Video Game Survivor Heroes vs Villains
by machine146
Summary: 20 contestants from previous seasons compete. 10 of the best villains vs 10 of the best heroes compete for a million dollars.
1. Chapter 1

Video Game Survivor Heroes vs. Villains Episode 1 **but I kill my targets**

"I am here in Skyrim for the next season of Video Game Survivor!" Nighteye said in front of Solitude. "10 of the series worst villains will face off against 10 of the best heroes. We will see who is truly better at this game. Heroes or Villains."

A cart filled 10 heroes was being carried towards the starting area. In the cart was Fawkes (Fallout 3), Gordon (Half-Life), Duran (Starcraft), Mightyena (Pokemon), Flareon (Pokemon), Jolteon (Pokemon), Hunter (Left 4 Dead), Charger (Left 4 Dead), Roland (Borderlands), Worf (Star Trek).

 **Duran's Confession: My first season I played the provider and ended up being voted out as a threat. In All-Stars I tried to play under the radar and Kerrigan took me out. Now it is time to play the game ruthlessly. I am not going to play the hero. That caused me to lose twice.**

 **Fawkes's Confession: I missed the call for All-Stars so when I was given the chance to compete again I took it. This time I will be less of an outsider and will try to fit in despite my appearance being a Super Mutant.**

 **Roland's Confession: I am what they call a true hero but in reality I am a merc who fights for money but I am honored to play again as a hero. No matter what I want one of us to win this game.**

A cart with 10 villains are seen containing Handsome Jack (Borderlands 2), Brick (Borderlands), Mordecai "Morty" (Borderlands), Vulpes (Fallout New Vegas), Kerrigan (Starcraft), Blazek (OC), Russell (Survivor Samoa), Burke (Fallout 3), Snake (Metal Gear Solid), and Professor Oak (Pokemon)

 **Vulpes's Confession: I dominated my first season and then those losers did not vote me in despite playing the best game. It is time to take control once again. My first target are those two females on my tribe. They are nothing compared to me and they will fall.**

 **Russell's Confession: I am da best survivor eva! These dumb asses will be shown how a true villain plays da game. I made it to the finals twice. None of these morons will have a chance.**

 **Kerrigan's Confession: I was one of the biggest villains on this show and since then a few others have taken the spot which I do not mind. Takes the heat off me.**

"39 days, 20 contestants, 1 survivor!" Nighteye said as the 20 contestants were dropped off.

 _Reward Challenge_

"Welcome to Video Game Survivor Heroes vs. Villains." Nighteye said as he noticed something was off and count the contestants. "Why are there 21 of you?" he looked around and saw another face. "Claptrap how did you get here?"

Claptrap rolled out "Oh you lost my invitation for this season so I came anyways." Claptrap said

"We never invited you." Nighteye said

"But I can be a villain!" Claptrap said putting on a mustache. "See mustache equals villain. You want me to try a British accent too? Chip chip cheerio."

"Fine I will let you if you can pass the first challenge." Nighteye said sighing

"Bring it on!" Claptrap yelled

"What number am I thinking of?" Nighteye asked

"Three?" Claptrap replied

"Nope, four. Claptrap you have been eliminated." Nighteye said

Claptrap looked shocked "I am going to go invisible so you do not hear me crying." Claptrap turns invisible and rolls away crying.

"Now that is over with." Nighteye said "Let's get started. First I want to address the villains tribe. Who here admits that they are villains?"

Blazek, Russell, and Kerrigan raise their hands.

"Only three." Nighteye said "I know why you think you are villain Russell. Blazek why do you think you are a villain?"

"Because I played like one." Blazek replied "I backstabbed and manipulated my way through my season. So of course I know I am a villain."

"And what about you Kerrigan?" Nighteye asked

"Because like Blazek said I played like one. However unlike some people from the Heroes Tribe I admit I am one." Kerrigan said glaring at Duran.

"Okay so who from the Villains Tribe thinks they do not belong here?" Nighteye asked as Oak, Jack, and Vulpes raised their hands.

"Oak let's start with you." Nighteye said

"Well in my season some Mightyena kept harassing me which brought out the worst in me." Oak said "Because of that I showed I side I never show."

"You were a jackass!" Mightyena yelled

"Okay, what about you Jack?" Nighteye asked

"I was the hero of my season." Jack replied "Everyone else were stupid villains. And you brought me back here as a villain. I am insulted.

"And Vulpes why do you foolishly think you belong on the Heroes Tribe?' Nighteye asked

"Because you labeled me as a villain because I wanted the women out of my tribe." Vulpes said "They were weak and foolish." Immediately the females glared at him.

"You obviously do not know who you are playing with." Kerrigan said

"I know that you will fall just like the rest." Vulpes replied

"Wait until you see the girls over in the Heroes tribe." Blazek said

"Those animals?" Vulpes asked "They are nothing more than food for the dogs." Jolteon's fur ruffed up a bit.

"Okay, before we begin the challenge Heroes tribe what do you think of the villains?" Nighteye asked as Jolteon raised her paw.

"Yes Jolteon?" Nighteye asked

"They might seem intimidating but one person has another thing coming." Jolteon said glaring at Vulpes.

"Anyone else?" Nighteye asked

"Yes, I do." Duran said "I feel that Heroes like us will be victorious."

"Okay, so for today's reward challenge over in the loose dirt are 5 circles. Under the dirt is a bag in each circle. You will split into teams of 2. Each round 2 people from each tribe will try to grab the bag. With each bag you can trade it in for a reward out of several rewards I have available. And tribe to get at least 3 bags will win 2 extra bags of rice a bag of beans and fishing gear. So teams will be done by random draw." Nighteye said

Moments later.

"First teams up are Hunter and Worf versus Jack and Oak….go!" Nighteye yelled as all four get to the first circle and starts to dig. Worf tackles Jack and grabs Oak with one hand. Hunter digs up the bag and runs back unopposed."

"Heroes score the first point." Nighteye yelled "So Hunter since you brought the bag over you get to choose a reward."

"Easy, flint." Hunter said as Nighteye tosses Hunter the flint.

 **Worf's Confession: So far the villains are easy. I do not expect the weaker ones to last very long but I hope they do. They will be much easier to beat.**

"Next, teams are Fawkes and Gordon versus Blazek and Burke…go!" Nighteye yelled as all four run to the circle. Fawkes grabs Blazek and holds her.

"Let go!" She yelled unable break free from Fawkes grasp.

"Never." Fawkes replied as Gordon and Burke starts to dig. Burke found a bag and started to run back as Gordon tackles him and takes the bag back.

"Heroes lead 2-0!" Nighteye yelled "Gordon what reward do you want?"

Gordon stares at the reward before pointing at the tarp.

"Heroes get a tarp." Nighteye said

 **Brick's Confession: We have way too many weak people in our tribe. They Fawkes who I look forward to facing off with. And Worf and maybe a few others I was not paying attention.**

"Next teams are Flareon and Roland versus Brick and Morty which is what he wants to be called." Nighteye said "Go!"

"RAAAAAAA!" Brick yelled charges for Flareon who blasts him with fire. "Hot hot hot!" he yelled running away as Roland tackles Morty by the circle. Flareon digs up the bag and runs towards the mat but Brick came back and picked up Flareon and stepped on his mat. "Ha!"

 **Flareon's Confession: Being smaller compared to the others I would need to step up my game. This season has no new people so I am going to have a harder time surviving. Luckily I can make fire even though we have flint.**

"Villains score a point. They are still behind 2-1." Nighteye said "Brick what do you want?"

"Hmm give us the 10 gallons of water." Brick said as the flint and tarp have been claimed already.

"Okay, next teams up are Charger and Jolteon versus Vulpes and Snake…this should be good." Nighteye said "Go!"

Jolteon, Vulpes, and Snake charge into the circle as Charger stays behind. Vulpes kicks Jolteon.

"Easy!" Nighteye yelled as Jolteon brings down lightning making Vulpes jump back. Snake digs up the bag as Charger moves in and smacks into Snake as Snake managed to throw the bag to Vulpes who is going for his mat. Jolteon jumps on his back and sends down more lightning hitting him before grabbing the bag with her teeth and dragging it to her mat.

"Heroes win reward 3-1!" Nighteye said "Although we will play the last round. Jolteon please choose a reward."

"Hmm I choose the blankets." Jolteon said

"Okay last teams are Duran and Mightyena versus Kerrigan and Russell." Nighteye said "Go!" Everyone runs forward as Kerrigan throws Duran down as Mightyena bites Russell who tries to choke Mightyena but she head butts him. Kerrigan digs up the bag and jumps over Mightyena and runs over Duran to score.

"Villains each one more reward." Nighteye said

"The pillows." Kerrigan said

"Okay, so far I have seen both tribes are out for blood. So I have given you the maps to your camps." Nighteye said "Head back to camp."

 _Heroes Tribe Day 1_

The tribe got to camp.

"Easy victory guys." Roland said as they dropped off their rewards at the flag.

"Plus we denied them fire." Hunter said showing the flint. "Not that we need it with Flareon here."

"I think we can easily defeat them." Flareon said as Fawkes breaks some wood as Duran and Gordon make a fire pit for Flareon to start a fire.

 **Hunter's Confession: The villains are known to be schemers and they will most likely self-destruct. And it will be fun to watch. However with our heroic attitude we could end up overconfident in that case I need to steer clear of the egos.**

The tribe starts to build the shelter well.

"Hey Flareon." Roland said "Wasn't Eevee invited?"

"She was but it was either her or me and she decided that I deserved a second chance too." Flareon replied as she watched some water boil unable to work on the shelter.

"That stinks." Roland said

"Probably why they did not invite Jim." Duran said "I am guessing they do not want too many people form the same season to make an alliance."

"That is true." Fawkes said tying up a frame of the shelter.

 **Duran's Confession: I am already seeing some alliances forming. The three Pokemon I assume will make an alliance while Gordon and Roland seem to hang out a lot. I need to make sure some of these alliances are broken up.**

"We are going to gather some leaves for the shelter." Flareon said as the Pokemon grabbed the tarp to use to gather up lease to use as bedding."

"Good idea." Fawkes said "Make sure to bring back the tarp so we can use it for roof."

Flareon walks off with Mightyena and Jolteon.

"So I would love to have an alliance with the two of you." Flareon said after seeing the coast was clear.

"An alliance already?" Mightyena asked

"Yes, us three are Pokemon and since none of us have opposable thumbs we could be targeted easily." Flareon explained

"I would love to be in an alliance!" Jolteon said jumping up and down.

 **Flareon's Confession: I really want a three person alliance right now and hopefully to add more members later. I know Jolteon is trustworthy but Mightyena I am skeptical about but I am willing to add her for now.**

"I guess I will be one too." Mightyena said "Since I fear that we might be picked off."

"Great, glad to have you girls on board." Flareon said smiling

 **Mightyena's Confession: I feel like an outsider on this tribe since I was an anti-hero in my season. I fought with others but usually I was in the right. Still I do not think the other heroes like me. Luckily I can relate well to other Pokemon.**

Back at camp most of the members were still building a shelter.

"Hey Charger can you go some more wood." Hunter said

"Charger will get more wood!" Charger yelled before running head first into a tree and bouncing off it.

Hunter tried not to laugh. "I meant just pick up some bigger pieces."

Charger nodded and rammed into another tree.

 **Charger's Confession: Charger never seems to go far. Charger's first season Charger was out by merge. Second season with Hunter Charger was blindsided early. But Charger still sees Hunter as friend. Charger does not hold grudges.**

Charger keeps running into the same tree until it falls. "Charger got one!"

"Is he always like that?" Roland asked

"Yes." Hunter replied

"Well, we still have some of the shelter to finish off." Worf said "Before it gets any colder."

"Got it." Roland said

 **Roland's Confession: We have a good tribe with a good work ethic. Even the Pokemon are doing everything to be helpful. If we can put this into challenges we can be unstoppable.**

By the afternoon the shelter was done as the leaves provided a softer floor to the shelter and the tarp protected them from the snow and rain.

"Perfect." Fawkes said

 _Villains Tribe Day 1_

The villains got to their camp.

"Okay." Morty said "Before we start trying to kill each other can we at least build the shelter."

"Hey dumbass I am the leader here." Jack said "And I say we build a shelter."

"I am da leader!" Russell announced "And I say we fish."

"I hate this tribe." Brick said

"Could we be worse we could have more females." Vulpes added

"I hate you." Brick said

 **Morty's Confession: I am using this season as a redemption for me. I came into my season playing WAY too hard and ended up hurting Lilith. She blasted me off a cliff when we got back home in revenge but I still felt terrible about the whole thing. I just want to make the tribe somewhat civil.**

While Jack was off giving orders and the tribe ignoring him and Vulpes refusing to do what he called women's work the rest of the tribe started to construct the shelter.

 **Vulpes's Confession: Women are used as cooks and hard labor. So we have Kerrigan and Blazek to make the shelter. The rest of the guys I am not sure why they are helping.**

"I just want to kill that *beep* hole." Kerrigan said glaring at Vulpes.

"Me too." Blazek said

"Of course." Snake added "To be honest I think he should be the first to go by reputation alone. Assaulting others and wishing others to be crucified is deplorable."

"You are right. But right now we need to stick with the shelter building." Burke added

 **Snake's Confession: I did pretty well in my first season getting to the final 3 and I tried to replicate that same strategy in All-Stars but was taken out early. If I could go back I would have allied with Wrex and Grunt and not opposed them. This time I want to stay out of conflict because I have a feeling that the tribe will tear itself apart.**

"I would be offering an alliance but I doubt any of us will follow it." Morty said "Plus with 8 of us here it would not last long."

"True, but build shelter first backstab later." Blazek added

"I agree, we can wait at least a day before that." Burke added

 **Burke's Confession: It's a new game and a new strategy. My old strategy worked well until I was taken out by an idol but I was in a tribe full of idiots. This time these people are my equals and I need to treat them as such. I need to be wary of each player and play accordingly. Mainly just lay low.**

While the others were building the shelter Vulpes pulled Jack aside. "Say Jack would you like to make an early alliance?" he asked

"I would rather eat Skagg dung but I will humor you." Jack replied "Who do you want out first?"

"Kerrigan or Blazek." Vulpes said "Either one first."

"Hey I hate Blazek as much as you but we need their strength." Jack replied "I rather take out Morty or Brick."

"No they are warriors." Vulpes said "We need to take out the women before they grow brains and team up."

"You know what I am not interested." Jack said flipping Vulpes off

"You have made a big mistake." Vulpes said

 **Jack's Confession: Yeah, I am not allying with Vulpes. They guy lives in his own reality and thinks that he is a hero. HA! I am the only hero here!**

Back at the shelter they remaining 8 working on it were working slowly.

"Say Brick what happened back at All-Stars?" Snake asked

"Yes, please tell me why I am not tempted to kill you this time." Kerrigan added

Jack then walks up. "Oh this is a good story." He said

"Shut up Jack." Brick snapped.

"In short I had someone kill his puppy." Jack taunted "You should have seen his face. He was like "Whhaaa whaaa I will kill you whaaa."

"Do not make me punch you." Brick yelled as Kerrigan held him back.

"the big tough man cried like a little back." Jack kept taunting before Snake grabbed him and shoved him away.

"Away damn it." Snake said

 **Brick's Confession: It is game on now Jack. I am going to go after you. I will make your life miserable.**

 _Heroes Tribe Day 1_

After the shelter was built Roland pulled aside Hunter, Worf, and Gordon.

"I wanted to bring you three here because I want to make an alliance with you guys." Roland said "And maybe bring in Fawkes as a fifth."

"Leaving out the Pokemon, Duran, and Charger?" Hunter asked

"Well I know you are Charger are close and the Pokemon I assume will make their own alliance." Roland explained "And for Duran I do not trust him."

 **Roland's Confession: There is something off about Duran and I cannot put my finger on it. I know where everyone else stands but with Duran…I do not know.**

"So am I assuming that we are targeting Duran?" Hunter asked

"Of course. I have a knack of knowing who I can trust." Roland explained "And Duran is the only one I am wary of."

"I agree then. I am for this alliance." Worf said

Gordon gave a thumbs up.

"Good, we could probably use Charger as a sixth vote." Roland added

 **Hunter's Confession: While I think this alliance is a great idea I am not for taking out Duran for being suspicious. That is not my style. I am going to see where everyone stands before I make a move. Besides I am close to Fawkes and Charger.**

On the other side of camp Fawkes was putting some big rocks by the fire.

"What are those for?" Jolteon asked

"Heat rocks." Fawkes explained "We can heat them up and switch them out for extra warmth."

"I see." Jolteon replied as Mightyena yawned.

 **Fawkes's Confession: I have no real alliances right now but I seem to get along with the Pokemon and Hunter the most…except for Mightyena. She seems to have an attitude problem.**

"Well just do not burn down the shelter." Mightyena said "Because I hate to lose shelter because anyone without fur gets cold easily."

"You are fine with the fur?" Fawkes asked

"Of course. Keeps me warm even in this environment." Mightyena explained "Don't need coats or anything."

 **Mightyena's Confession: The problem with fur is when it is 100 degrees out you overheat especially when your fur is black. Good news when it is like 30 out I am protected so when everyone is shivering I am staying nice and toasty.**

"Well I think it is useful." Jolteon said "Especially when a blizzard happens we might all need it."

"Whatever." Mightyena replied

 **Jolteon's Confession: Mightyena just rubs people the wrong way. I know she was seen as an anti-hero but she has kind of an attitude about everything. I know that she is an ally but she needs to learn to shush at times.**

 _Villain's Tribe Day 1_

After working for most of the day the shelter was still slowly being built as Blazek went to take a break to try to start fire.

"Is he still doing nothing?" Snake asked

"No, Vulpes is refusing to work next to women." Blazek replied as she continued to try to start fire. Finally Vulpes comes over.

"Furry girl." Vulpes said pointing at Blazek

"The name is Blazek." Blazek said sternly.

"Women do not deserve names. Get me some water. Your water." Vulpes demanded as Blazek pulls out of knife.

 **Blazek's Confession: Vulpes is so dead. You do not speak to me like that. I tolerate it in my profession because I pose as a slave but I kill my targets. Vulpes is a disgusting pig who should be gutted.**

"Whoa!" Morty said grabbing Blazek "Calm down."

"Oh please I was just going to scare him." Blazek said "Killing him is way to easy."

"Please I know over 20 forms of hand to hand training." Vulpes bragged

"And I have over 30. Plus I have claws. Thanks about that." Blazek said showing her claws before walking away.

 **Vulpes's Confession: Blazek is just like all women moody and emotional. Which is why if she fights me she will lose….is she behind me?*** Vulpes looks behind him.* **No, oh good.**

Back the shelter the rest work.

"So Oak, since you and Mightyena are in the same world have you encountered each other?" Kerrigan asked

"Yes, unfortunately." Oak replied frowning. "She was caught and sent to me. When I got her she bit me."

"How did you know it was her?" Brick asked

"Well she swiped the immunity necklace when she left her season." Oak explained "And she was wearing it. I released her and replaced her with another Mightyena. The trainer would never know the difference."

 **Oak's Confession: Not the most ethical but since I take care of Pokemon that are sent to me I am not living with Mightyena. Ever! So of course I rather take another one over her…and the replacement ended up eating all of the Magikarps.**

"Well at least you two are not on the same tribe anymore." Kerrigan said as Russell was looking in a nearby tree. "Russell stop looking for an idol!"

"I ain't lookin for an idol." Russell replied

 **Russell's Confession: I am da best idol finder in survivor history. I know that there is an idol around here and I will find it and get to the finals again.**

Russell felt something bit him and pulled out a small fox biting his arm as Russell ran around the camp. "Get it off! Get it off!" he yelled

"Oh come on you disturbed its home!" Oak yelled trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, just don't punch it." Brick added

 **Brick's Confession:** *Brick has the fox in his lap* **I will call you Roland 2.0. I like Roland and I like you Roland 2.0.**

 _Heroes Tribe Night 1_

A blizzard picked up but the Heroes were warmed by the blankets and heat rocks put in by Fawkes. Only Hunter and Charger were not sleeping as they are by the fire.

"Have you ever wondered what your life was like as a human?" Hunter asked Charger

"Charger thinks he was a lumberjack." Charger replied "Just singing and cutting down trees like a beaver."

"Well as zombies we have a previous life before we were infected." Hunter added

 **Hunter's Confession: After All-Stars I found myself avoiding survivors or leaving supplies for them. I no longer kill unless they shoot first. And unfortunately my friend Bill from All-Stars was killed in an attack. He sacrificed his life to save the other three. I wish I was there to help them.**

 _Villains_ Tribe _Night 1_

The blizzard hit the villains as well as they huddled in the shelter freezing.

"This is somehow your fault." Jack said pointing to Brick as Brick pushes Jack out.

 **Burke's Confession: Not a good start to this game. While the Heroes have a tarp and blankets we were left with blankets and coats but the wind cuts right through it. Not only that most of the tribe wants to kill each other.**

 _Heroes Tribe Day 2_

Hunter was talking with Duran out of camp.

"I just wanted to let you know that Roland is gunning for you." Hunter said "I just wanted to let you know."

Duran pretended to look shocked "Wow, I did not expect that. Did he say why?"

"Because he says that you act suspicious." Hunter replied "I am not sure why you seem nice."

"Well, we might have to target him if he continues but I will have a talk with him later." Duran said

 **Duran's Confession: Interesting, it seems that Roland is already onto me. I was going to play man in the middle. But now I have to take out Roland and the rest of his group. Which includes Gordon and Worf.**

"Thanks for letting me know Hunter. You are a good friend." Duran said as Hunter walks off.

 **Hunter's Confession: I was taken out at the final 6 because I was too likeable. So this time I wanted to play a bit harder this time and try to keep the target off myself.**

On the other side of camp Worf was taking the fishing gear out.

 **Worf's Confession: Since the shelter is done it is time to fish for some food. I cannot sustain myself on just rice and beans. I need some real meat.**

Fawkes and Flareon walk over.

"Catching fish?" Fawkes asked

"Yes, I saw some big ones in the water." Worf replied "I would hunt but I need to make a spear. Which I will do later."

"Well, hopefully you can catch something." Flareon replied "Because the more food the better."

"True." Worf replied

 **Flareon's Confession: Overall I love this tribe. It was much better that my first tribe with Lucario being an ass and Mewtwo starving and abusing poor Eevee. Luckily they never counted on the wrath of a mother. I maybe a nice mother type but you mess with me I will fight back.**

"So tomorrow is the immunity challenge and even though we won reward they could still win immunity." Fawkes explained

"Never trust villains." Worf said reeling in a fish "They will use dirty tactics. I think when we make it to the merge we stick tother."

"I agree." Flareon replied

 **Fawkes's Confession: Worf relies on honor which is a nice way to get through the game but not a trait to win but whatever works for him. For me I prefer to work hard and win at challenges. And already I feel more at home in this tribe than back in my first season where I was kind of the outsider for being a Super Mutant.**

 _Villains Tribe Day 2_

Blazek, Kerrigan, and Snake were by a river.

"So far there has been all fighting and very little work done." Blazek said "No fire either."

"Well heroes do have the Flareon which I think is unfair." Kerrigan replied "If there is kidnapping we should kidnap her just for the fire."

"I agree. But we should get flint with the next challenge at least." Snake added "I have created fire many times but the wood is too wet here."

 **Snake's Confession: Out of everyone here I feel that Blazek and Kerrigan are the most sane ones here. Oak and Burke are too weak for my taste. So I want to stick with those two for now.**

"Listen I think us three should be in an alliance." Kerrigan said "I know that we hang out already but we should vote the same too."

"I am up for an alliance." Blazek said "I mean we will probably backstab each other but we will probably do it at the end."

"Don't worry I am not that guy anymore." Snake said chuckling "If I could go back and change the way I played twice I would. I never won so why not try a different strategy and try to play it smooth."

 **Kerrigan's Confession: The villains are fractured right now and our first vote will be chaos and I want our alliance to come out victorious. So we created an alliance and hopefully we can control the first if we also get Oak and Burke on our side.**

"I would discuss targets but we all know that Vulpes is our first target." Snake explained

"Of course." Blazek replied "If he was in my season I would have killed him and I had to deal with Jack."

"Try dealing with Arthas. But at least Arthas was entertainingly bad." Kerrigan said "Vulpes is just offensive. Also I think production is little scared of you for pulling a knife."

"Where did you get that anyways?" Snake asked

"I hide it and no not anywhere perverted." Blazek said giggling

 **Blazek's Confession: I gave production a heart attack yesterday by pulling a knife on Vulpes all to scare him. Which I did. He has been avoiding me since then. I just want to see him piss off Kerrigan because she will rip him in half.**

Elsewhere Morty and Brick were wandering by treemail.

"I know that the idol has to be here." Morty said checking in a couple of trees as Brick was petting his pet fox.

"Russell was here earlier and he did not find anything." Brick said "They might have hidden it well."

 **Morty's Confession: I want to find the idol just in case. You can never be too careful in a tribe of villains because anyone is a target and anyone is a threat…well except for a couple of people.**

Suddenly Russell fell out of the tree.

"Dang branch." Russell said getting up and looking at them. "I ain't findin no idol."

"Neither are we." Morty added

"I was finding mice for Roland 2.0." Brick said

"Aye, lets keep it that way." Russell said

 **Russell's Confession: Dem idiots fell for my lie. I am lookin for the idol. I have not found it yet but I da best player eva. No one can find idols like me.**

 _Immunity Day 3_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said as the contestants gathered around. "So before we get to immunity. Duran how is your camp?"

"Very good, we have a shelter and fire." Duran said "Thanks to the rewards that we won from the villains."

"Good, Morty how is your tribe doing?" Nighteye asked

"Slowly but we have a shelter up but we have a few distractions." Morty replied "Well two distractions. Vulpes and Jack."

"Not hiding it?" Nighteye asked

"The Heroes would assume it anyways."Morty said shrugging.

"So onto the challenge." Nighteye said showing a platform above a small pond. "Today's challenge you will play a traditional challenge. Trying to shove someone off a platform. However in a twist you get to choose your opponent. You can try to choose someone weak or go after a rival. However you can only play twice so you cannot have the same person going up more than once. First tribe to 8 points wins immunity safe from the vote. So by using a random name generator I will choose someone from Heroes Tribe first. Charger!"

"Charger chooses Snake." Charger said

"Why me?" Snake asked

"Charger likes you and Charger wants to give you a hug!" Charger said as both of them got on the platform.

"Survivors ready…go!" Nighteye said as Charger goes for Snake who tries to sidestep charger but Charger grabs Snake and hugs him as they both fall into the pond.

"Snake hits the pond first Heroes are up 1-0!" Nighteye said

"Help he's crushing me!" Snake yelled

"Next up is Brick." Nighteye said

"I choose Jack." Brick said

"Hey dumbass same team." Jack replied

"I don't care." Brick said

"I will allow this and also if Brick wins Heroes get a point." Nighteye said grinning.

"What!?" Jack yelled "I am more heroic than him!"

"Too bad go!" Nighteye said

"RAWWWWWWWRRR!" Brick yelled punching Jack as Jack flies into a tree.

"Heroes are up 2-0 now and I got good news and bad news. First Jack is not able to compete due to being knocked out." Nighteye said

"And the bad news?" Brick asked

"He will still be in the game." Nighteye said as Brick and Morty groan. "Next person selected is Worf."

"Russell." Worf said

Both get on the platform. "I have done this before." Russell boasted.

"Go!" Nighteye yelled as Worf knocked Russell into the pond easily. "Heroes are up 3-0."

"I was not ready!" Russell yelled swimming back to shore.

"Too bad next villain is Blazek." Nighteye said

"Oh good." Blazek said looking at the Heroes. "Gordon."

Gordon shrugs and gets on the platform.

"Go!" Nighteye said as both Blazek and Gordon try to shove each other off before Blazek gets a luck shove and knocks Gordon off.

"Hey Vulpes! Villains got their first point from a woman! A nonhuman woman!" Blazek taunted as Vulpes gives her the middle finger.

"Villains are on the board but are still losing 3-1." Nighteye said "Next up is Roland."

"Morty I would like a good fight." Roland said as him and Morty get on the platform.

"Go!" Nighteye said as Roland and Morty fight. Roland was stronger and Morty was more agile but in the end Roland got Morty into the pond first. "Heroes are up 4-1." Roland helps Morty out of the pond.

"Good fight." Morty said

"Next up is Vuples." Nighteye said

"Jolteon she looks the weakest." Vulpes said getting on the platform while Jolteon said nothing.

"Go!" Nighteye said before taking cover.

"THUNDER!" Jolteon yelled as a bolt of lightning hits the platform causing an explosion taking out the platform and sending Vulpes flying leaving just a small board where Jolteon stood on.

"Neat." Brick said

"And Vulpes is out. Heroes are up 5-1." Nighteye said coming out of cover as the crew places another platform in the pond "We brought spared just in case. Next is Duran."

"I choose…" Duran said before Kerrigan interrupted him.

"Come on choose me you wuss." Kerrgian said

"Fine, Kerrigan." Duran said as both got on the platform.

"Go!" Nighteye said as Kerrigan grabbed Duran.

"Come on Narud show me your powers." Kerrigan said

"Who?' Duran asked as Kerrigan tosses him off.

"Villains score but Heroes are still up 5-2." Nighteye said "Next up is Oak."

"Mightyena." Oak said

"Yes!" Mightyena said as they got on the platform.

"Go!" Nighteye said as Mightyena ran over and attacks Oak before knocking him off.

"Heroes score they are up 6-2 now!" Nighteye said "Next up us Flareon."

"Burke." Flareon said as they both get on the platform. Flareon used her flamethrower to make Burke flee.

"Heroes are up 7-2 they need one more to win." Nighteye said "Next up is Brick again and please choose a hero."

"Okay, Fawkes." Brick said as they both got on the platform.

"Go!" Nighteye said

"RAWWRRRR!" Brick yelled charging in and hitting Fawkes who barely flinched.

"Ow." Fawkes said sarcastically as Fawkes struck back After a series of blows Brick fell in.

"Fawkes does it Heroes win immunity!" Nighteye yelled as the Heroes cheered. "Not even close. Villains one of you will be going home tonight."

 **Fawkes's Confession: I am proud on how we performed today. We destroyed the villains and now we get to sit back and relax for 3 more days and hopefully the villains will tear themselves apart.**

 _Villains Tribe Day 3_

The tribe came back to camp as Vulpes brings the entire tribe to the shelter.

"We were pathetic today. We lost 8-2." Vulpes said "We need to get rid of some dead weight. We need to vote out Blazek."

"Hey me and Kerrigan both got a point." Blazek replied angered "If anything you lost to an electric canine. Maybe you should go home."

"Women first." Vulpes replied

 **Vulpes's Confession: I hate losing to a female and worst of all a female canine but I am glad that we lost so I can continue my quest in eliminating the females. Starting with that bitch Blazek. She should not get very far with her attitude. Women like her needs to serve men not fight them.**

"You know what I am voting for you." Blazek said crossing her arms. "And I hope everyone else joins me."

"Please I have an 8-2 advantage. Men stick together." Vulpes replied

"Not me." Snake "I am voting for you."

 **Snake's Confession: You think I am crazy to vote out Blazek, one of our strongest? No, besides she is my ally and I will not vote out my allies this time. I want to keep them close and loyal.**

"Whatever I will take you out Blazek." Vulpes said walking away.

"And if you thought S'Krivva was thought to get rid me I am even tougher." Blazek yelled

 **Blazek's Confession: Oh Vulpes you fool. I will cut your throat before you have a chance. And you never stood a chance and you did this to yourself. Your lazy sexist attitude will be the end of you.**

Vulpes goes up to Jack.

"Can I count on your vote tonight?" Vulpes asked

"Hell no I am voting for Brick. He hit me and cost us two points." Jack said with a bandage around his head. "I am not voting for Blazek."

 **Jack's Confession: I hate Blazek but unfortunately we need her. However I want to take out Brick and Morty first. You know personal reasons.**

Vulpes groans in frustration and goes to Brick and Morty.

"Can we vote for Blazek?" Vulpes asked

"No." Brick replied petting his fox. "We are voting for Jack."

"Yeah, there are already enough votes for you so we want to send a couple to Jack out of spite." Morty replied

"Fools." Vulpes said as Russell comes over.

"I would like to vote with you." He said

"Good that is one vote." Vulpes said

 **Russell's Confession: By weakening the tribe I can start to control them. Every tribe I have been on loses a lot and I always get control. Ignore Redemption Island that never happened.**

"I doubt that the girls are doing any better." Vulpes muttered

On the other side of camp Kerrigan goes over to Burke and Oak.

"You two going to vote for Vulpes?" Kerrigan asked

"Of course." Oak said "I find his despicable."

"Me too." Burke replied

 **Kerrigan's Confession: There we have five votes secured and since the three guys by the Borderlands universe are voting for each other we have the majority unless someone decides to *beep* up the plan.**

Kerrigan leaves as Burke grins.

 **Burke's Confession: Oh please like I would go with the majority here. I am a puppet master and I plan on using my vote to keep the game interesting. So if Vulpes could secure more votes he might stay but that is on him.**

The tribe headed to tribal council.

 **Vulpes's Confession: I campaigned all day and if I leave then this game is complete crap. If I get voted out well let's just say that Blazek is not the only one with a surprise on her. I have something to remind her of her place.**

 _Tribal Council_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said as the Villains Tribe sits down. "So welcome to Heroes vs. Villains and watching you guys in the last two challenges you got destroyed. Russell what do you think will fix this tribe?"

"Easy, dem losers need me to lead them to victory. They ain't listin to me." Russell said "They just need to listen to me and we can win."

A few people roll their eyes.

"Blazek…I know that I am stating the obvious but it seems like you and Vulpes hate each other." Nighteye commented

"Of course, you know Vulpes a sexist ass who wants to vote out all of the women." Blazek replied "There are only two of us and he wants us out. However he is forgetting that me and Kerrigan were the only two to score points."

"Vulpes what is your stupid reason for wanting to vote out Blazek and Kerrigan despite their strengths?" Nighteye asked

"Easy, they are women they are weak willed and are good for nothing but forced labor." Vulpes replied

"Aren't you forgetting that we have done better than you in challenges?" Kerrigan said "And that you got your ass kicked by females twice in a row in the challenges both by Jolteon one of their WEAKER players."

"That was a fluke." Vulpes replied

"So was S'Krivva who made you look like a fool at every corner?" Kerrigan asked

"I refuse to comment on that name." Vulpes said

"Brick…you seemed to have adopted a new pet." Nighteye said seeing Brick with his fox.

"Yes, I call him Roland 2.0." Brick replied "He replaced my puppy that someone killed."

"Stop bringing that up okay." Jack said

"Nope, you killed my puppy in cold blood." Brick replied

"Jack, it is pretty obvious that you do not like Brick and Morty." Nighteye said

"They are vault hunters and I am not sure why they hate me." Jack replied

"Because you killed my puppy and tried to kill us." Brick replied

"You killed my Bloodwing." Morty added "You turned her into some kind of experiment."

"Oh I remember Bloodwing. She died and you were like NOOOO I will kill you Jack. Ahh me angry." Jack taunted

"So Snake seeing how this tribe is not getting along and are losing challenges badly who do you target? Do you go for unity or for strength?" Nighteye asked

"At this point unity." Snake responded "We might be down in strength but we are smarter. Well some of us are. We are villains for a reason. Villains are smarter and craftier…once again it only applies to some of us."

"Oak, do you feel that tonight's vote will help the tribe?" Nighteye asked

"Yes, of course. The person going home has it coming and he does not fit in and I truly despise him like Mightyena." Oak said

"You mean she?" Vulpes said

"No, he." Oak added

"Burke, any final thoughts on the vote?" Nighteye asked

"I just want to get this over with so we can have a unified tribe for once." Burke replied

"It is time to vote." Nighteye said "Jack, you are up first."

Jack goes up and votes.

 **Brick**

"You cost us two points at the challenge and you gave me this bandage. If you survive you better watch your fox's back."

Brick then goes up and votes.

 **Jack**

"Hehe punching you felt great."

Morty then goes up and votes followed by Vulpes

 **Blazek**

"Just wait until you see my surprise." Vulpes said grinning as Kerrigan votes followed by Blazek

 **Vulpes**

"Do not mess with an assassin who can blend in well. If you send your Legion after me I will cut them down." Blazek said as Russell votes followed by Burke then Snake and finally Oak.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn. "First vote…"

 **Blazek**

 **Vulpes**

 **Jack**

 **Brick**

 **Kerrigan**

Kerrigan looked surprised

 **Jackhole**

 **Blazek**

 **Vulpes**

 **Vulpes**

"First person voted out of Survivor Heroes Vs Villains."

 **Vulpes**

Vulpes grinned "Blazek I have a gift for you for you to remember your place." Vulpes took out a slave collar but being faster Blazek grabbed it from his hands and placed it around his neck.

"How nice." Blazek said as Vulpes looked shocked "Now your Legion will know that you got your ass handed to you three times." Vulpes cried in rage as he tried to grab Blazek who kicked him in the crotch making Vulpes fall to the ground whimpering in pain. "Four times now."

Kerrigan and Snake dragged Vulpes to Nighteye with his torch.

"Vulpes the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing Vulpes's torch as Vulpes limps away. "Well this has been one of the most violent tribal council's ever. And looking at the vote this tribe is far from unified. Head back to camp."

 **Vulpes's Final Words: I will kill her. Blazek if you get voted out in the per-merge I have a knife waiting for you. You will not get away with this…wait what do you mean you are sending me back to my world?**

Next time on Survivor with the tribe divided the Villains tribe tries to come together. On Heroes tribe Duran confronts Roland on targeting him. Blindsides are set up on both tribes if they lose the challenge.

Voted for Vulpes: Blazek, Kerrigan, Snake, Oak

Voted for Blazek: Vulpes, Russell

Voted for Jack: Brick, Morty

Voted for Kerrigan: Burke

Voted for Brick: Jack

So the first episode is finally done and it is a long one. Mainly because there was so much to pack in this chaotic episode. As for Vulpes I had made about 6 different boot lists before I came up with one that I liked and I had contestants come in and out. However in every draft Vulpes was always the first boot of his tribe the furthest he made was episode 5 but with this boot order Vulpes ended up first. Originally I had S'Krivva as a contestant but cut her at the last minute to make room for someone else.

So enjoy and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Video Game Survivor Heroes Vs Villains Episode 2 **Lead him into my trap and take him out.**

Last time on Survivor 10 of the best villains face off against 10 of the best heroes. In reward Heroes easily won extra food and fishing gear as well as flint and a tarp. At Heroes tribe Flareon made an early alliance with the other Pokemon while the tribe easily built their shelter but Roland was suspicious of Duran and roped in Hunter, Gordon, and Worf but Hunter told Duran. On the Villains Tribe drama started quickly as Vulpes offended Blazek and Kerrigan who both made an alliance with Snake. Brick adopted a pet fox. During immunity Heroes easily won 8-2 sending Villain to tribal council. Despite Vulpes scrambling and votes going everywhere Vulpes was voted out 4-2-2-1-1. 19 are left who will be voted out next?

 **Heroes: Fawkes, Gordon, Duran, Mightyena, Flareon, Jolteon, Hunter, Charger, Roland, Worf**

 **Villains: Jack, Brick, Morty, Kerrigan, Blazek, Russell, Burke, Snake, Oak**

 _Villains Tribe Night 3_

The tribe came back to camp with some mixed feelings.

"Well that was a relief." Blazek said "Good thing he is gone."

"Except the votes were all over the place." Snake replied "Not to mention someone voted for Kerrigan."

"Which does not bode well with me." Kerrigan added

 **Kerrigan's Confession: I expected for Vulpes to have at least five votes but he had four votes and I had one vote. Which means that either Burke or Oak betrayed us. I am thinking Burke who is known to do it but Oak is smart and may have tried to make a move to frame someone else.**

"Well we should get some sleep and prepare for the next challenge." Oak said getting into the shelter.

"Well the problem with this tribe is that we have no leader." Snake said before looking at Jack "A leader that we can agree on."

"Well what about you?" Blazek asked

"Are you sure?" Snake replied confused "What about Kerrigan?"

"Oh please I led a tribe in All-Stars. It's more trouble than it is worth." Kerrigan said

 **Snake's Confession: I know Kerrigan is trying to make me the leader in order to paint a target on me when we merge or switch but do you know what I rather try to get in the merge with numbers than to be picked off because we keep losing. I will take up the challenge.**

"Okay I will take the reins as the leader." Snake said "Tomorrow we finish the shelter and make fire."

"Good idea." Morty said "We can easily come back from this."

"I agree. I like you Snake." Brick added

 **Morty's Confession: I believe Snake would be a good leader. He is a solider and while he does have a reputation he has learned from his mistakes and has a cool head this time.**

 _Heroes Tribe Day 4_

Duran saw Roland and Gordon off fishing as he goes to confront Roland.

 **Duran's Confession: I have to eliminate Roland since he is suspecting me but I need to be sure. I hate rumors and if Hunter was spreading false rumors then Hunter will be eliminated. I just need to see what Roland thinks.**

"We need to talk." Duran said as Roland and Gordon reel in a fish.

"What would you like to talk about?" Roland asked

"Why are you targeting me?" Duran asked "I do not understand why."

Roland sighed "Because I want to trust you but I can't. There is something off about you."

"I am infested but I hide it well." Duran replied "Which is known but I am not hiding anything else I swear."

 **Roland's Confession: Duran somehow found out that I am targeting him and I need to think of an excuse to keep him from targeting me now. Because I do not want to take me out. He has a good reputation and could easily sway other alliances to join him.**

"Well I cannot trust you but how about a deal?" Roland asked "The three Pokemon I know have an alliance since they hang out a lot. You help us take one down and you can consider gaining my trust."

"I will have to think about it because I do like them but they have three and Fawkes and Charger both like them." Duran replied "Yeah sure consider me in on the deal."

"Glad, to see this be resolved." Roland said shaking Duran's hand

 **Duran's Confession: No way will I take that deal. The Pokemon are not targeting me Roland is. And I need to take him out. But I can lie effectively so I will lead him into my trap and take him out.**

Elsewhere Charger was with Fawkes and Flareon.

"Charger glad to have nice tribe." Charger said "Every tribe I have been on had some mean person."

"Glad to see that you love this tribe." Fawkes said

"Yes, Charger had to deal with mean Smoker and Ashley in previous season." Charger added "Plus Charger likes fluffy Pokemon although Mightyena tries to bite."

"Just ignore her." Flareon said "She is not used to being petted."

"What is up with Mightyena she seem to have an attitude problem?" Fawkes asked

"I know the story with her but she should be the one to tell it." Flareon replied "When she feels like it."

 **Flareon's Confession: Mightyena is not adjusting to this tribe but I know of the truth of what happened to her but per her wishes I will not reveal it. It was something that happened years ago. Still I am hoping that this could shift the target off her.**

"Well when she is ready I would like to hear it." Fawkes said "Because she does not fit well with us and unless something changes she might be the one going home."

"Charger agrees. Mightyena needs to stop biting." Charger added "Because Jolteon and Flareon lets me pet them."

 **Charger's Confession: Charger likes fluffy tribe members. Fluffy tribe members are fun to pet and make Charger feel better about being a zombie/walker/undead. Charger misses being human.**

 _Villains Tribe Day 4_

Kerrigan was by the fire as everyone else does chores.

 **Kerrigan's Confession: Someone in this tribe voted for me. I am not sure who it is but I will find out. It is either Burke or Oak. Right now I am not worried because Jack, Morty, and Brick have their issues but I prefer not to get votes in case any of them grow some sort of brain.**

Burke walks up to Kerrigan.

"About last night." Burke said "I think that vote that was against was Oak."

Kerrigan looked at Burke not believing him. "And why should I believe you? You are a snake and so called puppet master."

"Because I am trying to change my game." Burke explained "The old Burke would have taken a chance but the old Burke would have tried to get you out. This was a stray vote. Besides Vulpes is worse than Adrian and I wanted Adrian gone."

 **Burke's Confession: Oak does not belong on this tribe. The guys is weak, old, and too friendly. I want to eliminate him. That includes risking myself to take him out. Besides while others want Jack and Russell out they are good vote soakers for me.**

"True, but I have my eye on you." Kerrigan said

"Understood." Burke replied in response.

After Kerrigan and Burke left the fire Russell came over with a pair of socks.

"Hehe' Russell said burning them

 **Russell's Confession: If I can control their mood I can control the tribe. By burning their socks I should be able to make them miserable.**

Oak walks past.

"Umm Russell why are you burning YOUR socks?" Oak asked

"What?" Russell tried to take his socks out but it was too late.

"What a strange man." Oak said shaking his head.

 **Oak's Confession: I heard Russell was supposed to be one of the best villains in Survivor well the real Survivor but here he is kind of an idiot. I have seen Psyducks smarter than him.**

Russell stared at the fire in disbelief.

"Damn." Russell said as Brick's Fox runs up and bites him.

Brick and Morty runs up. "No bad Roland 2.0! Russell is not food." Brick yelled "Sorry Russell."

"Damn Fox will be the death of me." Russell said as a shadow of a dragon passes over.

"Or that." Morty said

"A dragon? I want to punch it!" Brick replied

 **Brick's Confession: Roland 2.0 is biting Russell when I am trying to train it to bite Jack and also there is this dragon. It does not look so tough so I should punch it if it gets too close.**

Blazek walks up. "You guys know that dragon is part of production right?"

"What?" Morty asked

"It has a camera and also the cameraman told me. It is getting aerial shots." Blazek explained

"But this is a fanfic." Morty said

"Do not break the fourth wall please." Blazek said "Nighteye might give you a penalty vote for it."

 _Heroes Tribe Day 5_

Duran was talking to Jolteon and Mightyena.

"I know that we have not lost yet." Duran said "But I need to let you know that Roland came up to me with an alliance offer."

"Oh?" Jolteon asked "He has not come up to us yet."

"Well the reason is because he is targeting Mightyena." Duran explained "He thinks that she is the weakest."

"WHAT!?" Mightyena yelled "I am not weak!"

"Shh you do not want them to hear." Duran said

 **Duran's Confession: A lot of us are waiting to strategize before the challenge but I want to make a move now. The Pokemon contains three votes and they have ties to Fawkes and Charger so they might be enough to go against Roland.**

"Well thanks for telling us this is eye opening." Jolteon said

"No problem." Duran replied before walking away.

"Damn it I respected Roland but now he wants to vote me out?" Mightyena said angrily. "Did he even see my season?"

"Calm down." Jolteon said "We are three votes and I think we can get Charger with us."

"We better I hate to go this early." Mightyena said

 **Mightyena's Confession: I hate being targeted. In my first season I had a target over my head since day 1 and my allies always seem to go before me but now my allies are more useful than me around camp and I need to fight back.**

By the lake Hunter, Fawkes, and Gordon were trying to fish using fishing poles Gordon made.

"So Worf still has the real pole?" Hunter asked

"Yes, he has done well with it." Fawkes replied waving to Worf who is on the other side of the lake.

"Does anyone really know about Duran?' Gordon said finally speaking.

"You can speak?" Fawkes asked

"Of course, he rarely speaks though." Hunter replied

 **Gordon's Confession: I choose to stay quiet for a couple of reasons. One because I am shy and two because if I stay quiet I can put a lesser target on my head.**

"Well I know that he is infested and that he is a good provider in his first season." Fawkes said

"But he joined the UED and betrayed them killing one of their top admirals after getting their respect." Gordon explained "What if he tries to do that to us."

"I think you are being a bit paranoid." Hunter replied "Duran has been working hard around camp and is nice to everyone."

"Maybe so but true villains can be tricky." Gordon said

 **Hunter's Confession: I am not sure why Roland and Gordon do not trust Duran. He has not done anything shifty yet and I have no problem with him. So for now I am sticking with trusting Duran.**

 _Villains Tribe Day 5_

Jack was laying around the shelter as the rest of the tribe worked besides Russell who was still looking for an idol.

 **Morty's Confession: Jack is beyond lazy. He did not help with the shelter. He did not try to make fire and refuses to tend the fire. And when we confront him he spews off some kind of insult.**

Morty and Brick were leaving Jack alone as Snake and Kerrigan came over.

"Hey you need to work." Kerrigan said crossing her arms.

"No I don't." Jack replied "Now go away you clawed freak."

Kerrigan looked visibly angry.

"We could vote you out." Snake threatened.

"I heard that before. They tried and failed so many times." Jack responded. "Now get me Blazek she might have fur but she is better to look at."

"That is it!" Kerrigan said grabbing Jack.

 **Snake's Confession: Lesson 1 never anger Kerrigan. Lesson 2 Kerrigan will think of interesting ways to get revenge on you. Lesson 3 I am glad to watch this.**

Jack is soon tied to the top of a tall tree with a sign that says "Eat me." On it.

"This is no way to treat a teammate!" Jack yelled as Brick walks over.

"Need help?" Brick asked

"No you stupid brute. I put myself here. Of course yes!" Jack shouted as Brick punched the tree sending him falling into the lake.

 **Brick's Confession: I take any opportunity to hurt Jack when I can. I cannot hit him but rules do not state indirect ways to cause him pain.**

Jack surfaces and gets back to shore. "Laugh it roid rage."

"I thought it was funny." Brick replied

 **Jack's Confession: They are just ganging up on me because I am the only hero here. No one knows more about being a hero than me….why are you laughing?**

 _Reward Day 5_

Both tribes walk in.

"Welcome to reward." Nighteye said "Heroes take a look at the new Villains Tribe Vulpes voted out of the last tribal council." Jolteon cheered "Today's challenge you will be sliding down a slide and trying to grab a ball. Once you have a ball you need to toss it into the basket. First tribe to 5 wins reward which is a cooler full of drinks and a coffee maker since it is pretty cool out here. So Heroes tribe who will be sitting out?"

"I will." Flareon said not liking the water on the slide.

"Flareon take a seat on the bench. Everyone else this will be random draw for each round." Nighteye said "First up is Hunter vs. Russell."

"I have done this before. This is easy." Russell said

"Survivors ready…go!"

Both Hunter and Russell slide down as Hunter was much faster. He grabbed his ball and threw but missed. Russell grabbed his ball and missed. Hunter shoots a second time and scores.

"Hunter scores!" Nighteye yelled "Heroes are up 1-0. Next up is Worf vs. Oak…go!"

Worf and Oak both slide down as Worf takes a huge lead and grabs the ball. He tosses and scores before Oak could get a chance to toss.

"Heroes are up 2-0 now!" Nighteye yelled "Next up is Gordon vs. Jack….go!"

Gordon and Jack slide down. Gordon grabbed the ball first and shoots and scores.

"Heroes are up 3-0!" Nighteye yelled "Come on Villains you have to make a comeback or you will lose again. Next up is Jolteon vs. Burke…go!"

Jolteon zips down the slide as Burke lags behind. Jolteon grabs the ball and uses her mouth to throw it but misses. Burke catches up and missed. Jolteon gets it in on her second toss."

"Heroes are up 4-0!" Nighteye said "One more and Heroes win. Next up is Mightyena vs. Morty…go!"

Both slide down as Morty gets to the ball first and throws and scores.

"Villains are on the board but are behind are 4-1." Nighteye said "Next up is Charger vs. Snake…go!"

Charger runs down the slide and runs past the ball the basket the cameras the area as Snake tosses the ball in and scores.

"Villains are catching up but are down 4-2." Nighteye said "Next up is Fawkes vs. Brick…go!"

Both big men slide down as Fawkes grabs his ball first and throws. Brick also tosses and misses after a few throws a ball goes in.

"Fawkes scores! Heroes win reward." Nighteye said "Heroes the coffee and cooler will be back at camp. Everyone head back."

 _Heroes Tribe Day 5_

The tribe came back to camp only to find a visitor a Giant.

"Umm that is new." Duran said as the tribe stopped.

"Damn, that thing is huge." Roland added

 **Roland's Confession: Of course after our victory we spotted a giant in our camp. Normally I would try to chase it away but without my weapons we need to take this cautiously.**

"Charger can take care of this!" Charger said before charging in only to get smacked by the Giant who sent Charger flying.

"Well that was anti climatic." Hunter said.

"We have a plan." Flareon said as they sent Fawkes out to confront the Giant.

"Hey you!" Fawkes yelled "You think you can come into our camp and use our stuff!"

The Giant got up ready to attack as Flareon and Jolteon both attacked using their flamethrower and thunderbolt making the Giant stagger back as Fawkes hits its kneecap sending it falling.

"Get out or there will be more of this!" Fawkes yelled as the Giant flees.

 **Fawkes's Confession: I rarely get to be angry like that but it was fun plus we defended the camp with very little damaged or stolen. We must of caught him just as he got to our camp.**

The tribe starts drinking from the cooler which contained soda, some beer, and fruit juices. Roland turned on the coffee pot for some coffee.

"Mmm nice warm coffee." Roland said "This is great. We won three in a row team."

"Yes, this is glorious." Worf said "We should not get overconfident. One loss could stage a comeback."

"We should not worry." Jolteon said drinking from a juice box.

 **Worf's Confession: We need a couple more immunity wins in order to secure ourselves for the merge but while the villains lack physical strength they could be crafty and I want to make sure that they have little area to run. We have to stick together and not get divided.**

Hunter grabbed a soda and drank from it but found a note. It contained a clue to the hidden immunity idol.

"Nice." Hunter said as Charger walks in.

"What happened?" Charger asked

"Nothing, we defeated the Giant." Hunter said pocketing the note. "You okay?"

"Yes, I landed in some trees. Charger is fine." Charger said

 **Hunter's Confession: I found the clue to the hidden immunity idol. I am hesitant to show anyone else right now. I might show Fawkes since I trust him but Charger…well he might blab to others. But for now I shall keep it a secret.**

 _Villain's Tribe Day 5_

The tribe came back upset about another loss.

"I hate this." Kerrigan said "It's like we have a tribe full of idiots."

"Well we do have Russell and Jack." Morty said

"Besides that." Kerrigan said "It just seems like me and Blazek are carrying the team. You and Snake are the only other competent ones here."

"Hey!" Brick shouted

"You and me are still enemies Brick." Kerrigan snapped

"Oh yeah." Brick replied "Carry on."

 **Kerrigan's Confession: We have to win the next challenge. We have been steamrolled so far and it is pissing me off. It's like being on a tribe of Arthas's. A bunch of incompetent idiots with an ego problem. We voted one off but we have a few more to deal with.**

"If we lose again we should vote out a weak link." Morty said to Kerrigan as they go someplace private. "I say Jack."

"Jack is at least not overweight." Kerrigan said "And plus he is smart. I say Russell."

"That guy is annoying too." Morty said

 **Morty's Confession: While I know that I am not in Kerrigan's alliance I can still strategize with her and try to keep the target off myself and Brick. Plus we need some weak links taken out. Jack, Russell, Oak, and burke are all expendable.**

"Well we should see depends on who performs lousy at the challenge." Kerrigan said as her and Morty break off but Burke was watching.

 **Burke's Confession: One thing I am good at is observing and with Kerrigan and Morty being two of the smarter members of the tribe I want to stay close. Because if one tries to target me I need to know about. Right now I am safe…for now.**

 _Immunity Day 6_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said as the tribe gathered "For today's challenge you will have to unbury a boat in the sand. Once you have that boat you will need to paddle to the far end of the lake to grab a puzzle bag. Once you have it come back and two members will have to assemble a puzzle. First team to complete the puzzle wins immunity. Heroes who will be sitting out?"

"I will" Mightyena said

"Mightyena take a seat on the bench and also there are six oars on each boat since not all members can paddle." Nighteye explained "Let's begin." Everyone gets into position. "Survivors ready…go!" both teams ran out to the beach to unbury their boat. Hunter and Fawkes manage to make a good team as they grabbed the front and lifted it out of the sand. While the villains struggled. Soon the heroes got their boat out of the sand.

"Heroes once again taking a huge lead." Nighteye said

The heroes gathered into the boat and starts to paddle. Once the heroes were halfway the villains finally got their boat and gathered in it.

"We have to catch up!" Kerrigan yelled as they tried to catch up but gained little ground as the heroes grabbed their bag and got to shore. Duran and Gordon went to the table to assemble the puzzle.

The villains got their bag and got to shore as Duran struggled with the puzzle as Gordon assembled very little of it.

"Villains have a shot to win." Nighteye said as Kerrigan and Oak go up to assemble it. Kerrigan glared at Duran who continued to struggle.

"Come on Duran." Roland said "They are going to win!"

"I am trying." Duran replied

After several minutes one tribe won.

"Villains win immunity!" Nighteye announced "They are safe tonight."

Gordon sighed frustrated at the loss.

"Sorry man." Duran said

"It's fine." Gordon replied "We almost had them."

"A come from behind win. Congratulations Villains. Heroes I will see you tonight." Nighteye said

 _Heroes Tribe Day 6_

The tribe came back after a devastating loss.

 **Duran's Confession: I threw the challenge today because I want to strike early at Roland's alliance. So far he has Gordon and Worf and while some alliances go for the followers I want to play tough and go for Roland.**

Duran pulled aside the Pokemon alliance.

"Did Roland tell you who is the target tonight?" Duran asked

"No." Jolteon replied

"I know your name is going around." Flareon admitted "According to Hunter."

"I know." Duran said sighing a bit "I am not sure why he does not trust me. I wanted to work with him."

"Well we have no idea who to vote for. We were going to throw our votes for Charger." Flareon said

"Unless you have a better idea?" Jolteon asked

"I hate to do it but we might as well vote for Roland." Duran said "I wanted to work with him but that is impossible. Worf has not campaigned against me and I rather keep Gordon for his smarts."

"We are with you." Mightyena said

 **Jolteon's Confession: First vote and we are already targeting a valuable team member. Roland is like our leader and while he is valuable he might be the best choice tonight. Last thing I want is a vindictive person just like Astrid was.**

"Great to hear it." Duran said

 **Duran's Confession: I got the Pokemon with me and now I want the alliance I nicknamed the Zombie alliance consisting of Fawkes, Charger, and Hunter with me.**

Roland was with Hunter.

"I am not sure if we should vote off Duran tonight." Roland said "We need him in challenges."

"I know." Hunter said "Were you thinking of Mightyena?"

"Maybe." Roland said as Mightyena walks over.

"Hey, by the way Duran is targeting you." Mightyena said

"What?" Roland said not surprised

"Because he thinks he is targeting you." Mightyena explained

 **Mightyena's Confession: Just in case they are going to target me I want to get both Roland and Duran to vote for each other. Much easier to survive if I get no votes.**

"Thanks for the information." Roland said about to pet Mightyena who backed away scared.

"Umm thanks…" Mightyena said running off.

"She's been acting strange." Hunter said

"Yeah." Roland replied "But the target has changed. I will let Worf and Gordon know. We are going for Duran."

 **Roland's Confession: The cutthroat game has started now. I guess the bad part about being considered the leader is that you have a constant target on your back. I am hoping that Hunter can rope in Fawkes and Charger.**

"I will let Fawkes and Charger know." Hunter said walking away

Nearby the shelter Duran was with Charger and Fawkes.

"So I just want a fair chance and Roland is not giving me it." Duran pleaded "I would understand if he was targeting me for failing the challenge but he was targeting me before the challenge."

"You are right. It is not right to target someone based on rumors." Fawkes replied "We are with you."

"Charger hates voting out someone on this tribe." Charger said "Charger will feel sad since Charger likes Roland but Charger will vote him out."

 **Fawke's Confession: I always like to play an honest game in the pre merge and I rather vote out the trouble makers and Roland is causing trouble. However at the same time Roland is a respectable guy who treats me fairly.**

Hunter walks in "So you guys talked to Duran?" he asked after Duran had left

"Yes, he gave some good reasons to take out Roland." Fawkes explained

"Well I guess we are the swing votes." Hunter said "So who shall we take out tonight?"

 **Hunter's Confession: No matter what happens this should be an interesting Tribal Council and if either Duran or Roland goes it will hurt us since they are both strong and smart providers. But we need to end the division in the tribe.**

 _Tribal Council_

"Welcome to tribal council. Grab a torch and dip it in the fire and fire represents your life blah blah blah let's get started." Nighteye said as everyone sits down. "So Flareon tell me about your camp."

"Well we have fire but that is a given." Flareon replied "We easily built a shelter and we have plenty of food thanks to the abundance of fish."

"That is good to hear. And I know you guys dominated the first three challenges but what happened back there Gordon?" Nighteye asked

Gordon shrugged and pointed to Duran.

"I am guessing he is blaming me and yes I am to blame." Duran said "I messed up."

"Duran, since you messed up on the challenge do you think that puts a target on your back?" Nighteye asked

"Not the challenge I had a target on my back for a few days." Duran replied "Someone in the tribal does not trust me sadly."

"That would be me." Roland said

"Roland why don't you trust Duran?" Nighteye asked

"I have a good instinct and something is up with Duran." Roland replied

"Listen Roland I have done NOTHING to you. You need to give me a chance please." Duran said

"I am sorry but in the game you are a nice guy but outside you are two timing and a backstabber." Roland said "It is hard to deny that you backstabbed your race, Kerrigan, for what? I have no idea who you are or what your intentions are."

"Well that id your fault that you do not trust me." Duran replied

"Hunter, what do you think about this rivalry?" Nighteye asked

"Well Duran's past is sketchy but look at Oak. In his world he is a Hero and here he is a villain." Hunter replied "It is all depends on how you play the game and everyone plays it differently."

"Worf, going forward what would be the best thing for this tribe to do tonight?" Nighteye asked

"Simple, take out any drama." Worf replied "In my previous experience I had to deal with Khan, Bob, Burke, and Adrian who caused all sorts of conflict. Here we need to wipe it out right now before it hurts us in the long run."

"Fawkes have everyone been pulling their weight around camp?' Nighteye asked

"Yes for the most part but one tribe member could do a bit more." Fawkes replied "I will not name names."

"He means me." Mightyena replied "And it is hard to find work to do when I lack hands. Jolteon and Flareon can cook and hunt but they have fire and electric powers but I do not."

"Well it is time to vote Fawkes you are up first." Nighteye said as Fawkes goes up and votes followed by Gordon who writes down Duran but does not say anything. Duran then votes.

 **Roland**

"I have to eliminate anyone who is suspicious of me." Duran said "You are just lucky I do not reveal my true power."

Mightyena then votes followed by Flareon then Jolteon, then Hunter, Charger then Roland.

 **Duran**

"My gut is usually right and I get a very bad vibe from you." Roland said "I hope that I am wrong."

Worf finishes up the vote.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn "First vote…"

 **Duran**

 **Roland**

 **Duran**

 **Duran**

 **Roland**

 **Roland**

 **Roland**

 **Roland**

"Second person voted out of Survivor Heroes vs. Villains…"

 **Roland**

Roland sighed and grabbed his torch. "I hope I was wrong Duran." Roland said as he walks up with his troch. "Roland the tribe has spoken. Nighteye said snuffing Roland's torch as Roland walks away.

"You have voted out your leader and strong player in order to solve any conflict. Let's see if that solves your issues. Head back to camp." Nighteye said

 **Roland's Final Words: I did not expect to go out this early but Duran is playing a cutthroat game and I hope he goes soon because something if off about him. And I hope that tribe finds out soon.**

Next time on Survivor…with the lost of an ally Gordon and Worf look to bounce back as a new leader emerges. Mightyena's behavior starts to become more erratic. On the Villains Tribe Jack tries to sabotage the tribe.

Voted for Roland: Duran, Hunter, Fawkes, Charger, Jolteon, Flareon, Mightyena

Voted for Duran: Roland, Worf, Gordon.

Notes on the booted: I some earlier versions of the season Roland actually made it far and was the last hero voted out at the final 6 (It was a bad season). However here I needed him to cast some suspension on Duran and that not every hero is heroic.


	3. Chapter 3

Video Game Survivor Heroes Vs. Villains Episode 3 **we need more brains….mmmm delicious brains**

Last time on Survivor…with Vulpes gone the villains wanted to focus on winning. On the Heroes Tribe Duran confronted Roland and despite trying to make up Duran still wanted Roland gone. Heroes won reward which angered Kerrigan. However the villains managed to make a comeback during immunity and won due to Duran throwing the challenge. Duran and Roland targeted each other due to Roland not trusting Duran and in the end Roland was voted out 7-3. 18 are left who will be voted out next?

 **Heroes: Fawkes, Gordon, Duran, Mightyena, Flareon, Jolteon, Hunter, Charger, Worf**

 **Villains: Jack, Brick, Morty, Kerrigan, Blazek, Russell, Burke, Snake, Oak**

 _Heroes Tribe Night 6_

The tribe came back to camp silent.

"So I guess our leader is gone now." Worf said "This bad."

 **Worf's Confession: Once again I exited Tribal Council with one less ally. This is not how I want to start off my season. I refuse to be on the losing end of an alliance. I must figure out a way not to be targeted next but with my and Gordon on the outs it will be tough.**

"He was an effective leader and it was a tough person to vote out." Fawkes said "However what done is done and we have to move on."

"We need a new leader though." Flareon noted

"Well we need someone who is strong and everyone respects." Worf said

Everyone looks at Fawkes.

"What?" Fawkes asked

"It looks like you are the new leader." Duran said "Congratulations."

"I am not really the leader type." Fawkes said

"Nonsense you work hard and do well in challenges and besides the Giants are scared of you now." Hunter said

 **Fawkes's Confession: I never really led anything. I was a prisoner for most of my life but the tribe respects me and I have to lead to the best of my ability. I just do not want to go out next like Roland.**

"Good job on the promotion." Duran said slapping Fawkes's back as Mightyena slinked away.

"What is wrong with her?" Charger asked

"She has some issues that she needs to work out." Flareon said

"Does she need a petting?" Charger asked "Charger knows that Flareon and Jolteon likes petting."

"No, that is not a good idea." Flareon replied

 **Flareon's Confession: Mightyena has been struggling since she arrived. Before we were cast she reached out to me to tell me what happened and we both thought that coming back would help but she is isolating herself. I hope she can explain what happened before the others think that she is an easy vote.**

"We should just give her some space." Flareon said "Please."

"Okay." Charger replied

 _Heroes Tribe Day 7_

The next morning Flareon and Jolteon went to look for Mightyena.

"Where is she?" Jolteon asked "She could not have gotten far."

"She did not quit." Flareon said as they were looking for her.

 **Jolteon's Confession: Mightyena left the camp last night and some of us were thinking that she quit but the camera men says that she is still in the game. I am guessing that she just wandered off.**

They soon found Mightyena by a river catching fish using her mouth.

"There you are we were worried about you." Flareon said

"I needed some time by myself." Mightyena replied "I am fine."

"Well we are glad. Because we hate for you to be targeted." Jolteon said happily.

"I really do not care." Mightyena replied "Now we have some fish to cook up."

 **Mightyena's Confession: This game has been hard on me and I am finding it hard not to quit…but I dealt with tougher situations so I need to suck it up and keep playing. I am not a quitter. My friend Snorlax would be devastated to hear that I quit. However if I am voted out I will not complain.**

Worf and Gordon met with Hunter and Fawkes.

"So why did you guys take out the leader?" Worf asked trying to keep his anger in check.

"I just hate drama over any misunderstandings." Hunter explained. "It was a difficult choice and it could have gone either way."

"So are we next?" Worf asked

"Depends if Mightyena can get her head back in the game or now." Fawkes explained.

 **Gordon's Confession: We are in a tight spot. Me and Worf are the bottom two and either of us can go. We need to climb back up and keep fighting. Neither of us are quitters and we are both fighters so I think we can do it.**

"Hopefully, because I rather have a strong tribe." Worf said "We need to get rid of the some of the Pokémon. Mainly Jolteon and Mightyena. They are both the weakest."

"I agree." Hunter replied "We can keep Flareon since she is out main source of fire."

 **Hunter's Confession: I find it funny that whenever someone needs to try to save themselves they come to me. There are two major alliances. My alliance which is named the Zombie alliance which is me, Charger, and Fawkes and the Pokémon alliance. They are ignoring the Pokémon and coming to me.**

"Well thanks for listening." Worf said

"No problem." Hunter replied

 _Villains Tribe Day 7_

Snake looked in the rice bag to make a discovery.

"Someone has been trying to sabotage us." Snake said as he called the tribe for a meeting.

 **Snake's Confession: It is my turn to cook the rice and when I opened the bag half was missing. I need to figure out who did this and put an end to this. There is no way we are going to get weaker because someone decided to stupidly sabotage us.**

"Okay guys I brought you here because someone took out half of the rice." Snake said "So who did it?"

Everyone looks at Russell.

"What are you lookin at me for?" Russell asked

"Because you always sabotage your tribe." Blazek replied "So did you?"

"No, I empty water canteens and burn socks but I leave the food alone." Russell said offended

 **Russell's Confession: I do not sabotage food. I need it to eat. I hate being hungry. How dare dem dumbasses tell me what I did or did not do.**

"I say Jack." Brick said "Because he is evil enough to do this."

"Hey dumbass." Jack said sounding offended "Why would I sabotage my tribe? It's like taking apart my own robot army."

"Because two of us are on your tribe and you and Blazek hate each other." Morty commented

"True but there are others on this tribe that is okay." Jack said "I am not sabotaging them."

 **Jack's Confession: Okay okay I sabotaged the tribe. I only took half of the rice and stashed it. My goal is to find it later and be a hero but if they suspect me I will keep it hidden for a long time.**

"Whatever you are still scum." Morty said walking off.

"Well if we see this happen again Kerrigan will unleash her powers." Snake threatened

"How will she do that?" Burke asked

"I am read minds Burke and I will probe for every bit of information." Kerrigan replied "I am keeping my powers in check for now."

"Good thing I have nothing to hide." Burke said

"Same here." Oak replied

"I meant all of your secrets." Kerrigan said grinning "Would be funny to know all of your most embarrassing moments."

 **Kerrigan's Confession: Since my first season I am going in underpowered. If I go in full power I would win every challenge and know every plot. I love a challenge and while I ended up voted out I feel that victory would be better to go in weaker and unable to read minds.**

Blazek met up with Kerrigan after the tribe meeting.

"The bad thing about this tribe is anyone could have done it." Blazek said "However I can rule out 5 of us."

"Yes and maybe Oak so that would leave Burke, Russell, and Jack." Kerrigan replied

"We should target those three next starting with Jack or Russell." Blazek said

"Good idea. Neither of them are helpful and we can use Burke's vote." Kerrigan added

 **Blazek's Confession: Simple strategy, take out the untrustworthy ones. Burke is a snake, Russell is and idiot, and Jack well is also an idiot. While none of us are trustworthy I ate least can get along with Kerrigan and Snake so they are safe from my plans for now.**

 _Heroes Tribe Day 7_

Mightyena came back to camp with Jolteon and Flareon carrying her supply of fish.

"We found her." Flareon said "She was out catching fish."

"Sorry about that I wanted something better than rice." Mightyena replied "I hunt better at night and I lost track of time."

"That is great." Duran said "That is enough to feed us today."

"Great job!" Fawkes added

 **Flareon's Confession: I am glad that we got Mightyena back into this game. I hate losing allies. Even my original season I lost Eevee to that devastating injury and Fabio and both hurt me. I am hoping to turn it around this season with Mightyena and Jolteon.**

The tribe starts to cook the fish as Gordon did not look happy.

 **Gordon's Confession: Mightyena was our target and with her providing fish and a reason for leaving camp that puts the target back on me and Worf's back. This is not looking good for us. We need to either find another target or go back to targeting Duran.**

"You have done well." Fawkes said "I admit I had my doubts but you proved me wrong." Fawkes moves in and pets Mightyena.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Mightyena yelled jumping back surprising the tribe. "Sorry…I hate being touched." She added before running off.

"Is okay?" Fawkes asked

"Yeah." Worf added "Something is not right."

Flareon sighed "Something happened to her but as her friend I will not reveal it. She will when she is ready."

"So please do not touch her for the time being." Jolteon added

 **Jolteon's Confession: Flareon is the only one who knows what happened to Mightyena and I do have my suspicions on what happened but I hate to jump to conclusions.**

"Did you do something wrong?" Charger asked

"No, I was just trying to pet her." Fawkes replied still a bit stunned.

"You did nothing wrong…just respect her space." Flareon added

 **Duran's Confession: This is perfect Mightyena is weak emotionally. Well she was always emotion and a bitch but with her attitude she will keep the target on herself and off me. However I have no intention on voting her out. My goal is Gordon Freeman. I will lease Worf alone since he is not actively campaigning for me.**

"Well I guess we can cook the fish up and save one for when she gets back." Fawkes said still feeling a bit guilty.

"I can bring it to her." Flareon replied

"Charger loves fish!" Charger yelled

 **Fawkes's Confession: I try to stay out of drama and I was hoping being in this tribe I could avoid that but nope there is always drama to be found. I really want to know what is going with Mightyena. Is she being bullied, threatened, injured, or just scared. I am not sure.**

 _Villains Tribe Day 7_

Burke and Oak go out of camp to talk.

"We might not be in the best position." Burke said

"Why? What happened?" Oak asked "Did you overhear something?"

"Yes…" Burke said sighing a bit "You might be targeted."

"What why?" Oak asked confused

"Because they see you as the weakest but the smartest." Burke lied "And with that they see you as a threat."

 **Burke's Confession: I am a snake in this tribe and while I want to play a more under the radar game I want to play puppet master again but behind the scenes. I already got Kerrigan suspicious of Oak and now I want Oak to be paranoid.**

"Just watch yourself out there." Burke warned "But no matter what I have your back."

"Thanks." Oak replied

 **Oak's Confession: While I do not really fit in with everyone I am glad that at least Burke has my back. I know the guy is smart and I would like to align with the smarter members of the tribe like before.**

Morty was by the shelter with Snake and Blazek.

"So what happened in your season that caused you to ram Lilith in the challenge and injure her?" Snake asked

"It was stupidity." Morty replied "I was always competitive and I would win no matter the cost and I guess I went overboard. Lilith was pissed at me for that and Brick was also angry that I caused him and Tychus to fight."

"However he seemed to forgive you." Blazek said

"He was angry for about a week before going back to normal." Morty added "He is not the brightest but he is honest and loyal friend."

 **Morty's Confession: This season is my redemption for me. I need to play less cutthroat and play smarter. But more importantly I want to stay loyal to Brick and Roland once we make it to the merge. No backstabbing those two or causing injuries.**

"Well I am looking to change myself here too." Snake said "I was good in my first season and lost to a bitter jury and the second season I butted heads with Wrex which was a dumb thing to do."

"Well you are doing well as a leader so far." Morty complimented.

 **Snake's Confession: While Morty is not in the main alliance I feel that we can use him and Brick as extra votes. Because once some of the less trustworthy people are gone we should make it to the merge and he can get Roland on our side….hopefully.**

"Well I am looking to change a bit too." Blazek said "Do not vote out my allies on day 6. I need to wait until the merge."

"Are you saying you will vote me out?" Snake asked

"Hey once we beat the Heroes to dust there will be little choice." Blazek said

"Good enough." Snake added

"Besides we are all probably thinking about it I am just more blunt about it." Blazek added

 **Blazek's Confession: Of course I am a backstabber who can easily manipulate others. In this season it will be harder but luckily it is generally accepted so I can get away talking about it more than any other season.**

 _Reward Day 8_

"Welcome to reward and immunity." Nighteye said "Take a look at the new Heroes Tribe Roland voted out of the last Tribal Council."

Many were shocked

"Holy *beep* dude." Morty said

"Yeah! One of you *beep*holes gone!" Jack cheered causing Blazek to slap the back of his head.

"Surprised?" Nighteye asked

"Yeah man." Morty replied "The Heroes are playing hard this season to take him out."

"Well it is time for reward…today's challenge you will race across in pairs to retrieve 6 crates. Once you have all six crates you need to assemble them to complete some stairs while having the name of this season completed. Once all members are on top the winning tribe wins reward which is a trip to the Companions Hall for a feast where you get to socialize with some real warriors. While the losers get to come to Tribal Council tomorrow night where someone will be voted off." Nighteye explained "So let's get started."

First pairs up were Charger and Jolteon for Heroes and Kerrigan and Oak for Villains.

"Survivors ready…go!" Nighteye yelled as both pairs ran to the crate. Charger rams the crate as Jolteon tried to push it but due to her size is not able to make much head way.

"I have an idea." Jolteon said whispering to Charger. Charger ran off and runs back hitting the crate sending back to the start as Kerrigan and Oak were rolling their crate to their starting line.

"Heroes playing smart." Nighteye said as Hunter and Gordon run out. Kerrigan and Oak return as Burke and Russell run out. Hunter and Gordon make it to their crate and roll it back quickly before Burke and Russell could get to their crate.

"Villains slowing down." Nighteye said as Fawkes and Flareon run out. Russell and Burke were coming back slowly with their crate as Fawkes easily rolls it with his strength as Flareon just follows. Soon both tribes were back. Mightyena and Worf run out as well as Snake and Morty. Heroes started to lose some ground as Mightyena was unable to push as Snake and Morty came back first. Jack and Brick run out.

"Now do not do anything stupid." Jack said as Brick shoves him into a tree.

"No problem." Brick replied as Worf and Mightyena were back. Duran and Fawkes run out. Brick starts punching the crate back as Jack was stunned. Fawkes and Duran were back. Brick was back shortly after. Gordon and Worf run out for the final crate as Blazek and Brick run out. Blazek and Brick were able to make up some time by getting their crate back as Snake and Kerrigan run out for the final crate but Gordon and Worf were back with their crate.

"Heroes start with your stairs!" Nighteye yelled as the Heroes starts to assemble the crates. Villains were then back with their crates. "Villains start yours!" Both tribes were working fast but soon one tribe completed it.

"Villains have their stairs completed they just need to get to the top!" Nighteye announced as the Heroes were struggling with their stair case as some of the crates needed to be flipped but despite trying the villains made it to the top.

"Villains win reward and immunity!" Nighteye announced. "Villains congratulations a cart is here to take you to the Companions hall in Whiterun. Heroes I will see you tomorrow at Tribal Council. Head back to camp."

 _Reward Day 8_

The Villains Tribe arrived at the companions halls as Farkas greets them.

"Welcome." Farkas said "Come over and have a seat we have a feast laid out for you."

"Great we are hungry." Snake said as the villains sat down and started to eat.

 **Snake's Confession: This is what we needed. We needed a good win. It was close but we pulled it off and now we are eating well and are safe while the heroes are forced to vote someone else off again.**

While eating Jack noticed a note under a plate and swiped it as Morty noticed.

"This good…not good as my food you know since I prefer people who are not dogs to cook." Jack said as the Companions all glare at Jack.

"Damn it Jack." Kerrigan said

"I don't care what they are. This food is awesome." Brick said

 **Jack's Confession: So I saw this note and I thought. Yes a hidden immunity idol. Now with that I will have all of the power. I just put it in my bag and wait until we get into camp.**

Jack gets up for a moment as Morty swipes the clue and replaces it with a fake one.

"This is good." Morty said to himself.

 **Morty's Confession: I saw Jack take the clue to the hidden immunity idol and I did the whole switch o roo on the clue. He will be looking for the idol in a place that it will never be in. Normally I would not do this but it is Jack.**

By the end of the dinner the tribe got up and left.

 **Kerrigan's Confession: I want to win as many immunities as possible not just for numbers but I am hoping that one of the Heroes losses will result in Duran going home. I hate him and if he makes it to the merge then we are screwed.**

 _Heroes Tribe Day 8_

The tribe came back to camp after their loss.

"Well that stunk." Flareon said "We were doing so well too."

"The Villains have that slime Oak who is good at puzzles." Mightyena grumbled. "I hate him so much."

"I know that you were rivals…" Fawkes said before Mightyena interrupted him.

"IT IS MORE THAN THAT!" Mightyena screamed

The tribe looked at Mightyena.

"What did he do?" Worf asked

"I…I rather not talk about it." Mightyena said

"Fair enough." Worf replied

 **Worf's Confession: Tonight should easy in taking out Mightyena but something tells me that it might not be the smartest vote. Emotional she is not here but she has fight in her and she did provide us with fish. Plus I want to know what happened between her and Oak.**

Worf and Gordon meet outside of camp.

"I think we should get rid of Mightyena tonight." Gordon suggested "Her attitude and her emotional state is not good for us."

"No." Worf replied "We should work with the Pokémon to get Duran out. We target Mightyena we have 4 votes against us since Duran will be targeting one of us."

"You have a point but Duran is hard to get rid of. He is too likeable." Gordon added

 **Gordon's Confession: Good news is that Duran is in no major alliances but the bad news is that everyone but us likes him and will probably not vote him out. But we have to try. If someone must go I hope it is Worf because I just need 3 more days and I think I can use my previous experience with Duran to save me.**

"Well let's see what happens then." Worf said

On the other side of camp Duran was talking to the Pokémon.

"So what do you three think about the vote tonight?" Duran asked

"We are not sure." Flareon said "I would prefer Charger just because he is not good at puzzles but who are you suggesting?"

"I suggest either Worf or Gordon since they both voted against me and are still campaigning for me however I prefer Gordon because he is the more silent type and is getting Worf to do all of the talking." Duran explained "Besides Worf alone has not once tried to convince others to take me out."

"Interesting so Gordon then?" Flareon asked

"I guess we can but he is strong and good at puzzles." Jolteon added as Mightyena stayed silent.

"I know but so am I and Hunter is too so we can pick up that slack." Duran added

 **Duran's Confession: Tribal Council is tomorrow and I wanted to strike first but getting the alliances to take out Gordon. I know that Gordon if he get to the merge can go far. He rarely talks and is strong. Worf on the other hand I think will be targeted in the merge. So I want to keep him around to soak up votes.**

"We will vote with you but we want long term." Flareon said "Because I rather not have my alliance targeted if Gordon goes."

"Well you three are very loyal to each other." Duran replied "So is the other alliance but I will consider it. I played with Charger and Hunter before and while I was never on a tribe with them I know that Hunter is a big threat and Charger can hurt us in challenges."

 **Flareon's Confession: I know I am risking my alliance here but we need Duran to go with us next time because Duran will be a swing vote. He has not committed to any alliance. So I need to play tough in order to get him on my side because I do not want any of us to go early.**

"Should we go with him?" Jolteon asked as Duran walked off.

"Maybe." Flareon replied "We could go with him or we could join up with Hunter and Fawkes and Charger and form an alliance of 6."

"That could work." Jolteon replied

 **Jolteon's Confession: I am glad that Flareon is the leader of the alliance. Because she can always think of a way to get us into a better position. Besides I know she is completely loyal to the alliance and so am I. So hopefully we can use this to our advantage.**

 _Heroes Tribe Day 9_

As tribal council looms Duran was walking with Hunter.

"So I know that you and Gordon played together before well were in the same tribe but he is going after me tonight." Duran said

"Well I guess so." Hunter said shrugging "So you want to go after Gordon one of our smartest?"

"He is smart and he is staying behind the more vocal Worf because his silence will make him go farther." Duran explained "Besides I have done nothing to get targeted."

 **Duran's Confession: I already have the Pokémon on my side now I need the Zombie alliance to get on my side and take out Gordon and then get both alliances to turn on each other.**

"You are right about that but what do you have to offer?" Hunter asked

"My loyalty. With me in your alliance you have 4 people." Duran said "If we then get rid of Worf we would have a 4-3 advantage."

"Well you make a good deal." Hunter said "I will let Fawkes and Charger know."

 **Hunter's Confession: I am not sure what to think of Duran's offer. He might have offered the Pokémon the same deal. But I rather listen to my alliance and see what they think.**

Hunter approaches his alliance. "So Duran offered me a deal." He said seeing Worf.

"And what is that deal?" Worf asked

"If we vote out Gordon we get Duran…what do you offer?" Hunter asked

"Me and Gordon's loyalty." Worf offered "You can control the tribe with 5 and we are all strong compared to the Pokémon."

"We will consider your offer." Fawkes said

 **Worf's Confession: Gordon is quiet and does not speak much which means I have to do the work. I am not good at this strategy stuff since whenever I make a promise I intend to keep it. Still I would not mind joining up with either alliance.**

Worf leaves.

"Honestly I have no idea who to vote for." Hunter said sighing.

"Me either. I prefer Mightyena but our strongest prefer to butt heads together." Fawkes added

"Charger thinks either would be good allies." Charger added

 **Charger's Confession: Charger fine with vote as long as one of the fluffy animals stays unless it is the mean one that likes to bite. Charger wishes not to vote out Glasses Guy or Hybrid Man but Charger has to stay with alliance.**

Worf then visited the Pokémon alliance.

"So that is my deal." Worf said "With us 5 we can control the tribe."

"Interesting offer." Flareon said

"But how can we believe you." Jolteon asked

"Because I keep my promises." Worf replied "I play with honor."

"Okay we will think about it." Flareon replied

 **Flareon's Confession: I know Worf plays with honor but like Duran he could easily join up with the other alliance since they are stronger but Worf's butt is not on the line it is his ally. Maybe his ally should be over here offering deals and not Worf.**

The tribe headed to tribal council.

 **Worf's Confession: I decided to offer my loyalty to both alliances but my alliance is desperate and now it is do or die because I am next if Gordon goes.**

 _Tribal Council_

"Welcome back Heroes Tribe." Nighteye said as everyone sat down. "Once again you guys gave up another lead. Charger what do you think can turn this tribe around?"

"Charger thinks we have too much muscle and we need more brains….mmmm delicious brains." Charger replied

"Oh great you got him going again." Hunter said

"Sorry, Mightyena there were some comments on your attitude." Nighteye mentioned "Have you been able to integrate yourself better in this tribe?"

Mightyena did not answer and just shrugged

"Okay, well 0-2 on good answers." Nighteye commented "Duran any ideas on how to come back in challenges?"

"Yes, like Charger said they beat us in puzzles but the physical aspect we are crushing them." Duran replied "They are not the most physical in fact when Kerrigan and Blazek are the two strongest and the only two females it is sad. Not being sexist it is just fact that the two strongest members are females. However they have a lot of good puzzle solves with Burke and Oak mainly."

"Fawkes, last night you voted out the leader. Who stepped up to be the new leader?" Nighteye asked

"I did." Fawkes replied "I have the respect of the tribe and while we lost I do not think that I am up for elimination."

"You are not." Flareon replied "We lose a lot of muscle on the tribe if you go home."

"Jolteon do you feel that you and the rest of the Pokémon hinder your tribe?" Nighteye asked

"A bit. It came up a lot but without actual hands and only having paws it is hard to do certain things in challenges but it does not stop us." Jolteon said "Mightyena found a lot of fish for us. Flareon keeps the fire going and I am a decent hunter. I am hoping to chase some rabbits tomorrow. Plus the three of us do not eat as much as the rest."

"With the vote coming up shortly, Flareon what do you think is best for the tribe?" Nighteye asked

"Keep us strong and united." Flareon replied "That is our only hope against the villains. They are divided and divided tribes rarely win."

"Worf, you look a little nervous." Nighteye noted

"Just waiting for the vote to be over so I can see where I end up." Worf replied "Because if the vote goes my way I am safe if not I am probably the next one to go. And I promise you I never go without a fight."

"It is time to vote. Fawkes start us off." Nighteye said as Fawkes goes up and votes followed by Gordon.

 **Duran**

"Well time to see how this goes. If I go home the tribe will regret it because I am their only hope in puzzles." Gordon said as Duran then votes.

 **Gordon Freeman**

"You could have made a case for yourself at Tribal but you remain silent like always." Duran said

Mightyena then votes followed by Flareon then Jolteon then Hunter, Charger and finally Worf.

 **Duran**

"If Gordon goes prepare for a fight." Worf said

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said getting the urn. "First vote…"

 **Duran**

 **Gordon Freeman**

 **Duran**

 **Gordon**

 **Goredon**

 **Gordon**

"Third person voted out of Heroes vs Villains."

 **Gordon**

Gordon sighs and walks up with his torch.

"Gordon the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said as Gordon walks off without saying anything. "Tonight you voted out one of your smartest and quietest tribe mate. May not have been the best choice but we will see. Head back to camp."

 **Gordon's Final Words: I was hoping this season would be different but I found myself going home on day 9. Good luck Worf you need it because I hate to see my allies go home one after another again.**

Voted for Gordon: Duran, Hunter, Fawkes, Charger, Jolteon, Flareon, Mightyena

Voted for Duran: Gordon, Worf

Next time on Survivor: Now alone Worf find an unlikely ally. Mightyena's attitude explodes on the tribe. While in the villains tribe the hunt for the idol is on as the clue is discovers but someone already has the idol.

Notes on the booted: Gordon was a fun short term character. While his silent approach is never very effective but his silence cost him in end as he was deemed more of a threat.

So read and comment.


	4. Chapter 4

Video Game Survivor Heroes vs. Villains Episode 4 **Charger is hidden very well.**

Last time on Survivor with Roland gone the Heroes elected Fawkes as their new leader as Mightyena isolated herself from the group but came back the next day with fish. On the villains tribe the food supply was sabotaged as Jack secretly took credit without anyone finding out. Villains won reward and immunity and on reward Jack found the clue but Morty switched his clue with a fake one. Before Tribal Council Duran wanted Gordon gone due to his silence and using Worf to campaign for him while Gordon and Worf targeted Duran however in the end Gordon was voted out 7-2. 17 are left who will be voted out next?

 **Heroes: Fawkes, Duran, Mightyena, Flareon, Jolteon, Hunter, Charger, Worf**

 **Villains: Jack, Brick, Morty, Kerrigan, Blazek, Russell, Burke, Snake, Oak**

 _Heroes Tribe Day 10_

After the vote Worf was by the fire poking at it with a stick and thinking while watching the other tribe mates doing chores.

 **Worf's Confession: Last night my ally Gordon was voted out. Both alliances are following Duran and while I have nothing against him I wanted to stick to my alliance and now that might be my downfall. I doubt I can penetrate or join either alliance but as a true Klingon I never give up and I will fight until the end.**

Duran spots Worf and goes over and sits down next to him.

"I know you think you are next but I want to save you." Duran said "Gordon and Roland were the ones who were really after me and I know you think I am honorable."

"I do." Worf replied "You fought bravely in every season and are a respectable person in the game."

"Exactly." Duran said "Outside of the game is different than in this game. Which is why I am on the Heroes Tribe. I want us to win and not get picked off."

 **Duran's Confession: With my opposition defeated and those two pitiful losers gone it is just Worf who I am hoping to swoop up as a loyal ally. Worf is 100% loyal to any alliance and he will be valuable and now we can act as swing votes and get both alliances against each other.**

"So what is the plan?" Worf asked "Both alliances are willing to work with each other."

"Well I think we can get them both to fight." Duran explained "I hate to do it but it necessary for our survival because if you go they might turn their attention to me. I am thinking we can use Mightyena to our advantage."

"How?" Worf asked

"I am still thinking about that part." Duran replied

 **Duran's Confession: I lied I know of a plan. And I know what Mightyena's secret is. Kerrigan is not the only one who can read minds however other than Flareon no one else knows and I want a big fight. So get ready for some fireworks.**

Elsewhere in camp Hunter and Flareon were looking for Jolteon.

"Where did you say she ran off to?" Hunter asked

"She saw a rabbit and chased after it." Flareon replied "She has a lot of energy so I have no idea how far she went."

"Well she could have not gotten far." Hunter replied "So have you thought about the vote after Worf is gone?"

"Not really." Flareon replied "However I have a feeling that my friends Mightyena will be next."

"Yes, unfortunately I am not sure how much longer we can keep her." Hunter said

 **Hunter's Confession: I wanted to break the news to Flareon while we are alone. I know Fawkes and Charger are on board but Mightyena needs to go soon than later. While Flareon wants Worf gone next I think we need him for now.**

"I know but she is having a tough time but she is trying to provide for us." Flareon said

"I know but I feel that we should keep Worf for a little bit." Hunter explained "He is strong and smart and we need him for the challenges."

"What about Charger?" Flareon asked "He is useless in puzzles and while he is strong he is not the best."

"I understand." Hunter said sighing "It stinks that both of our alliances have people expendable."

 **Flareon's Confession: I know Hunter is trying to protect his friend and ally Charger but I am doing the same thing with Mightyena. I defend my allies to the end. I will not back off. Hunter needs to understand that I cannot be swayed.**

Jolteon then jumps out. "I got rabbit!" she yelled dragging out a rabbit.

"Good job." Hunter said

"Great that means we can have a good meal tonight." Flareon added

 _Villains Tribe Day 10_

Morty was outside of camp looking over the clue to the hidden immunity idol.

"It has to be here somewhere." Morty said as Brick was with him with his pet Fox Roland 2.0

"Well maybe it is in plain sight." Brick replied "When I lose something it is usually in plain sight."

"No, too obvious." Morty said

 **Morty's Confession: I swiped the clue from Jack and replaced it with a fake clue. Jack is none the wiser and now I need to find the idol in order to protect myself from Jack in the future. Because he is coming after me and Brick.**

After some searching Roland 2.0 runs off.

"Come back!" Brick said chasing after Roland 2.0 before it stopped and started digging.

"What is it doing?" Morty asked as Roland 2.0 digs up a small bag. Morty takes it and opens it. "The idol! Brick your pet is a genius."

 **Brick's Confession: I knew Roland 2.0 would be useful. He bites Jack and Russell and he finds idols. Next thing we need is him winning a challenge for us.**

"I will keep this safe and use on either of us if we are vulnerable." Morty said

"Good idea." Brick replied

 **Morty's Confession: I took the idol because I knew Brick might somehow screw this up or lose it but if either of us are in trouble I will use it to save us. We are team and I want Brick with me as long as possible.**

On the other side of camp Jack was in the shelter while Blazek sunbathes.

"How can you sunbathe with it being so cold?" Jack asked

"Because I have fur and you don't." Blazek replied "Now shut up."

"While you strut around in a bikini hell no." Jack said "Besides despite your fur you are still fun to look at."

"You keep staring I will rip out your eyes." Blazek threatened.

"Oh please how…" Jack said before Blazek shows her knife. "Okay I am going to go somewhere else."

 **Blazek's Confession: With my alliance set there is really no use in strategizing. We just need to pick a target next time we lose and it might be based on who is more annoying. Jack or Russell.**

Jack pulls out his clue. "Maybe I might be able to find the idol." Jack reads the clue. "The idol is stuffed up Jack's ass…damn it it's a fake!" Jack ripped up the clue.

 **Jack's Confession: Damn it damn it damn it! I thought I had the clue but it was a fake. Nighteye probably planted fake clues in order to hide the real ones or keep it in the possession of the real villains.**

 _Heroes Tribe Day 11_

Fawkes was working in bringing in more firewood when he noticed Mightyena not working.

 **Fawkes's Confession: Each day Mightyena gets lazier and lazier. She caught some fish earlier but it does not make up the fact that she barely does much of anything. All she does is sit in the shelter and pout.**

"You need to do some work around here." Fawkes said "I have a list of chores that need to be done."

"Leave me alone." Mightyena replied turning her back on him.

"Come on you have been like this since day one." Fawkes said approaching her before reaching out to her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Mightyena shouted "I am not doing chores!"

"Then you can consider yourself gone next tribal council!" Fawkes yelled back "I am sick of your attitude!"

"Fine! We will see! At least I do not harbor and idiot!" Mightyena yelled

Charger peeks out from behind the shelter. "Someone called me?"

"False alarm." Fawkes said sighing.

 **Charger's Confession: Charger hate it when others fight so Charger tries to cheer everyone up with comedic timing…Charger still learning.**

"*Beep* you Fawkes you may be the leader but I am not listening to you." Mightyena said walking away.

"Why do I even bother?" Fawkes said

"Charger still thinks you are a great leader." Charger said

"Thank you." Fawkes replied

 **Mightyena's Confession: I do not need this. I want to be left alone. Fawkes needs to know this. I am not taking his *beep* around here.**

Elsewhere Duran is talking to Flareon.

"So what do you think of the next vote?" Duran asked

Flareon shrugged "Not sure. Maybe Worf?"

Duran shook his head "No Worf is good at the challenges. I am thinking Mightyena or Charger."

"No, not Mightyena." Flareon replied "And I like Charger. He is goofy."

"Well no one else is expendable." Duran said "I know you like to stay loyal but here is an All-Stars and I do not want to go into the merge down in numbers."

 **Duran's Confession: My goal right now is to get the two alliances to target each other. Problem is that both alliances like each other and despite each can afford to lose someone neither are willing to part but luckily I heard Fawkes and Mightyena fight earlier so if Flareon will not flip then I will get Fawkes to take out Mightyena for me and that will cause Flareon to take out Charger in retaliation.**

Duran walks off.

 **Flareon's Confession: I know Duran wants to save Worf and cause my alliance and the Zombie alliance to turn on each other but I want to keep both alliances intact. I want us to be united. As much as I like Worf he has to go sadly.**

Jolteon walks over "What's wrong?"

Flareon sighed "Nothing, I am hoping we win every immunity challenges from now on."

"Same here." Jolteon replied

 _Villains Tribe Day 11_

Kerrigan and Snake were walking through the woods.

"So what made you change your attitude since your first season?" Kerrigan asked

"Well it was actually All-Stars. My season was easy I was dealing with rookies and a bitter jury." Snake replied "And it did not work when I had to deal with Wrex. My mistake was trying to go after him instead of joining him. He would have made a good ally."

"You two still enemies?" Kerrigan asked

"Not sure we do not talk but before we left after All-Stars were cleared the air and forgave and forget since it was a game." Snake replied

 **Snake's Confession: I kept trying to play a cutthroat game and it keeps backfiring. So why not play a more clean game. And ally with big threats like Kerrigan and Blazek. I am sure when we merge they will be targeted over me.**

"What about you? Have you forgiven Arthas and Jericho?" Snake asked

"Well I did forgive Brick for his behavior." Kerrigan replied "And I am willing to work with Jericho if he was back this season but he won. As for Arthas well I heard he accepted until he heard I accepted to be in this game and Arthas pulled out. A shame I would love to humiliate him like he did with our tribe. We had one of the worst tribes ever."

 **Kerrigan's Confession: I know it is game but some grudges can never be forgiven. Brick lost his puppy and lost his mind. Jericho lost an ally and was pissed. Arthas well was an idiot. But the number 1 rule with me is do not piss me off or you will go home.**

They found Russell dumping out canteens.

"Hehe without water the tribe will be easier to manipulate." Russell said emptying a canteen.

 **Russell's Confession: Burning socks did not work…I accidently burnt mine but I can empty the canteens before the reward challenge so they can suffer a bit.**

"Umm Russell." Kerrigan said sighing "There are a few problems."

"What?" Russell asked

"First I do not need water to survive." Kerrigan said "Second you are dumping your own."

"And the third one?" Russell asked

"That is Blazek's canteen." Kerrigan said "She will not be happy."

"Not if she does not find out." Russell replied as he hears growling behind him. "She is behind me isn't she?"

"Nice knowing you." Snake said as Blazek grabs Russell

"You little punk!" Blazek said

 **Blazek's Confession: I was wondering where my canteen is and seeing how Jack is busy doing Jack things Russell is the only other one to steal it. And now he will pay.**

Burke and Oak come across Russell who is tied to a tree with a sign that says DO NOT FEED THE TROLL

"I swear this tribe is insane." Oak said "I feel that we are the only two sane people here."

"I agree." Burke replied

 **Oak's Confession: If you are in a tribe full of villains strange things will happen. Luckily I am not really a villain. I am really a nice guy who can do no wrong so I am drama free.**

 _Reward Challenge Day 11_

"Welcome to reward." Nighteye said "Gordon was voted out the night before."

The villains were once again surprised.

"Damn these heroes are here to play." Morty commented. "Two good players out already."

"Today's challenge is a classic. In this heated pool are 4 platforms. Two people from each tribe needs to dive down and using a crowbar remove the platforms and arrange them so your tribe can make it across. Once the entire tribe is across you win reward." Nighteye explained "Reward is a feast delivered to your camp. Complete with a table and chairs that you will keep. So villains you have one extra member who will sit out?"

"I will." Russell said

"Russell take a seat on the bench and let us begin." Nighteye said moments late the divers were chosen. "Okay so diving for the Heroes tribe are Worf and Duran and for the villains are Snake and Kerrigan. Survivors ready…go!" Nighteye said as all four dive in. Kerrigan wastes no time using her hands to rip the boards off as the platforms rose. Snake arranged them as they came up. Worf and Duran however were working together well but were falling behind.

"Two different strategies but it looks like Kerrigan's strength has an advantage." Nighteye said

Soon the villains had all of their platforms arranged as the Heroes only had one left. The villains starts to cross but Oak and Jack slowed them down.

The heroes then got their platforms up. "Go! Go!" Worf yelled

The Heroes starts to cross as Flareon froze. "Oh crap water." She said as Charger runs straight across but trips over the last platform and falls in.

"Flareon you can do it!" Mightyena cheered but it was too late as the villains made it across.

"Villains win reward!" Nighteye yelled "Villains a feast will be waiting for you back at camp. Heroes sorry but I have nothing for you."

 _Heroes Tribe Day 11_

The Heroes came back defeated.

"I am sorry guys I just hate water." Flareon said "Being a fire type it is my fear."

"It's okay." Worf said "They were way ahead of us anyways."

 **Flareon's Confession: I felt responsible for today's loss. I froze up on the first platform. I am trying to show that Pokemon can perform well in challenges but today was not a good challenge for me.**

"Gordon was always good at that challenge." Reminded Worf

"Yes, yes we know." Hunter replied "I am sorry but it is too late to bring him back. We cannot unvote him."

"Why are we keeping the weak links around here?' Worf asked "Do I like this tribe yes but we are weak and we need to cut some of them."

"I am not cutting my friends and allies." Hunter replied

"I hate to do it but it has to be done or we will not last long in the merge." Worf added "I am tired of you guys protecting the weak and ones who do not need to be here." He looked at Mightyena.

"Do not look at me." Mightyena growled

 **Worf's Confession: I hate losing and today I kind of let off some steam. I am not going to sit back and let them target me. They can either take out a weak link or we can all have a nice vacation in Losers Lodge.**

After Worf's little rant the tribe split up.

"You okay?" Duran asked

"Yes, I am just a bit angry from losing." Worf replied "We lost two good members and are keeping the weak."

Duran sighed "I know I took out your allies but they wanted me gone. I agree. I wanted to take out the weak links."

"Then why don't we do that?" Worf asked

"I am working on it." Duran replied "Just trust me."

 **Duran's Confession: The real problem with the Heroes tribe is that everyone is loyal to their allies and in turn hurts this tribe. What a bunch of morons. Because this is getting tougher I could use some of my powers but I prefer not to.**

Watching them was Charger from a distance.

"Charger no trust Hybrid man." Charger said as Duran turned around causing Charger to duck behind the tree.

 **Charger's Confession: Charger no like Duran. Duran is evil and not zombie like evil but galaxy ending evil. Charger must warn tribe but glasses guy and solider man were voted out for that. Charger does not want to go home again.**

 _Villains Tribe Day 11_

A feast was laid out for the Villains.

"This is great." Burke said as they all started to fill their plates.

"Enough for everyone." Morty said "I am watching you Jack."

"What are you looking at me for?" Jack asked "Russell was the one who was trying to empty the canteens."

Morty then noticed a clue and got an idea. "Hey look at this. A clue to the hidden immunity idol."

"Oh really?' Burke asked curiously.

 **Burke's Confession: Oh Morty didn't you learn from your previous season? Well not really since you did not make this mistake. Never show a clue to the villains. I found the idol once and I can find it again.**

"What does it say?" Oak asked

"It says that the idol is buried underneath a big tree." Morty said "Well there are plenty of big trees around here."

"Well after we are done it will be a scramble to find it." Blazek said as Russell and Jack run off "Or the two dumbest ones will try to find it. More food for us."

 **Morty's Confession: I already have the idol but I do not want anyone to know so why not have everyone go on an idol hunt. It will keep the target off me as anyone now can have an idol.**

Oak and Burke were out together looking for the idol.

"So any ideas for the next vote if we lose?" Oak asked

"Easy Jack or Russell." Burke replied

"Good is the rest on board?" Oak asked

"Yeah, everyone else is annoyed with them." Burke replied

 **Oak's Confession: Out of everyone here Burke is the only one I can trust to have my back. While he is a snake and puppet master he needs an ally to prevent being taken out for being a loner.**

"Well I just want to make sure that you have my back." Oak said

"Don't worry, while I lacked close allies in my original season." Burke explained "I want to stay loyal."

 **Burke's Confession: While Oak seems a bit paranoid since he is kind of the outsider being nice I want him to feel safe. Besides he is one of our main puzzle solvers. I see him getting to at least the merge.**

 _Immunity Day 12_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said as everyone gathers in. "Today's challenge you will be in an arena. 6 people will be in it. 3 will be tosses balls into baskets on the other side while 3 fight in the center to bring the balls to the shooters. First tribe to 3 wins immunity and we will switch out after every round. Villains since you have one extra person who will be sitting out?"

"I will." Burke said

"Burke take a seat on the bench and let's get started." Nighteye said. Moments later the tribes get into position. "Throwing for Heroes are Worf, Duran, and Hunter. In the arena are Mightyena, Fawkes, and Jolteon. For the Villains throwing is Snake, Blazek, and Morty. In the arena are Oak, Kerrigan, and Brick. Survivors ready go!"

Fawkes clashes in the center knocking back Kerrigan and Brick as Oak grabs a ball but Jolteon jumps on him.

"Mine!" Jolteon yelled lightly zapping Oak.

"Ow ow!" Oak yelled tossing Jolteon off. Fawkes grabbed two balls and threw them back to the throwers.

"You will not win this time." Oak said taunting Mightyena as he tosses a ball to Blazek who misses. Mightyena tries to grab the ball but Oak grabs her.

"Do not touch me!" Mightyena yelled biting Oak hard in the leg drawing blood as Duran scores.

"Heroes score!" Nighteye said

"Get her off me!" Oak cried out as Fawkes and Kerrigan pry her off.

"Mightyena!" Nighteye yelled angered "You are kicked out of the challenge. No drawing blood."

"*beep*" Mightyena said growling at Oak trying to hold back some tears as she walks off to the bench where Burke was sitting.

"What is her problem?" Kerrigan asked

"Not sure." Fawkes said as Oak's leg was bandaged.

"Luckily it is not severe just pierced the skin but go easy." Nighteye said "Heroes still lead 1-0. The throwers for the Heroes are Duran, Fawkes, and Hunter. The ones in the arena are Flareon, Charger, and Worf. Throwing for the Villains are Kerrigan, Brick, and Snake. In the arena are Jack, Blazek, and Morty…go!"

Flareon used ember to keep Jack from a ball as Blazek and Worf collide. "Damn she is stronger than I thought." Worf said struggling.

"Everyone makes that mistake." Blazek said jumping over Worf for a ball as Charger collides into Morty running him over and kept going into the throwers area ramming through taking down part of the arena.

"Okay stop!" Nighteye yelled "That is it! Challenge over Villains win. Heroes what the hell!? Going for blood and destroying the arena? You will be visiting me at tribal council tonight where someone will be going home. Head back to camp!"

 _Heroes Tribe Day 12_

The tribe came back to camp a bit angered.

"We were winning too." Worf said slamming his canteen down. "We need to shape up!"

"We know." Flareon said "Someone has to go tonight."

 **Flareon's Confession: The challenge was a disaster for us. Mightyena was kicked out of the challenge for biting Oak's leg and Charger destroyed the arena. There is no doubt that one of those two have to go home. I am voting Charger for the fact that he destroyed the arena.**

The Zombie alliance meets with Duran.

"While Charger did cause us to lose the easy vote is Mightyena." Hunter said "Biting another contestant is crossing the line."

"I agree." Duran replied "She is a loose cannon and too emotional to play the game."

"I have no idea but I saw in her eyes pure hate towards Oak." Fawkes replied "I am going to go talk to her in a bit to see how she is doing. She is outside of camp now."

"Why do you want to talk to her?" Hunter asked

"Something happened between those two and I want to know." Fawkes replied

 **Hunter's Confession: This should be an easy vote. Mightyena has to go. She brings nothing to this tribe and acts depressed while Charger while kind of dumb is fun and nice to have around. He is good for moral even though he did lose the challenge.**

"I will inform Worf." Duran said "We need to stop losing because if we merge Kerrigan is aiming for me first."

"We have your back." Hunter said

On the other side of camp Worf was meeting with Jolteon and Flareon.

"I know Mightyena messed up but we still got the point but Charger broke the challenge and caused us to lose." Flareon explained

"I am still not happy with either but Mightyena has a fire in her in challenges compared to around camp." Worf noted "We need that while Charger does not seem to care about either one."

"Are you with us?" Flareon asked

"Please. Pretty please with berries on top." Jolteon said trying to be cute.

"I will let Duran know." Worf said

 **Jolteon's Confession: I am not sure we can protect Mightyena this time. She is not pleasant around camp while Charger is more fun but Flareon is insisting something happened to make Mightyena this way. I am not sure if I should stay with Flareon on this or not.**

Worf and Duran meet up as Jolteon walks over.

"Listen I know that both alliances are voting for each other and for one vote I want to be with you guys." Jolteon explained "I am good for either."

Duran nodded "Yes, me and Worf were discussing it."

"We are split between the two as well." Worf said as Duran kept looking over his shoulder.

"You okay?" Worf asked

"Charger has been spying on me." Duran said "However it is just one of his usual stunts."

 **Worf's Confession: I am glad that I am not targeted for this vote. I felt like I was going to go home a couple of days ago and now I am the swing vote. Finally I have some power in my tribe.**

"Charger go away we are discussing the vote!" Duran yelled as Charger comes out covering himself with a branch.

"Charger is hidden very well." Charger said

 **Charger's Confession: Charger needs to watch Duran. Charger does not trust him and Charger needs to play detective to find some proof that Duran is evil.**

Before the vote Fawkes goes up to Mightyena.

"What the hell was that!?" Fawkes yelled "Why did you bite Oak?"

"Because of what happened in the previous season." Mightyena said looking back at the river.

"That is a lie. You hated him but not that much." Fawkes said "What happened?"

"I do not have to tell you anything." Mightyena said "Now go away."

Fawkes crosses his arms. "Or what? You are going to bite me? I can take bullets. Now tell me please. Or else I will make sure you are voted out tonight."

 **Fawkes's Confession: I need to know what happened between Mightyena and Oak. Whatever it was it happened after their season was done and I need to know to understand what is going on in her mind.**

Mightyena sighs. "Fine, but turn off the cameras I do not want this filmed."

Fawkes grabbed a camera man and shoved them away. Before the tribe headed to Tribal Council Fawkes came back.

"We have a problem." Fawkes said a bit conflicted. "Voting out Mightyena became a lot more complicated."

"Why?" Hunter asked

"I swore not to tell until she is ready but we may need to cut Charger." Fawkes said not happy.

 **Hunter's Confession: What the hell!? We were 100% going to vote out Mightyena and now Fawkes is getting cold feet. I want to know what they talked about that made Fawkes change his mind and is thinking of cutting his own ally. Whatever it is it has to be major.**

 _Tribal Council_

"Welcome to Tribal Council. Take a seat we have a lot to talk about." Nighteye said "Okay first of all what the hell!? What happened back there. Mightyena why did you bite Oak? That was uncalled for."

Mightyena refused to talk and only looked at the ground.

"Can I speak for her?" Flareon asked

"Sure." Nighteye said

"Right now it is complicated on what happened back there but while Mightyena seems depressed she has a fire in her belly and will fight in every challenge in order to have us win." Flareon explained

"That did not answer my question." Nighteye said

"I rather not talk about so please shut the *beep* up about that incident. And do not mention Oak." Mightyena said

"Fine." Nighteye said "Charger why did you destroy the arena?"

"Charger cannot stop when Charger is going. Charger thinks you should build better challenges." Charger explained

"Damn it." Nighteye swore. "I am guessing between everyone that the targets are between Mightyena and Charger is that right Hunter?"

"Yes it is." Hunter said "Both targets have been talked about since day 1 but we had other targets not in our alliances and it seems that we have to vote one of them off tonight."

"Fawkes what is the reaction for the losing streak you guys have?" Nighteye asked

"We need to stop this. We have so much drama going on that it is distracting however the majority of the drama is caused by one player." Fawkes explained "However I understand after talking to her earlier."

"Well I hate to cut this short but it is time to vote since many of you look eager to vote already." Nighteye said

"Of course. We just want to get this over with." Duran explained

"Fine, Fawkes you are up first." Nighteye said as Fawkes votes followed by Duran then Mightyena.

 **Charger**

"I am sorry for this. You are a nice guy and you deserve to be here over me but…I want to stay." Mightyena said holding back her tears. Flareon then votes.

 **Charger**

"This is a tough vote. You are fun around camp but we need to win." Flareon explained as Jolteon votes followed by Hunter.

 **Mightyena**

"Whatever happened you had almost two weeks to tell us." Hunter said as Worf votes and finally Charger

 **Miteyena**

"Charger wishes he could pet you." Charger said

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said getting the urn. "First vote…"

 **Miteyena**

 **Mightyena**

 **Charger**

 **Charger**

 **Charger**

 **Charger**

"Fourth person voted out of Survivor…"

 **Charger**

"Charger had fun." Charger said hugging Hunter and Fawkes "Good luck." Charger goes up with his torch.

"Charger, the tribe has sadly chosen." Nighteye said snuffing Charger's torch as Charger walks off. "Tonight you felt that you taken out a weaker player. Will it work? Head back to camp."

 **Charger's Final Words: Charger once again is taken out too early but Charger always had fun. Charger holds no grudges and now Charger waits for villains to come in.**

Voted for Charger: Mightyena, Flareon, Jolteon, Fawkes, Worf, Duran

Voted for Mightyena: Charger, Hunter

Next time on Survivor….a double tribal council awaits both tribes but one Tribal Council will be the most dramatic and emotional Tribal Council ever. (Seriously) As one member explains there secret after 4 episodes and gets another one in hot water.

I know that I will get some hate for Charger going home but everyone else is important to the story and Charger was expendable but he was always a fun character to use. Don't worry he will be brought back in a future season.


	5. Chapter 5

Video Game Survivor Heroes vs. Villains Episode 5 **. I do not want to feel weak and helpless.**

Last time on Survivor with Worf being the last one left of his alliance Duran quickly picked him up as an ally and plotted to turn both alliances against each other. Morty found the idol and after the Villains won reward he got them going on an idol hunt by reading the clue. At immunity Heroes were disqualified after breaking the challenge and attacking a member of the Villains. With Mightyena and Charger to blame Fawkes was set on voting out Mightyena until off camera she told him her secret which caused Fawkes to flip and take out the likable Charger 6-2. 16 are left who will be voted out next?

 **Heroes: Fawkes, Duran, Mightyena, Flareon, Jolteon, Hunter, Worf**

 **Villains: Jack, Brick, Morty, Kerrigan, Blazek, Russell, Burke, Snake, Oak**

 _Heroes Tribe Night 12_

The tribe came back as Hunter was a bit ticked off.

 **Hunter's Confession: Tonight I lost a good friend an ally. Charger did nothing wrong. Sure he is a bit dense but he likeable and funny and while he did lose the challenge for us he is more useful than Mightyena.**

"So I am glad that we could keep Mightyena who all she does is pout and viciously attacks the other tribe." Hunter said

"What could Charger do?" Flareon asked

"He is easier to get along with." Hunter replied "Mightyena might have a fire in her in challenges but she is liability. Maybe next time she can get ejected AND we have to vote someone else out. Ever think about that!?"

"I have my reasons for attacking him." Mightyena said

"And what reasons is that?" Hunter asked

"When she is ready Hunter." Fawkes replied

"No this *beep* stops here." Hunter said "Mightyena tell us now."

"*beep* you" Mightyena said

 **Fawkes's Confession: When we got back to camp Hunter was very upset about losing his ally. The guy always had a cool mind but this vote set him off. I need to stop him before he gets into trouble.**

"Looks at you." Hunter said "You are just going to pout and be useless around camp like always! Because you know deep down that you are pathetic."

Mightyena teared up and growled "You mother*beep*ing zombie! You have no idea what happened to me! What he did to me! What he took from me!"

"Then tell me!" Hunter yelled "Tell me what he did!"

"FINE!" Mightyena shouted "That mother*beep*ing piece of *beep* made me barren and sold me to be raped!"

Hunter and the rest of the tribe were shocked.

"What the…*beep*." Worf said

Mightyena sighed a bit "I was caught by a trainer and was transferred to Oak. I bite him as a joke but never drew blood. He forced fed me a pill so I could no longer have pups…." Mightyena started to tear up as Jolteon and Flareon started to comfort her. "Then for money he sold me to a repopulation program. Because I fought I was held down while male….Mightyena….had their way with me. For months…before they found out that I could not reproduce and thrown out like garbage."

 **Hunter's Confession: I felt like *beep* for saying those things to her. *Hunter sighed* Oh god that poor Pokémon. Oak will pay for what he did. I guarantee that we will trash his reputation so much that he will be ruined for what he did.**

"Why did they need Mightyena to repopulate an area?" Duran asked "I thought you were common."

"In some areas they are." Flareon said not wanting Mightyena to talk since she was crying. "But they are trying to get Mightyena into another area."

"I heard of that program." Jolteon said "They were shut down for bribing scientists for Pokémon and for fraud."

"Oak is going down. Next challenge I say we target him." Worf said

"I agree" Jolteon replied

 **Duran's Confession: Oh boo hoo. Mightyena was raped. Guess what I have my genetic code torn apart from me painfully. Plus we have mass murders and killers. She should suck it up. However I can say that since the heroes would take me out next if I said that.**

 _Villains Tribe Day 13_

Oak was walking with Burke and Kerrigan.

"I have to admit this tribe is very nice." Oak said "At first it is a bit intimidating but besides a couple of members here I like you guys."

"Good to know." Burke replied

"We just need to get rid of Jack and Russell and it is perfect." Kerrigan said

 **Oak's Confession: I thought the Heroes would be a great tribe to be on but seeing how they are taking out the threats I am safer here plus we are winning the challenges.**

"Well I was also watching Morty and Brick." Oak said "They are close and maybe we should think of getting rid of them soon."

"Probably Brick because he is strong." Burke said

"No it will have to be Morty. Morty is smarter." Kerrigan suggested "Remember he had a few plans in his season."

"Well we should not plan too far ahead." Burke said

 **Kerrigan's Confession: I am more loyal to Snake and Blazek than to Burke and Oak but I keep them in the loop. Because I hate for them to turn and plus I can try to swap them to my way of voting. I prefer to take out the threats not in my alliance.**

"But for now we should just relax." Kerrigan said "Before Jack comes over to insult us."

"Good idea…where is he?" Oak asked

"Snake is watching him." Kerrigan said

 **Burke's Confession: There is one big problem in this tribe and his name is Jack. While every villain is untrustworthy Jack is special. He is rude and crude and spews out insults. We want him gone next.**

Elsewhere Jack was looking for the idol.

"Damn it where is it?" Jack yelled kicking a tree as a Fox lands on him "Damn it Roland 2.0!" Jack yelled running around. Nearby a cardboard box was sitting there.

"They shall never know." Snake said

 **Snake's Confession: Oh do not ask how I got this here. But it is useful in spying on Russell and Jack…so far both are idiots.**

 _Heroes Tribe Day 13_

Mightyena was in the shelter with Flareon.

"Are you going to be okay?" Flareon asked

"I guess so." Mightyena replied "I feel a bit better telling everyone."

 **Mightyena's Confession: I always wanted to be strong and act tough but in truth it was a lie. As a Poochyena I had to survive alone and Snorlax found me and took care of me. I learned to fight and I promised myself if I will never give up without a fight but after what happened to me it kind of took the fight out me…I tried to do a few things to end my life but my friends were there to support me.**

"Listen if you need anything just ask." Flareon said

"I will thank you." Mightyena replied "You guys have been great."

 **Flareon's Confession: Mightyena finally told the tribe and I am glad that she did. Her mood has improved a bit and the tribe is giving her space. We stopped strategizing for now because to be honest we needed a break.**

Elsewhere Fawkes and Duran were talking.

"I hate to do this." Duran said "But Mightyena needs to go next."

Fawkes shook his head "I rather not talk about the vote until we lose a challenge."

"I know we are taking a break but with what is happening to her right now we need to vote her out." Duran pleaded.

"I am sorry but I cannot do that right now." Fawkes replied "We need to stay unified."

 **Fawkes's Confession: Duran can keep playing the strategy game but the rest of us prefer not to play right now. The Pokémon are watching Mightyena. Hunter and Worf are fishing and only Duran seems to want to play. Well we are not going to play that way right now.**

"Fine but I am targeting her if we lose again." Duran said as he walks away.

"Sadly we might have to." Fawkes said after Duran was well away "Damn it."

 **Duran's Confession: Fawkes and the tribe are fools to keep Mightyena around. When I was a Terran I demanded no emotions get in the way. And with the Zerg you have no emotions you must obey and where I am now emotions are a weakness.**

 _Villains Day 14_

Oak sighed as he and Morty looked at tree mail which was empty.

"I guess no challenge today." Morty said

"I know, I was hoping for something." Oak replied

"Well that usually means a double tribal council." Morty said "Which is good and bad."

 **Morty's Confession: The good news is that we get to try to vote off Jack finally but the bad news is that usually some sort twist happens or something happens that turns this game upside down during double tribal councils. As much as I want Jack off this tribe I want to win.**

"From what I heard Russell and Jack will be next." Oak explained "Neither are too popular."

"Good, hopefully it is Jack." Morty added

"I agree the guy is worse than Team Rocket." Oak replied "Did you know that they tried to make a fake breeding program offering me money for Pokémon to build their army."

"Well did you give them any?" Morty said

"Almost gave them Mightyena but as a good scientist I rejected." Oak laughed

"Good, because you are one of the few that are not true villains around here." Morty replied

 **Oak's Confession: I know that Kerrigan, Snake, and Blazek are close so I wanted to make a side alliance with Morty and Brick. They are more loyal and less likely to backstab me. Plus I like hanging out with them.**

Elsewhere Russell and Jack were looking for the idol.

"I am good at findin idols." Russell said "Go find your own."

"I would but I am unable to find it you bald moron." Jack replied "We have been looking for days."

 **Jack's Confession: Seriously where are these idols located? It's like trying to find a vault it takes like 40 hours of grinding and side quests only to find a monster instead of riches and yes that monster is Russell.**

"I have been lookin for days you have been complaining now go." Russell said trying to shoo Jack away.

"Do not shoo me you troll." Jack said rudely. "As soon as you find that idol I am taking it."

 **Russell's Confession: Jack would work well in my dumbass alliance but Jack is too rude to join me so guess what you are the first one out if we lose. Luckily we are destroying the stupid heroes easily.**

"I ain't leavin." Russell said

"Well just watch out for Blazek because she could be anywhere." Jack said

"Why? She is not a threat." Russell asked

"Because whaa!" Jack yelled as both fall into a pit.

"Hey you will not find an idol down there." Blazek taunted

 **Blazek's Confession: Of course I want to watch over dumb and dumber to make sure that they do not find the idol. With them distracted by the pit I dug I can finally relax while they try to find their way out of the pit.**

Hours later.

"Umm hello is anyone out there?" Jack asked

"The idol must be in this pit!" Russell said

"You idiot you are making it deeper!" Jack yelled

 _Heroes Tribe Day 14_

Jolteon and Mightyena were out wandering.

"Are you doing better?" Jolteon asked

"Yes much better thank you." Mightyena replied "So why did you bring me out here?"

"Rabbits." Jolteon said "I keep finding them and I need help."

"Okay I can help you." Mightyena said as a rabbit runs past.

"Get it!" Jolteon yelled

 **Jolteon's Confession: I wanted Mightyena to feel more involved in the tribe. And chasing things usually cheers me up so it should work for her. Besides wild Pokémon love to hunt so it should be easy for her.**

After a few moments Mightyena caught the rabbit and brought it back to camp.

"We caught a rabbit for dinner." Jolteon said

"Great job this will make a fine meal." Worf said "Great job you two."

 **Mightyena's Confession: I am slowly getting more use to this tribe. I guess I needed to get what happened to me off my back but while I feel more welcome I know that if we lose I will be targeted next. I do not want what happened to me to be an excuse to keep me though. I do not want to feel weak and helpless.**

 _Immunity Day 15_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said "Villains take a look at the new Heroes Tribe Charger voted out."

"Damn I liked him." Brick said

"Today's challenge you will have to navigate a rope course. You have a rope attached to you and you will have to go under and over some logs. Luckily for the Pokémon nothing is tangled or tied up it is based on how fast you can go. You will be racing one team at a time. First one to complete wins individual immunity and the team with the best time wins reward which is beef stew at today's tribal council where one person from each tribe will be voted out." Nighteye explained as no one seemed surprised "Okay just act surprised."

Everyone gets into position.

"First up are the Heroes….survivors ready…go!" Nighteye said as everyone starts going over and under the logs trying to get to the end. Worf, Flareon, Duran, and Hunter were going fast. Fawkes was slowed down due to his size. Jolteon despite her energy was falling behind and Mightyena was going through half caring about the challenge but glared at Oak. Soon one hero made it to the end.

"Flareon wins immunity. Just a hair in front of Worf." Nighteye said "Her time is 2 minutes and 15 seconds." The heroes clap for Flareon.

"Next up are the villains…go!" Nighteye yelled as Morty and Kerrigan started to tear through the course. Brick got stuck and punched the log breaking it.

"Brick you are out." Nighteye said "Somehow you managed to take yourself out in a challenge where no one can get out."

Oak and Burke were moving through decently but slowly. Jack and Russell were stuck at the end. Blazek and Snake were right behind Kerrigan and Morty but going slower soon one of them crossed the finish line.

"Kerrigan wins immunity!" Nighteye said "And her time is…2 minutes and…17 seconds! Heroes win reward."

"Damn it." Kerrigan cursed.

"So here how we will do this…villains will go…" Nighteye said before Mightyena interrupted.

"Can we go first?" Mightyena asked

"Why?" Nighteye asked

"Trust me I have something to say." Mightyena explained

"Fine. Heroes will go first and Villains will join…

"No I want them to watch." Mightyena said

"We agree." Fawkes explained

"Okay then…Villains will watch and then the Villains will vote someone out while the Heroes eat." Nighteye said "Head back to camp and I will see both tribes tonight."

 _Heroes Tribe Day 15_

The tribe came back to camp.

"You beat Kerrigan, not an easy task." Hunter said as Flareon was wearing the immunity necklace.

"I know I am so happy that we won something finally." Flareon replied "It felt like forever since we won something."

 **Flareon's Confession: Yes! Yes! Yes! I won something for the tribe. Being a fire type I am not good in water and without thumbs due to being a Pokémon there are some things that I can no do but today I showed both tribes that Pokémon are here to play.**

"Guys I want to say something." Mightyena said before any had a chance to split up.

"What is it?" Fawkes asked

"Well, the last few days have been dramatic." Mightyena said "So I am hoping you guys can vote me out tonight."

Everyone looked shocked.

"Why?" Jolteon asked confused

Mightyena sighed "Because it is obvious that I am not having fun and I cannot take this game emotionally after what happened. Plus I think the six of you deserve to go further than me. If I stay I will just be miserable wreck."

"I understand. If that what you really want." Fawkes said

 **Mightyena's Confession: I accepted to come back thinking I was ready but after thinking it over I really do not want to be here because I am afraid that I might lash out at other players…I am an emotional wreck and Oak being in this game is not helping either. I…I just want some more time before I am truly ready.**

"Yes, that is what I want." Mightyena said "Plus I want to kill Oak's game at the same time for what he has done."

"I normally do not consider this honorable." Worf butted in "However I understand and we will grant your wish. But you better come back if asked again when you are ready."

 **Worf's Confession: I always expected to go at any time and with Mightyena going I feel like I can survive until the merge since now all three alliances will be down to two members each.**

"Well it is your choice we will honor it." Hunter said as everyone splits up. Duran goes with Worf.

"Well looks like not only you are saved but no alliance has a true majority." Duran said

"I know." Worf replied "This is when the game starts to get interesting but I want to win challenges and prevent us from losing anymore members."

"Patience." Duran comforted "Without Charger and Mightyena we would have gotten rid of two of our weaker members."

 **Duran's Confession: This is great for me. I was wondering how to get the Pokémon alliance down a member but Mightyena is willing to get voted out because she is too weak emotionally to continue. She is hurting her own alliance.**

Hunter and Fawkes go off.

"Should we vote her out?" Hunter asked "Or could we make a power move?"

"As much as I think a power move would be good…now is not the time." Fawkes replied

"Okay I guess we can target Mightyena." Hunter nodded

 **Fawkes's Confession: While it would be smart to take out Flareon or Duran I feel that as heroes we need to play like them. If a Hero wants to be voted out then we will honor their request.**

Before the vote Flareon, Jolteon, and Mightyena met before the vote.

"So it looks like that it will be four votes for you." Jolteon said "So I am not voting for you so I am throwing my vote away."

"Same here. I refuse to vote out my allies." Flareon added

"Yeah, well I should be taken out with four. That would be enough." Mightyena said

"Wouldn't it be funny if someone messes up and we all voted someone out?" Flareon giggled

"It would be." Jolteon laughed

 **Jolteon's Confession: So there should be no mystery this time…Mightyena is going but anything can happen. Who knows if the other alliances will follow suit and end up taking out a valuable member.**

 _Villains Tribe Day 15_

Snake, Kerrigan, Blazek, Oak, and Burke all gathered outside of camp.

"The plan is simple." Kerrigan said "Jack goes home. No trying to make a big move."

"Got it." Blazek said

"Don't worry." Burke said as a few people looked at him "Jack is a pest that needs to go."

 **Burke's Confession: I am set in the alliance of 5 and while I might betray them in the future right now it is smart to follow Snake and Kerrigan. Mainly because Russell and Jack both need to go.**

"Then after Jack it is Russell." Snake added "I swear if someone votes differently you will go next."

"Got it." Oak said "I am loyal to my allies."

"What about Dr. Zed?" Blazek commented

"That was a mistake." Oak replied "But do not worry. I am with you guys."

 **Oak's Confession: I have to watch myself around the villains. But with my alliance I feel secure for now. Once we lose some more members I might have to start making moves. But worse comes to worse I can rely on Burke.**

"So that is the plan." Snake said "If you hear anything let us know."

"Got it." Burke said as the tribe separated

 **Kerrigan's Confession: I am somehow thinking that someone is going to be an idiot and ruin this. Jack always seemed to survive tribal council after tribal council in his previous season even though he is such a moron.**

After Oak and Burke left the tree remaining members met up.

"I think once Russell and Jack are gone we should target either Burke or Morty." Kerrigan suggested "They are the more threatening of the pairs."

"I agree." Blazek said "Brick is dumb and Oak is too passive."

"I think I can get on Morty's good side." Snake said

 **Snake's Confession: We are planning to be 3 steps ahead of our competition. I am not sure if they are planning the same thing. I would be surprised if they are NOT plotting but I want to make sure. Because once Jack and Russell are gone the game will truly begin.**

Before tribal council Snake informed Morty and Brick.

"Thank god!" Morty yelled "That guy needs to go."

"I agree. I hate him." Brick added

 **Morty's Confession: While Vulpes needed to go first because of his rampant sexism Jack is a close second and we finally get to go to another tribal council and we should have 7 people taking him out. And I do not even need to use my idol.**

The tribe gathered their stuff and headed to tribal council.

 **Jack's Confession: I feel no need to strategize. I guarantee that I will be here tomorrow. These idiots are all scrambling to take each other out and I will laugh as this vote should be chaotic.**

 _Heroes Tribal Council._

"Welcome to Tribal Council both Heroes and Villains. Villains take a seat." Nighteye said "You guys will go after the Heroes are done." Both tribes sit down from across each other. "So Heroes after many defeats you finally win one. What caused you to finally get your act together?"

"Well it was individual." Flareon explained "But I am amazed that I beat Kerrigan one of the strongest competitors."

"You got lucky." Kerrigan said

"And on top of that we had something that brought us together." Flareon added

"What was that?" Nighteye asked

"I will let her say a bit later." Flareon added

"Hunter you lost a friend last time. Will you follow suit?" Nighteye asked

"No, the person who is going home asked to go home." Hunter replied "And she wants to say her spiel a bit later."

"Oh cut it out with the suspense!" Jack yelled "I came here to watch drama."

"You will get it. Patience." Hunter said

"Worf, the one who wants to go home. Do you agree with it?" Nighteye asked

"No, but I can see where she is coming from." Worf replied "And being male and what happened to me I cannot put myself in her shoes."

"You guys keep referring the person as a she. Can I assume it is either Jolteon or Mightyena?" Nighteye asked

"It is Mightyena." Duran said "And I guess it is time and stop the villains from guessing."

"Mightyena can you tell us why you want to be voted out?" Nighteye asked

"Because emotionally I cannot handle this game." Mightyena replied

"About time." Oak taunted

"And it is because someone on the villains Tribe did something horrible to me." Mightyena added "Snake did Oak mention anything about me?"

"He mentioned that you were caught and you bit him so we released you." Snake answered

"I was caught and I did bite him but not hard…however he never released me." Mightyena explained "Instead he sold me to a captive breeding complex for some quick money…about 500 dollars to repopulate the Mightyena in a certain area…and before he did that…he made sure I could never have pups." She added tearing up a bit.

"That is a lie!" Oak yelled defensively. "She is just trying to make me look bad!"

"You had me raped you bastard!" Mightyena yelled back "Then they tossed me out like trash!"

"You are trash!" Oak shouted as a few members of the villains tribe looked at each other a couple of them were angered.

"Oh look at you the goody professor who sold me!" Mightyena shouted "I hope I ruin you because you ruined me! I almost killed myself because of you!"

"You should have." Oak replied as Blazek looked like she wanted to kill him.

"IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN I WILL RIP YOU THROAT!" Mightyena shouted "I never want to see you again you heartless bastard!"

"You are the…" Before Oak could continue you he felt something at his spine.

"Say another word and I will make sure you never walk again." Blazek said

"Can…can we get to the vote?" Mightyena said trying not to cry.

"Yes…Fawkes start us off." Nighteye said

Fawkes goes up and votes.

 **Mightyena**

"You have been a wonderful competitor." Fawkes said "Sorry for what happened…I hope you come back when you are ready."

Hunter then goes up and votes.

 **Mightyena**

"I wish you the best." Hunter said as Duran votes followed by Worf, Jolteon, Flareon, and finally Mightyena

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn.

"Why should it matter?" Oak asked as he felt something against his back again.

"No talking." Blazek said

"First vote…"

 **Mightyena**

 **Duran**

Duran nodded knowing that it was a throw away vote.

 **Duran**

 **Duran**

Duran looked shocked

 **Mightyena**

 **Mightyena**

"Fifth person voted out of Heroes vs Villains…"

 **Mightyena**

Mightyena walked over with her torch and walked away before Nighteye could snuff it. "It's been an eventful Tribal….let's take 15 before we begin the Villains Tribal Council."

 **Mightyena's Final Words:** Mightyena was sobbing as Nighteye walks up to her.

"I wish you told us earlier of what happened." Nighteye said sitting down next to her.

"I thought I was ready but seeing Oak again…I could not handle it." Mightyena replied "I am sorry I should have rejected."

"Well, if you want to come back you are welcome to in a future season." Nighteye said "I am doubling your money for playing due to the circumstances."

"Thanks but I feel like a quitter." Mightyena replied trying to hold back from crying.

"After what happened to you I do not consider this a quit." Nighteye said "If Oak is voted out then he will not join you. He will go back to his own world."

"Thanks." Mightyena said heading to loser lounge.

 _Villain's Tribal Council_

Nighteye comes back "Heroes and Villains switch places and Heroes behind you is your feast. Dig in and let us begin. So I had a few questions lined up for tonight but seeing what happened just a few minutes ago I had to toss them out. Oak was what Mightyena said true?"

"Not at all." Oak replied "She is trying to undermine my game. If she goes she wanted to take me with her and this kind of game she is playing is the lowest of the low."

"Well I can tell if you are lying Oak." Kerrigan said

"Kerrigan, what do you mean by that?" Nighteye asked

"Yes, I can read his mind. Max gave me this arm band to suppress my powers and make the game more fun." Kerrigan answered taking it off "And I can read him mind. Give me a minute." Kerrigan closed her eyes then opened them a moment later. "Oak is lying. He really did do that to Mightyena!" She shouted. "You sick bastard!"

"She is lying! I do not sell Pokémon like that!" Oak yelled offended

"I hate to agree with Kerrigan…" Duran said "But she is right."

"You guys just want to take out the smartest man here." Oak said

"You were never my target." Kerrigan explained "It was Jack."

"WHAT!" Jack yelled "You stupid bitch! Why me?" Jack shouted

"Because you are a jerk and you are lazy but you are spared today. I am voting for Oak." Kerrigan replied "And I suggest you do the same."

"But you guys have done a lot worse than me." Oak retorted "Kerrigan you killed millions. Jack you killed your own Grandma and used your daughter for your schemes…and…"

"That is expected from villains." Blazek said "You are not a villain in your universe. People look up to you which is why this is so disgusting on what you did."

"You cannot be serious!" Oak shouted

"Burke you have been quiet. What is going through your mind?" Nighteye asked

"Well I was Oak's closest ally and I have done some terrible things but this…" Burke said sighing "Is going too far. Sorry Oak but I cannot defend you."

"What!?" Oak yelled "No, you guys are going after me for a mistake!"

"A mistake?" Snake said "You made it so Mightyena cannot have pups. That is not a mistake. That is being sadistic. She deserves to be here over you! I rather trade you for her any day."

"Russell any thoughts?" Nighteye asked

"Yeah…Oak you messed up bad." Russell said "I am proud to be a villain but what you did is going too far."

"Do you know what let's get to the vote I am sick of you guys." Oak said "I want to go to Loser's…"

Nighteye interrupted him "Nope, you are going back to your universe when you get voted out."

"WHAT!" Oak shouted "You cannot be joking!"

"I am sorry but Mightyena is going to kill you and possibly Roland, Gordon, and Charger for what you did." Nighteye explained "It is time to vote…Kerrigan you are up first."

Kerrigan goes up and votes.

 **Oak**

"What you did was sick. It was not a mistake. So good bye and good riddance." Kerrigan said

Jack goes up and votes. He votes for Oak as he flips off the camera. Brick then votes followed by Morty. Blazek then votes.

 **Oak**

"You know Oak I actually liked you until now." Blazek said "Now I wish you were choking on your own blood after what you did to her."

Russell then votes.

"You messed with a horde of bulls you get da horns." Russell said as Burke then votes followed by Snake.

 **Oak**

"Smartest person here my ass." Snake said "What you did is beyond dumb and you truly deserve to be on this tribe. But now we are disgusted by you and tonight is the last time any of us will ever see you."

Oak then votes.

"Does not matter who I vote for." Oak said to himself.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn. "First vote…"

 **Jack**

 **Oak**

 **Oak**

 **Oak**

 **Oak**

"Sixth person voted out of Survivor…"

 **Oak**

Oak grabbed his torch without saying a word.

"Oak the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing Oak's torch "Head back to your world and never come back." Oak walks away as the Heroes cheer. "No big surprises in these two tribal councils but I have never seen this kind of drama before. Head back to your camps."

 **Oak's Final Words:** None

Next time on Survivor: After two dramatic tribal councils on the same night both tribes try to unwind while Kerrigan plots to expose Duran for his true self. And one player discovers another's hidden immunity idol that could end someone's game.

Voted for Mightyena: Duran, Worf, Fawkes, Hunter

Voted for Duran: Mightyena, Flareon, Jolteon

Voted for Oak: Kerrigan, Blazek, Snake, Brick, Morty, Burke, Russell, Jack

Voted for Jack: Oak

Notes on the booted: For both Mightyena and Oak I did not have much planned originally since they were both voted out early and both almost went off each other in their season. However I wanted to make it more dramatic and put in a tragic experience with Mightyena and make Oak go from someone who is trying to play an honest game to someone totally despicable. And luckily I had them both gone by episode 5 before it goes on too long.


	6. Chapter 6

Video Game Survivor Heroes vs. Villains Episode 6 **If you listened to me we would have won.**

Last time on Survivor….Mightyena revealed her secret and how Professor Oak ruined her life. While on the Villains Tribe Jack was on the hot seat. With a double tribal council looming after immunity and reward which the Heroes won Mightyena asked to be voted out and on the Villains Tribe everyone was set to vote out Jack. However, Mightyena revealed to the villains what Oak did and Mightyena went home 4-3. The villains then turned on Oak horrified that a man with integrity could be such a monster Oak was voted out 8-1. 14 are left…who will be voted out next?

 **Heroes: Fawkes, Duran, Flareon, Jolteon, Hunter, Worf**

 **Villains: Jack, Brick, Morty, Kerrigan, Blazek, Russell, Burke, Snake,**

 _Heroes tribe Day 16_

The Heroes were at camp by the fire in silence after a dramatic Tribal Council.

"Well, that was eventful." Hunter commented as Flareon and Jolteon looked saddened. "At least she can get some help."

"I know." Flareon replied sighing "She was so hurt but at least she went out on her terms and took Oak with her."

"Yes, that man has no honor after what he did to her." Fawkes said as Worf nodded in agreement.

 **Flareon's Confession: I hate losing allies. In my first season the close allies that I lost were Eevee through injury and Jud but it was late in the game. I did not lose any close allies this early and while Mightyena went out the way she wanted me and Jolteon are not in a good position.**

"But why did I get 3 votes?' Duran asked confused "I was surprised to get one."

"Well I did not want to vote out my ally so us three threw our votes and we did not talk about it." Flareon chuckled nervously. "Sorry but you were in no danger."

"It's fine." Duran replied "At least you have loyalty."

 **Duran's Confession: I was one vote away from going home. Idiots could have taken me out if someone else decided to throw their vote away. Chuckle away with that cute laugh Flareon I will remember that vote.**

"Well I think we need to regroup and take out the Villains." Worf said "They lost their puzzle master and so we have a chance."

"Not to mention that we are stronger emotionally." Hunter added

 **Hunter's Confession: As weird as it is. Despite the tribe being split into three alliances we feel closer now. Mightyena's secret brought us together and hurt the villains at the same time.**

Fawkes gets up to go get firewood. "I shall bring some firewood." He said as Hunter tagged along.

"We might need to vote out a Pokemon next." Fawkes said "Jolteon might have to go next."

Hunter sighed and nodded "I agree. I hate it but we have no choice. The two of them do not have hand and the rest of us are strong."

"I hate being down to just people we like but it must be done." Fawkes said

 **Fawkes's Confession: I hate going after friends. I prefer to be a follower and going after people who I do not really care about but I am a leader and I have to step up in order to make sure my tribe wins.**

 _Villains Tribe Day 16_

"How could they plan on taking me out!" Jack yelled from inside the shelter to Burke and Russell.

"Because you are lazy, insulting, untrustworthy…" Burke replied counting his fingers.

"Plus annoying." Russell added

Burke nodded "That too."

 **Jack's Confession: I dodged a bullet last night. If it was not for Mightyena then I would have gone. That furball saved me and now I need to get into game mode. I am going to wreck this tribe and soon control the game.**

Jack got up and started to wander lost in thought.

"Despite his annoyance." Burke said looking at Jack "I prefer that Oak went after what he did."

"You are right." Russel replied

 **Burke's Confession: Last night Oak was exposed to have ruined Mightyena's life but well I hate to repeat it. Oak was my ally but there is no way I could stick by him. So, I cut him loose. Now I need to look for new allies and Russell and Jack unfortunately are incompetent.**

Jack walked away and spotted Morty and Brick talking.

"So far no one has suspected me of having the idol…unless you told." Morty said

"Nope, no one knows." Brick said "Not even Roland 2.0."

"Good." Morty replied "Now let's go back before someone sees us."

Jack grinned hearing this.

 **Jack's Confession: This is perfect. Dumb and dumber just blurted out that they have the idol. I can easily turn them into Kerrigan but however if they use the idol I could go…I need to blame it on someone else though…hmmm.**

Jack walks back to the shelter.

"I give up on looking for the idol." Jack yelled "Besides I thought I saw Morty with something."

Burke looked over "Morty?"

"Yeah…he had some kind of rock…might be the idol." Jack said "However I doubt anyone will believe me." He trailed off

Burke nodded and grinned

 **Burke's Confession: Hmm I was going to ally with them but now with Morty having the idol I might go and join Kerrigan's alliance and get a couple more free boots.**

 _Heroes Tribe Day 16_

At camp Worf was with Jolteon hunting.

"So. then Vaporeon claimed water types were better and I was like nu uh!" Jolteon said quickly as she jumped around annoying Worf.

"You are scaring the game." Worf said seeing some deer run off.

"Oh sorry but Vaporeon can be quite annoying." Jolteon continued

 **Worf's Confession: I like Jolteon but her mind and voice goes a million miles per second. For the first few days it was tolerable but now it is grating.**

"Did you catch anything?" Hunter asked as a frustrated Worf and Jolteon came back to camp.

"No, the game is keeping their distance." Worf replied

"Sorry…kind of my fault." Jolteon said feeling guilty.

"It's fine. We have plenty of rice." Hunter said noticing Worf was not happy.

 **Hunter's Confession: Jolteon is getting on everyone's nerves right now. All she does is talk talk talk! Nothing against her personally but it's very annoying.**

"So basically, she told me that electricity cannot hurt metal and I wanted to show her wrong." Jolteon said as Duran and Fawkes were clearly annoyed.

 **Duran's Confession: Uhh I am glad that we might be taking out Jolteon next. She just will not stop talking. It is frustrating. But at least I am safe now despite almost being voted out last tribal council due to stupidity.**

Flareon brings Jolteon outside of camp after a couple of hours.

"Jolteon can you tone down the talking?" Flareon asked "Please."

"Aww I thought they were enjoying it." Jolteon replied looking sad.

"Well as long as they are part of conversation. Just tone it down a bit."

"I will." Jolteon said cheering up.

 **Jolteon's Confession: I can understand why Flareon is worried. It is just me and her now. However I have a lot of energy and can usually start talking with no way to stop until someone stops me.**

 _Villains Tribe Day 16_

By the river Kerrigan and Blazek were washing up.

"So, is Jack next?" Blazek asked "Or should we backstab someone?"

"Jack is next." Kerrigan replied "He should have gone last night but Oak was outed as a true villain."

"And you and me has killed a lot of people." Blazek added "Oh well we should just stick to the plan."

 **Kerrigan's Confession: We switched our vote last night because despite Oak being one of the actual good guys he is no better than me and Blazek. Yeah, we killed people but it is expected. Oak however selling Mightyena and making her barren…that is horrible. So next tribal council Jack is going home. He has no way out this time.**

Snake walks over.

"So, I got some good news." He said "Everyone is on board if we lose immunity. Jack is going home."

"Good, there should not be any debate this time." Kerrigan said "Jack is a snake and he deserves to have his head cut off."

"And here I thought us three were hard to get rid of." Blazek giggled

 **Blazek's Confession: My previous alliance was with Glados who backstabbed me in my original season however I feel better with this one. Do I trust Snake and Kerrigan. Not at all but they are more level headed than the rest of the tribe.**

"So we boot Jack and then we take out either Brick or Morty." Snake suggested.

"Good idea." Kerrigan replied

On the other side of camp Morty and Brick were collecting firewood.

"Snake says that Jack is going next." Morty said "Which is good for us."

"Good. I hate Jack." Brick replied as Jack walks over.

"Hey Morty and dumb dumb! I got some news!" Jack yelled

"What?" Morty asked

"Burke just told me that you had the idol." Jack said as Morty looked shocked. "And he is going to tell everyone. But I wanted to warn you first."

 **Morty's Confession: When jack told me that Burke found out about the idol I was scared. I mean seriously how dare Burke go through my stuff and then tell Jack the guy who wants me out that I have the idol!**

"Why are you warning us?" Morty asked

"Because I wanted to see the look on your dumb faces." Jack laughed and walked off.

"Damn we are screwed." Morty said

"Want me to punch him?" Brick asked as Morty shook his head no.

 **Jack's Confession: I love this! I found that Morty has the idol and blame Burke for telling everyone. Oh, what morons. Seriously this is too easy. I love relaxing but them targeting me means that I am going to fight and bring in my A game.**

 _Reward Day 16_

"Welcome to reward." Nighteye said "Today's challenge you will be bowling. Each tribe member will roll a ball down a path to knock over pins. Every pin you know down you gain your tribe a point. Each member has two rolls. A strike gives you an extra 10 points and a spare gives you 5. Team with the highest points wins reward. Winning team will have a meal delivered to their camp cooked by the Gourmet. We asked him or her to come over but he or she refused wanting to keep their identity a secret." Nighteye looked at the villains. "Villains since you two extra members two people will be sitting out."

"I will sit out." Jack said "Need to prepare for immunity."

"I am sitting out too." Burke said

"Burke and jack take a seat for everyone else talk it over to see who goes first." Nighteye said moments later the first person is up. "First up for the heroes is Jolteon."

"This should be easy she does not have hands!" Jack taunted from the bench. Jolteon walks up to her ball and hits it with lighting sending it into the pins knocking down 7. She hits her second ball and knocks down 1.

"You were saying." Jolteon said

"Jolteon scores 8." Nighteye said "For the villains Morty is up."

Morty scored 7 in two rolls.

"Not bad. Morty scores 7 as the villains trail 7 to 8." Nighteye said "Next for the Heroes is Hunter." Hunter scores a spare. "Hunter scores 15 for his tribe!" Hunter gets a high five from Fawkes. "For the Villains it is Kerrigan." Kerrigan also picks up a spare. "And just like that Villains came back as the Heroes lead 23-22."

"Come on, let's defeat these Heroes." Kerrigan said

"Next up for the heroes is Worf." Nighteye said as Worf picked up the spare. "Heroes not wasting any time getting another 15 points." Worf high fives Duran. "Next for the Villains is Brick." Brick throws the ball twice and only hits one pin.

"What? I never bowled." Brick said

"Well the Villains are behind now 38-23." Nighteye said "Next up for the heroes is Flareon." Flareon without hands managed 2 pins.

"Sorry no hands to roll just my front legs." She said

"It's fine you got something at least." Hunter assured her.

"Next up is Russell." Nighteye said as Russell picked up 8 pins. "Not bad but Heroes still lead 40-31 but Villains can still win it. Next up for the Heroes is Duran." Duran only picked up 4. "Not a good throw."

"He throwing it!" Kerrigan yelled "I know he can do better! Come on Narud!"

Duran turned and glared at Kerrigan.

"Next up for the villains is Blazek." Nighteye said as Blazek scored 7. "Not bad. The Villains are catching up. Heroes are up 44-38 now. Still anyone's game. Last up for the Heroes is Fawkes." Fawkes hits 9 on his first throw and misses on the second. "Heroes are up to 53! Villains needs a spare to tie it up. Snake is the last one left."

Snake bowls a 7 on the first one and rolls his second ball…

"Snake only hits 2 pins! Heroes win reward!" Nighteye yelled as the Heroes cheer. "Congratulations Heroes a meal will be delivered hot and ready when you get to camp. Villains I have nothing for you. Head back to camp."

 _Heroes Tribe Day 16_

"Great job team!" Fawkes said as the tribe came back to camp to see a table set up with a giant pot of stew, bread, vegetables, and roasted pork. "Tonight we feast!"

The tribe dug into the food.

"So apparently the Gourmet is a person who is responsible for a lot of good recipes." Hunter said "At least what I heard."

"Does anyone know who he is?" Flareon asked

"No one really knows but it is rumored that he is an Argonian, Khajiit, or an Orc." Hunter explained

 **Hunter's Confession: Yeah, I read up on Skyrim before I came here. I know most of the lore and wild life. I figured it would help me out here and I could be a provider. However we are all good at that so I just use what I learn as fun facts instead.**

"So, Duran why did Kerrigan call you Narud?" Worf asked

"It's a nickname she used to annoy me." Duran explained "It's my name backwards so please do not call me that."

"Okay, don't worry we figured it was too annoy you." Worf said

 **Duran's Confession: Only Kerrigan knows what I truly am and I must somehow get her eliminated before he reaches the merge. I am hoping someone in the Villains Tribe is smart enough to vote her out or else that entire tribe is full of brainless drones.**

While they ate Hunter noticed a note under one of the platters and took it before anyone could see him.

"Anyone wants seconds?" Duran asked

"Me!" Jolteon yelled

 **Hunter's Confession: This is my second clue and with this I am hoping to locate the hidden immunity idol. Because with each alliance having two people I rather have a backup plan just in case. I just need some time to locate the idol now.  
**

"Listen I want us to continue to win." Flareon said "I do not want to go back to tribal council. I know we are divided and I want us to unite in the merge."

"You got that right." Worf said "I am all for sticking together in the merge."

"Me too." Duran said "Besides I would love to take out Kerrigan again."

 **Worf's Confession: The problem with the tribe is we are divided and this reward has brought us closer together. I have no intention of betraying this tribe because I do not want a tribe of villains to win.**

 _Villains Tribe Day 16_

"We could have needed that." Blazek said a bit frustrated.

"Don't blame me." Snake said a bit disappointed in his performance.

"No, not you." She assured. "Brick what the hell was that?"

"What was what?" Brick asked confused.

"Only one pin?" Blazek asked "That is what caused us to lose. Not Snake hitting only 9 out of 10."

 **Snake's Confession: I feel like I failed the tribe by not hitting all of the pins but they seemed focused on passing the blame to Brick which is fine for me. Keeps the heat off me.**

"It's called throwing it." Brick said "It was my strategy."

"Your strategy?" Blazek laughed "You are dense. You roll the *beep*ing ball! Not throw it! It's not a grenade!"

"Don't give me that attitude!" Brick yelled back

 **Blazek's Confession: I am hungry frustrated and tired. I have to deal with bull*beep* like Vulpes, Jack, and what Oak did to Mightyena. I am stressed out and want some food. And Brick being the moron that he is ruined it.**

"Besides the weaker guys have to play in immunity." Brick said

"Don't bring me into this." Jack said "I did not screw things up."

"With Oak gone I will have to do the puzzles." Burke explained "Which would be better in immunity than reward."

 **Burke's Confession: I am just trying to stay under the radar. To many big personalities and my goal to try and eliminate them. Just look at Sideshow Bob and Adrian. Big personalities and they can ruin my game.**

"Brick calm down." Morty said trying to prevent Brick from exploding again. "It's over no turning back now."

"Says the guy who has the idol." Burke blurted out

"I knew it!' Morty yelled

"You have the idol?" Kerrigan asked

"No! Burke is spreading lies!" Morty yelled glaring at Burke.

"Well I doubt that." Russell said "I am da best idol finder and I ain't find that idol. Therefore, there is no idol."

"Whoa! Do not blame me!" Burke yelled ignoring Russell. "Jack told me."

"Using me as a scape goat?" Jack said a bit calmer "Listen, I told Morty that you told me because I hate Morty and Brick but they deserve to know."

 **Kerrigan's Confession: We lose reward and the tribe goes to hell. It went from being angry at Brick for his poor performance to Morty having the idol. This is pure chaos and I would be fine with it if we were merged. My first tribe was all chaos and we lost almost every challenge because of it.**

 _Immunity Day 17_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said as everyone walks in. "Today's challenge you would need to cross a balance beam to collect a part of a dragon claws. Four members will participate in this part. Once you have all four parts the remaining two members will assemble it and solve a puzzle to unlock a door. First tribe to unlock their door wins immunity. Villains you need two people to sit out. Who will they be?"

"I will sit out." Morty said

"Me too." Russell said as well.

"You two take a seat on the bench." Nighteye said "Everyone else let's get started."

Everyone gets into positions. "Going over the balance beams for the Heroes are Flareon, Jolteon, Hunter, and Worf. Doing the puzzle are Fawkes and Duran. For the Villains going over the beam is Blazek, Snake, Kerrigan, and Brick and doing the puzzle are Jack and Burke. Survivors ready….go!" Nighteye said

Flareon and Blazek run across the beam. Flareon going more slowly as Blazek easily makes it across and heads back. Flareon gets to the first piece just as Blazek drops her piece off and Snake starts running across. Flareon gets back a bit quicker and Jolteon runs across but falls off half way.

"Villains taking a huge lead!" Nighteye said as Snake drops off the second piece as Kerrigan starts running across. Jolteon gets to the end and grabs her piece and runs back. Her and Kerrigan both drop their off at the same time. Brick and Hunter run across. Hunter being slightly faster grabs his piece and runs back as Brick follows him. After Hunter came back Worf starts going across.

"Brick is back! Jack and Burke can start on the puzzle!" Nighteye yelled

Jack and Burke starts to assemble the dragon claw but were struggling as Worf came back. "Heroes start your puzzle!" Nighteye yelled as Duran and Fawkes start to assemble their puzzle.

"It goes here!" Jack yelled at Burke as they struggle. Soon Duran and Fawkes got their puzzle finished and used it on the door which opened.

"Heroes win immunity!" Nighteye announced as the Heroes cheered. "Heroes after 3 straight losses you got immunity once again. Villains I will see you at Tribal Council tonight."

 _Villains Tribe Day 17_

The Villains got back to camp unhappy about their loss.

"It had four pieces and you could not get that right." Burke said upset about the challenge. "I had it too."

"Oh, shut up. We both failed." Jack replied "Well you did. If you listened to me we would have won."

"I had it. I knew how to do the puzzle." Burke said more calmly than Jack.

 **Burke's Confession: I am extremely upset at Jack. I knew how to do the puzzle but the man refused to let me and now we are going to tribal council. At least I know he is going tonight.**

Snake, Kerrigan, and Blazek meet by their lake.

"So, is it still Jack?" Kerrigan asked "Because I am ready to take him out."

"Not really." Blazek said "Morty has the idol and I think tonight is a good night to take him out."

Snake and Kerrigan looked a bit shocked. "Why?" Snake asked

"If he has the idol then we remove it from play and Jack goes home." Blazek explained "If not then we split up Brick and Morty. Besides Morty and Brick does not really fit in and might join the heroes. Jack on the other hand would never work with them."

 **Blazek's Confession: I want to make a move tonight. We have yet to blindside anyone and tonight will be the night. I do not care if Morty or Jack goes so it is a win-win for me.**

Snake and Kerrigan both agreed "Fine, I will tell Russell about the plan and we will let Morty know we are voting for Jack."

"Great." Blazek said as they split up.

 **Snake's Confession: I do not agree with this plan at all. I think Morty has more to offer than Jack and besides Blazek may not like him. She does not really like anyone but I am cool with Morty. Still I cannot let them caught me tipping him off.**

Kerrigan goes over to Russell.

"Tonight Morty is going home. Got it?" Kerrigan said crossing her arms.

"Don't tell me how to vote." Russell snapped "I am the best player eva!"

"Whatever…your funeral." Kerrigan said walking away.

 **Kerrigan's Confession: Russell just pissed me off. He has a weak social game and never wants to listen to me or Blazek. Then again what can I expect with a man who named his alliances the dumb ass girl alliance.**

Kerrigan gave Russell the finger as she walked off.

"Dumbass girl." Russell said to her.

 **Russell's Confession: I do not need some dumb girl to tell me who to vote for. I rather vote for Blazek since she was a thorn in my side since day one. The furry chick needs to go.**

On the other side of camp Snake was talking to Morty.

"So, we are eliminating Jack once and for all." Snake said "You two in?"

"We told you that we are in since day 1 in eliminating him." Morty said "He got lucky that Vulpes was worse and then there was Oak."

"Yeah, I wish I could punch him." Brick said

"Well tonight he is gone home. So, if you have the idol it is better to keep it." Snake added as Morty was a bit suspicious.

 **Morty's Confession: All of a sudden Snake brings up that I do not need to use my idol. I doubt anyone would have brought it up to assure me unless they were planning on blindsiding me. I doubt Snake is that dumb since we have been getting along. He is probably sending me a hint.**

Snake walks away.

"Should we trust him?" Brick asked

"I might just use my idol but I am not sure if we should target Jack." Morty said thinking a bit "Because if we have the votes we can take out a threat."

"Like who? Kerrigan? Blazek?" Brick asked

Morty shook his head "No, both of them are threats and will be targeted in the merge."

 **Morty's Confession: Tonight, will be a tough tribal council. First should I play my idol or not. Because Snake could also be buffing me to play the idol to get rid of it. And if I use it who should I take out? We and Brick well mostly me have gone over potential targets.**

The tribe headed to tribal council.

 **Jack's Confession: Once again I sit back and watch the fireworks explode. I know my name is being thrown out there but I do not care. I am not going home. Heroes always wins and these morons should know that.**

 _Tribal Council_

"Welcome to tribal council." Nighteye said "Take a seat and let's get started. So, Brick last tribal council you guys switched up the vote at the last minute to vote out Oak. Why is that?"

"Well Jack is jerk who deserves to be punched but Oak was always the nice guy around camp." Brick answered "However hearing what he did made the majority of us to vote him out."

"Jack, how did you take being targeted?" Nighteye asked

"I was pissed. Seriously you losers want to vote me out?" Jack said rudely "However, I actually tried to reduce the drama around camp."

"You complained that I mess up immunity." Burke said

"You did."

"Burke, what happened to your huge lead during immunity?" Nighteye asked

"Well, I knew how to put the puzzle together but Jack thought the middle dragon finger belongs on the right which did not fit." Burke explained "So the heroes were able to put their together quicker."

"Blazek, after a dramatic tribal council will this vote be a surprise?" Nighteye asked

Blazek shrugged "You never know. It should just be a straight forward tribal council but you never know in this game."

"Morty, with the Heroes winning their third challenge in the row do you think the Villains are struggling now?" Nighteye asked

"Well, we voted off our puzzle guy but it has been close each time." Morty answered "They have not been blowing us out so we just need a little push in order to win."

"Finally, Kerrigan how will this vote improve the tribe?" Nighteye asked

"It will take out a cockroach who has a habit of surviving tribal councils." Kerrigan responded

"It is time to vote…Jack you are up first." Nighteye said as Jack goes up and votes followed by Brick and then Morty. Then Kerrigan.

 **Morty**

"Sorry but I do not want you flipping and using that idol against us." Kerrigan said

Blazek then votes followed by Russell

 **Blazak**

"You play with fire you are gonna get burned." Russell said

Burke then votes

 **Jack**

"You are not good for the tribe. You are like Adrian, someone who needs to go quickly before you end my game." Burke explained

Snake then votes.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn.

"I have something to play." Morty said taking out his idol. "This tribal council has yet to mention my idol which gives me some suspicion that you guys want me out." Morty hands over his idol.

"The rules state that if an idol is in play any votes cast against that person will be nullified…this is the idol." Nighteye said "All votes against Morty will not count…first vote."

 **Morty**

 **Morty**

 **Mord**

 **Morty**

"None of those counts."

Morty looks at his tribe as Brick looked annoyed.

 **Blazek**

Blazek looked a bit surprised

 **Jack**

 **Burke**

"One vote left and it is not for Morty….seventh person voted out of survivor…"

 **Burke**

"Wow….good blindside Morty and Brick." Burke said shaking Morty's hand

"Sorry but you were a bigger threat." Morty said as Burke came up with his torch.

"Burke the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing Burke's torch as Burke walks away. "Despite only getting two votes Burke realized once again that majority sometimes does not rule. Head back to camp."

 **Burke's Final Words: Once again I was taken out by an idol but it was a good blindside and the smarter choice since I was playing a more under the radar game this time. I am not bitter at all and I wish everyone but Russell and Jack the best of luck.**

Next time on Survivor…after a fractured vote tensions heat up on the villains. While on the Heroes one player makes a deal with every alliance in order to protect themselves.

Voted for Burke: Morty, Brick

Voted for Blazek: Russell

Voted for Jack: Bruke

Voted for Morty (Did not count): Blazek, Kerrigan, Jack, Snake

Notes on the booted: Despite being a main villain in his season Burke was going to be overshadowed by bigger personalities and the under the radar game was the only one he could play. He was not a huge character but played with more positivity this time.

Sorry for the lack of updates…been going through a lot right now.


	7. Chapter 7

Video Game Survivor Heroes vs. Villains Episode 7 **You dumbass girls think you are running the show**

Last time on Survivor…after realizing that he was a target Jack scrambled and figured out that Morty had the hidden immunity idol and blamed the discovery on Burke. In the Heroes tribe Jolteon annoyed the tribe with her talking but after winning reward they came together. After falling behind the Heroes made a comeback in immunity and sent the Villains to Tribal Council. With Burke blurting out that Morty had the idol Blazek planned to blindside him but Morty caught wind of the plan and played the idol and ended up taking out Burke in a surprise 2-1-1 vote. 13 are left who will be voted out next?

 **Heroes: Fawkes, Duran, Flareon, Jolteon, Hunter, Worf**

 **Villains: Jack, Brick, Morty, Kerrigan, Blazek, Russell, Snake**

 _Villains Tribe Night 17_

The tribe came back to camp blindsided.

"I am glad that you guys decided to vote out the idol." Morty said sarcastically "It's not like we could have used it on the Heroes."

"You would have joined them." Blazek replied

"After they voted off Roland? I would never join them after that!" Morty yelled

 **Morty's Confession: I have less trust in this tribe after they tried to blindside me. I was willing to work with them in the merge but now they can forget it. They are cut throats and it shows and if they want to cut my throat I will snipe you from a distance.**

"Whatever, who voted for me?" Blazek asked

"That would be me." Russell confessed not sounding regretful. "You were a thorn in ma side and you needed to go."

"For what? For coming up with a plan?" Blazek said getting into Russell's face.

"You dumbass girls think you are running the show but I am the best player eva!" Russell boasted "I made it to the finals twice."

 **Russell's Confession: This tribe is crashing down hard thanks to those girls. We lose Vulpes, Oak, and Burke. While all expendable we are losing people fast because of them. I ran a tribe twice and we got to the end the only time I had no control my tribe was voted out in the merge.**

"You may have gotten there twice but I got to the finals before." Snake said

"Yet you flopped in your second season." Russell replied "The tribe should listen to me."

"Fat chance. You are out of your league on this one." Blazek said walking past Russell.

 **Blazek's Confession: I am not afraid of some fat short guy with an ego problem. I dealt with plenty of those and took them out. What bothered me was I was almost taken out by that idiot and now I am pissed because he decided to go all sexist on me.**

"You're out of your league!" Russell yelled back "You are not even human!"

Blazek stopped and turned before coming back. Snake and Kerrigan got between them holding Blazek back.

"What was that?" Blazek demanded "You little filthy *beep*! How DARE you consider me less than human!"

"Oh, isn't the little Lyran girl pissed." Russell mocked "All angry because the big bad human voted for her."

"You know she could kill you." Brick reminded

"Come on Blazek just walk away." Snake said pushing Blazek away as Kerrigan gave Russell the finger.

 **Jack's Confession: I love this! Russell is making a jackass out of himself. While I sit here enjoying the show. I just need to lay low and cause very little drama and I will make it to the merge.**

 _Heroes Tribe Day 18_

Duran was up early with Fawkes as they gathered wood.

"So, I want to have our alliances join together." Duran offered "Because to be honest neither Pokémon is very strong and I trust you."

"Well, you have proven to be a hard worker around camp so you are welcome in our alliance with Worf." Fawkes said

"Great, because if we lose Jolteon goes but when we merge we have to take out Kerrigan." Duran suggested. "She is too much of a threat to leave in."

"You are correct." Fawkes said "She is strong and smart. A dangerous combination."

 **Duran's Confession: I am no longer standing by and I am making alliances. I want to control the tribe and when we make the merge Kerrigan is my number 1 target. She knows my secret and I will not let her reveal it.**

"So, do we have a deal?" Duran asked as Fawkes shakes his hand.

"We do friend." Fawkes replied

 **Fawkes's Confession: Duran has been a hard worker and is strong in challenges and I believe he deserves a spot in my alliance. Now we have the majority in the tribe but I rather not lose anyone and go into the merge 6 strong.**

Duran was then by the fire with Flareon who was watching over the food.

"So, I know that I am not in any major alliances but I want to join yours." Duran said "You are loyal which is a good quality and despite almost voting me out I am not taking it personally."

"Really?" Flareon asked "Because you looked annoyed the other night."

"Well I was but then I had a good laugh." He said chuckling "I mean you almost voted someone out with throwaway votes and in hindsight it is funny."

"I guess so. So, who goes next?" Flareon asked

"Fawkes, because he is going to dominate the challenges with his size." Duran explained "But when we merge we have to target Kerrigan. She is dangerous."

"I know, I was thinking her." Flareon replied

 **Duran's Confession: Now I am with the zombie alliance and the Pokémon alliance. This will ensure neither alliance will vote me out and best of all I have everyone on my side to strike against Kerrigan when we merge.**

"Good talk. I will inform Worf." Duran said walking away as Flareon glared at him.

 **Flareon's Confession: What does Duran take me for? I am not fool. He is playing both sides like earlier. The guy may trick everyone that he is friendly but I know something is up. He got rid of Roland, Gordon, and Charger. He is playing the game hard.**

 _Villains Tribe Day 18_

Blazek was sunbathing by the river as Kerrigan walks over. "Aren't you cold?" Kerrigan asked

"No, fur keeps me warm." Blazek replied "Besides it is a nice and sunny day."

"I came over to ask how you were doing after last night?" Kerrigan asked with some concern. "You were ready to kill him."

 **Kerrigan's Confession: Blazek was always a bit of a hot head. With Vulpes and Oak and now she is focusing on Russell. I need to figure out why before she gets herself kicked out of the game and I lose an ally.**

"Well if you must know." Blazek sighed "It is how I grew up. I never grew up around other Lyrans. I grew up serving humans in the mirror universe. And aliens were seen as second class citizens and slaves."

"Just like the Zerg once was." Kerrigan commented

"I was bullied a lot for my looks. At least Vulcans can hide their ears and others can look somewhat human but not me." Blazek explained "I killed my first human at age 10 when one pushed me too far. Then the police came and I took them both out. I escaped in a cargo ship and I killed the crew before heading to Lyran space where I was picked up."

"You were freed then?" Kerrigan asked

"No exactly. I was given training as an assassin and was sent back as a slave….a pleasure slave to some sick humans." Blazek said "However I killed and manipulated while acting like an innocent uneducated Lyran who could barely speak human. I got away with some many killings and took out some of the best captains. Until a human named Adrian outed me but I humiliated him by destroying the ship and leaving him in an escape pod in his boxers."

 **Blazek's Confession: My childhood is something I rarely talk about. I hate being seen as something less. Which is why I hated Vulpes because he saw women as less than human. And Oak treated Mightyena as trash. Despite being a villain in my season I always treated my tribemates as equals.**

"By the way you seem a bit more friendly…and different…" Blazek said looking over Kerrigan "Like you got a new skin."

"Well it is complicated." Kerrigan said "I was uninfested and then willing transformed into Zerg again but now I am not controlled by Amon so I have complete free will. Do not get me wrong I am still a bitch that everyone hates but now I can claim that I am not under someone's control….by the way where is Russell?"

"He is around…" Blazek said "I told him that the idol was rehidden and might be in a cave."

A troll walks over with Russell in its hands and drops him off.

"Dang trolls do not like me looking through their stuff." Russell said

"Also the cave was infested with trolls." Blazek laughed

 **Russell's Confession: I am the best at finding idols. Morty may have gotten his first but with it rehidden I will find it without clues because I am the best player eva!**

"Get out of here loser." Blazek said

"Don't tell me with to do!" Russell yelled before walking away.

 **Blazek's Confession: I know I am playing a more emotional game but I do not take any *beep* from people. Not even Jack. Which is why he avoided me in our season. The guy knows that I could kill him but with Russell he is not worth it. The guy only lasted this long because he is not a horrible human being. He is just an idiot.**

 _Heroes Tribe Day 18_

Jolteon and Hunter were outside of camp.

"So why did you bring me here?" Jolteon asked

"Well, have you noticed Duran is making moves?" Hunter asked "He has been talking to Fawkes and Flareon. I have been watching him all day."

"Why does he talk to them and not us?" Jolteon asked

"Because they are considered the leaders to our alliance and not us." Hunter explained "So we need to make sure that we target him and not each other."

 **Hunter's Confession: Duran is playing both sides and so can I. So, if Jolteon targets Duran I can target Jolteon and if that fails that would be two less votes again me and Fawkes at least. Although it would be strange if the next vote is 2-2-2.**

"So, our next vote will be against Duran?" She asked "Okay I will with you. I am sure Flareon will be on board."

"Great to hear that." Hunter said

 **Jolteon's Confession: I am not sure if I am with Hunter on this one. Duran has been helpful and even though he is playing hard I feel that he would be more loyal with us in the merge because of Kerrigan. Besides you can never trust anyone in this game.**

On the other side of camp Duran was with Worf.

"So, I proposed to each alliance to vote out the other." Duran explained "And we can choose which side to take out."

"That is good to know." Worf said as he digs into the ground with his machete.

 **Worf's Confession: Each day Duran gets more and more sketchy. He seems friendly but then he will go behind your back and makes deals. I am not that type of player. Still I might just look for the idol if I get a clue just to protect myself in case Duran's plan backfires on him.**

"So, I guess we wait now?" Worf asked

"No, we keep playing the game. Waiting is how people fail which is how I failed twice." Duran explained "Kane took me out because I waited and then Kerrigan took me out because I waited to make a move."

 **Duran's Confession: Worf is afraid to make a move which is good for me. I rather have a follower than someone who will make a move against me plus he is loyal.**

 _Reward Day 18_

"Welcome to reward." Nighteye said as everyone walks in "Heroes look at the new villains' tribe…Burke voted out of the last Tribal Council." A few looked surprised as Worf looked pleased. "Today's challenge you will be facing off in basketball in the field there. Your goal is to get it into the basket and we will be doing 3 vs 3. Winning will receive a construction kit to make a better shelter. Villains you have one extra member…who will be sitting out?"

"I will" Jack said

"Okay let's choose who will go first and let us begin." Nighteye said as moments later the teams were chosen. "For the heroes, it will be Flareon, Hunter, and Fawkes vs. Kerrigan, Blazek, and Snake…go!"

All six collide in the center as Kerrigan grabs the ball but Hunter tackles her. Flareon managed to take down Snake as Fawkes rips the ball from Kerrigan. Blazek tries to tackle Fawkes but was easily pushed away as Fawkes shoots and scores.

"Heroes are up 1-0!" Nighteye said. "Next up is Jolteon, Worf, and Duran vs. Russell, Brick, and Morty…go!" All three collide in the center.

"RAAWWRR!" Brick yelled as he tries to punch Duran who blocks it and sends Brick back. Worf grabs Morty and tosses him into Russell. Jolteon uses her thunderbolt to send the ball in the air and near the basket. Duran runs over and grabs the ball and scores.

"Heroes are up 2-0!" Nighteye yelled "One more and they win. Next round is Fawkes, Duran, and Worf vs Kerrigan, Brick, and Snake…go!"

Fawkes tackles Brick as Duran blasts Kerrigan back.

"Nice trick Narud!" Kerrigan yelled blasting Duran back. Worf tackles Snake and grabs the ball and slowly starts dragging Snake to the basket and shoots…"

"Worf scores! Heroes win in a shutout!" Nighteye yelled "Heroes congratulations you win reward and the supplies will be delivered today. Villains I have nothing for you head back to camp."

 _Heroes Tribe Day 18_

The tribe came back to camp happy with their win and the construction supplies were waiting for them. They had tools and boards of wood.

"Great job guys we kicked their asses." Hunter said

"We did, now let's construct a better shelter with this." Fawkes added as the tribe started to work.

 **Fawkes's Confession: Reward was easy today as the villains laid down and died during the challenge and now we are using the supplies given to us to make a better floor, roof, and some walls to the shelter.**

The tribe spent most of the day working on the shelter as Fawkes and Duran took charge.

 **Duran's Confession: One reputation that I love having is being the hard worker. I have worked my ass off in the previous two seasons which makes everyone trust me and make me look like the good guy while I cut their throats.**

While going through the supplies Worf found a clue tapped to a tool and hid it in his pocket.

 **Worf's Confession: I located the clue to the idol and I need to find it. I resisted it last season and regretted it. While it is not considered honorable I am hoping to use it against someone who I do not consider honorable.**

"I find it funny that the villains dominated early on and now we are kicking their butts." Flareon said "And they lost no one strong either."

"Yes, and even Kerrigan and Brick are struggling." Duran said "Pretty funny to see that."

 **Flareon's Confession: I would hate to get the merge with less Heroes than Villains and were going that direction but now we have the momentum and with a better shelter we will be better rested. We have a floor, ceiling, and walls for warmth. Fawkes even got the fire pit in the middle so we will be warmer. I feel that we will be unstoppable.**

 _Villains Day 18_

The villains were sitting at their camp frustrated.

"That sucked" Snake said "They wanted it more."

"The problem is that we are not united." Morty said "Because we are all fighting and instead of going after the people causing it you go after the ones who you consider a threat."

"You are not helping" Blazek replied annoyed.

 **Morty's Confession: No, I will not stop. They tried to vote me off because I had the idol and I will keep reminding them of it until they get it through thick skulls that maybe targeting me was not a good idea.**

"It was your idea so own up to it that it was terrible." Morty said "Why me?"

"Because you could flip and use it against me." Blazek explained

"They voted off Roland first!" Morty shouted "I would not flip to a tribe that votes out my friend first."

"Yeah." Brick said

 **Brick's Confession: Usually it is me losing my patience and Morty is yelling at the furry girl. Well she did deserve it.**

"It's a game get over it." Blazek said

"Don't you go mouthing off there." Russell said to Blazek

"Do not make me rip your mouth off." Blazek threaten.

"Seriously guys." Jack said "Can we just stop this…also why am I breaking up a fight I am usually starting them?"

"I guess this is just getting ridiculous." Kerrigan added "Jack is right. Let's stop this because we have no unity. They do and that is why they are winning."

 **Snake's Confession: Each day the villains are getting increasingly divided and we look more like a bickering family and I am sick of it. We had the Heroes on the ropes and now we are almost even.**

The tribe separates as Snake sighs "We need to make a comeback."

"We will." Kerrigan said "We just need to put in 200% in the next challenge."

 **Kerrigan's Confession: Last challenge I tried to go full force and Duran came right back and no one seemed to have called him out. I need to keep doing it until people notice that Duran is not trustworthy and needs to go. So, win or lose I will continue to put out 200% and use my powers.**

 _Immunity Day 19_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said as everyone gathers to their mats. "Today's challenge will test your balance. In the lake are 12 small platforms. Your goal is to stand on it as long as possible while we create waves using a wave pool generator. First tribe to lose just of their six members will go to tribal council tonight. So, you might be the best at balancing but you can still lose. Villains who is sitting out?"

"I will." Russell said "I am not going into that cold lake."

"Russell take a seat on the bench and let's get started." Nighteye said as both teams are taken to their platforms. "This challenge has started."

"I hate water! I hate water!" Flareon yelled trying not to panic.

"Do us a favor and drown when you fall" Jack said laughing as Jack falls in.

"Like that Jack is out." Nighteye said as a boat picked up Jack and warmed him up due to the temperature of the water. "I guess he should not be taunting."

"Bite me" Jack said being pulled out of the water.

5 minutes into the challenge.

Another person falls into the water.

"Jolteon is in!" Nighteye said

"Darn it." Jolteon said swimming to shore. "But the water is not too cold for me."

"We are down to 5 players on each team left." Nighteye said

20 minutes into the challenge Snake slips and falls in.

"Snake is out!" Nighteye said "Villains are down to 4."

30 minutes in Fawkes falls in as well as Brick.

"Both big guys are out. Heroes have Duran, Hunter, a frightened Flareon, and Worf left. Villains have Blazek, Kerrigan, and Morty left." Nighteye said

1 hour into the challenge. Flareon slips a bit but stabilizes breathing heavily. Blazek slips a little but recovers.

"Everyone is struggling and someone will fall anytime now." Nighteye said as someone fell in. "Blazek slipped again! Heroes win immunity!" The heroes cheered as they were brought back to shore. "Congratulations Heroes you are immune tonight. Unfortunately, Villains I will see you tonight at Tribal Council."

 _Villains Tribe Day 19_

The tribe came back with some members upset.

"Damn it!" Blazek yelled slamming her pack down.

 **Blazek's Confession: What I hate is being responsible for losing even though 3 others went out of the challenge before me and I know Russell is targeting me so I must rely on my alliance to have my back.**

Blazek meets with her alliance.

"So, either Jack or Russell goes next." Kerrigan said

"Fine with me." Snake said "However, Jack has been acting better over the last few days."

"Personally, I feel that Russell needs to go." Blazek suggested

 **Snake's Confession: We are torn between Jack and Russell and they both are expendable so it does not matter who goes first. Neither are good in challenges and both are annoying.**

Elsewhere Russell meets up with Morty and Brick.

"I think we should make a move tonight." Morty said "We need to take out Blazek. Over the last few days she has been hurting us with her attitude."

"I agree. She tried to take out Morty." Brick said

 **Morty's Confession: I would love to take out Jack tonight but we need him because of two reasons. First is to reduce the alliance of Snake, Kerrigan, and Blazek down and two take out Blazek. She targeted me so I am targeting her. Eye for an eye.**

Jack then walks in. "You idiots taking out Blazek?" he asked

"Yes, I feel that she is just being a hothead recently." Morty replied "You are welcome by the way."

"I am in. I would love to take that alliance down." Jack said

 **Jack's Confession: I am not below using my enemies and using them to take down Blazek is perfect. We have 4 against their three and no one should screw it up…. until…**

"Change of plans. Kerrigan is going tonight." Russell said

"What!?" Morty yelled "We need her in the challenges."

"No, Kerrigan needs to go. She has been thorn in ma sides." Russell explained "Then Blazek."

 **Russell's Confession: Blazek has been causing drama and Kerrigan is trying to prevent it. But either of those dumbass girls got to go. Dumbass girls beat me twice and I will not let that happen again.**

"You idiot Kerrigan is needed to counter Fawkes and Duran!" Jack yelled

"Don't doubt me!" Russell said "I been to the finals twice"

"And yet you never won." Morty taunted

 **Morty's Confession: Damn it Russell you never fail to disappoint me. We were all set to take out Blazek and then he wanted to take out Kerrigan. I have nothing against her and Russell would not even target Snake either. So, I need to go to plan B or C.**

Morty, Brick, and Jack walked to another part of camp.

"So, we have three choices right now." Morty explained "We can either vote with Russell and take out Kerrigan, or vote for Blazek and force a tie but Russell may not vote with us in the revote, or we can vote out Russell."

"I do not care who you losers vote for as long as it not me." Jack said

"I prefer to vote out Kerrigan." Brick said "Because of All-Stars."

"But we need to vote out someone that is not as risky." Morty explained "Kerrigan is a huge risk."

"How about this." Jack said "You choose who we vote for so if it bites you in the ass it is your fault."

 **Jack's Confession: I hate working with Morty and Brick but I have no choice however I am leaving it up to them on who goes because if this thing goes south I am not going to take responsibility for it. Besides I have plans for them.**

The tribe packed up and headed to Tribal Council.

 _Tribal Council_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said as everyone took a seat "So after dominating the challenges for the first few challenges you guys are getting blown out. Russell why is that?"

"Because I am on a tribe full of dumbasses." Russell replied "We have weaklings like Blazek."

"Weakling?" Blazek asked "I have been one of the better ones in challenges. Do not forget you sat out last immunity challenge and have been sucking at every challenge."

"Do not doubt me." Russell replied "I have played twice and made it to the finals."

"So, has Sandra and she won twice and once against you." Blazek said

"Blazek, do you feel responsible for the loss?" Nighteye asked

"Kind of because I was the fourth one out but there three others who fell before I did." Blazek replied "It was a team loss not my loss."

"Morty, why do you think the Heroes have been dominating the challenges now?" Nighteye asked

"Easy." Morty replied "They act more united than us. Back at camp we are always fighting and some of us do not even talk to the others."

"Jack, are you the cause of it?" Nighteye asked

"Usually but not this time." Jack replied "Russell and Blazek are fighting and Morty and Blazek are fighting. From the looks of it Blazek is causing it."

"So, defending myself is causing the fights?" Blazek asked acting offended

"Hell, yeah missy." Jack said "You keep trying to pick fights with everyone not in your alliance and it is pissing the rest of us off."

"Don't you dare throw me under the bus!" Blazek yelled "You have been causing the most drama since we started. Always insulting and acting condescending to the rest of us. So, you have no right to judge me!"

"Yip yip yip that is all I am hearing." Jack said

"Shut the *beep* up Jack!" Blazek yelled

"I may cause drama but I am not the one targeting you tonight." Jack said confidently. "Morty and Brick asked me to vote you out and Russell would have joined in but he guy is being a dumbass and is targeting Kerrigan."

"What why me?" Kerrigan asked answered

"Because Russell is a dumbass and you guys are either targeting me or Russell." Jack explained "However, I am willing to join forces with everyone and vote out Russell and take out the biggest wild card in the tribe since he goes by his own agenda."

"Why should we trust you?" Kerrigan asked

"Because, you do not we can force a tie and vote out Blazek on the revote." Jack said "Russell was going to vote Blazek on the revote."

"Well I would love to hear more negotiating but it is time to vote." Nighteye said. Jack, you are up first.

Jack goes up and votes

"If this is the best the villains can offer then this tribe is truly pathetic." Jack said as his vote was hidden. Brick then votes followed by Morty. Kerrigan then votes.

"You need to go home and never come back." Kerrigan said as her vote was hidden. Blazek votes followed by Russell.

 **Kerragan**

"Do not mess with me. I am the best player eva." Russell said as Snake votes.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn. "First vote…"

 **Kerragan**

Kerrigan rolls her eyes.

 **Russell Hantz**

 **Russell**

 **Russell Hantz Down the Worst Player Eva**

"Eight person voted out of Survivor…"

 **Russ**

"Dang voting is rigged!" Russell yelled

"Oh, shut up." Jack said "If you listened to us you would still be here."

Russell walked up with his torch.

"Russell the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing his torch as Russell walked off. "You guys went from a two-player advantage to being tied in numbers with Heroes. You need to pick it up or else you will fail. Head back to camp."

 **Russell's Final Words: Damn tribe is full of idiots and losers. I made it further than any of them and they repay me by voting me off. People should vote for the winner not the jury.**

Next time on Survivor…one survivor does the unthinkable in order to anger another. In the Heroes tribe Flareon confronts Duran.

Voted for Kerrigan: Russell

Voted for Russell: Kerrigan, Jack, Blazek, Morty, Brick, Snake

Notes on the booted: Russell was an easy villain to cast again. While I had, others lined up such as Arthas and Surge I felt that Russell would have been better as a pre-merge boot and not have much focus compared to the rest. Sorry for the lack of updates computer fried and it is getting repaired.


	8. Chapter 8

Video Game Survivor Heroes vs. Villains Episode 8 **Someone broke his neck!**

Last time on Survivor. After Burke was voted out the Villains Tribe turned on each other as Russell and Blazek fought constantly. In the Heroes Tribe Duran was making deals with the two alliance however Flareon was on to him. Heroes won reward and Worf found a clue to the hidden immunity idol. Heroes then easily won immunity and an alliance of Jack, Morty, Brick, and Russell formed and wanted Blazek gone however Russell wanted to target their strongest Kerrigan. At Tribal Council Jack revealed the plan as the fact that Russell was a wild card. In the end, Russell Hantz was voted out 6-1. 12 are left who will be voted out next?

 _Heroes Tribe Day 20_

Duran was working on gathering wood as Flareon goes over to confront him.

 **Flareon's Confession: I have been noticing Duran acting strangely. He acts nice but he has given hints of a devious side plus he was able to fight off Kerrigan when she used her powers on him and the facts that he is playing both sides. I just need to find the underlying cause of this.**

"Duran, we need to talk." Flareon said

Duran looks over to her and puts his machete down. "Sure, what's up?" he asked

"I have been noticing things." She said "About you…first was your powers and that Kerrigan called you Narud. I know you are infested but you show no signs."

"Well, Kerrigan calls me Narud as a nickname." Duran explained "Plus I am a ghost so I have powers."

"Yet, you explained many times that she is much more powerful than you and Narud is your name backwards." Flareon countered "Plus, you are devious. You got Roland and Gordon Freeman out and you are playing both sides."

 **Duran's Confession: I guess Pokémon are much brighter than they look. They are not just dumb animals. Flareon is getting close to what I am and you know what? I am not going to play Mr. Nice Guy anymore.**

Duran chuckled a bit. "Well Flareon it looks like you caught. I am in fact playing this game hard and I am not the infested ghost you think I am." His eyes started to glow. "And if you DARE make a move against me I will make sure Jolteon gets blindsided leaving you all alone."

"You would not dare." Flareon said

"Oh, I would and maybe even throw the next two challenges." Duran threatened "Now keep this to yourself or else…and remember I can tell if you say anything to anyone here."

 **Flareon's Confession: Who does he think he is? Trying to threaten me and my alliance by voting us out? Is that your best? It's like someone threatening to dig a hole in your lawn. You just roll your eyes and act scared. I want to win but I do not care about being voted out since it is only a game.**

"Do not worry I will not tell anyone." Flareon said starting to walk away. "But remember…Kerrigan also knows and we will be merging soon."

"I will deal with her and you better vote her out with me." Duran threatened "Because if you join her I will make sure you do not win."

 **Duran's Confession: I cannot kill anyone here and if I could kill I would tear her flesh from her bones or make her brain melt but I cannot do that because if I do I would be expelled. So, I will threaten to vote her out and have her loyalty.**

"You okay?" Jolteon asked

"I am fine." Flareon replied

 _Villains Tribe Day 20_

Jack was sitting in the shelter proud of himself.

 **Jack's Confession: Once again, tribal council was perfect. Those morons took out Russell instead of me and I revealed Morty's and Brick's plan dividing the group further. I know that I am targeted again but I will divide this tribe as far as the Grand Canyon and make sure that both alliance go after each other. And I have the prefect plan but I will wait for now.**

Morty and Brick walk over a bit angered from last night.

"That was not cool." Morty said "You just revealed our plan against them last night. We are allies."

"We are not allies." Jack replied "I have no loyalty towards you and since Russell was a dumbass I wanted him gone and that means revealing the plan to vote him out. I saved your ass for now. You are welcome."

 **Morty's Confession: Jack can go jump off a cliff. The guy was with us and he threw me and Brick under the bus and now I have no idea who he is loyal to and he will do anything to try and get me and Brick out.**

"Well I still hate you." Brick said

"Good, because I hate you two." Jack replied "Just watch your back."

 **Brick's Confession: Jack needed to go almost 3 weeks ago, we kept him around because this tribe is stupid or the person who left was worst. Now there is no excuse for Jack to stay around.**

By the lake, Snake, Kerrigan, and Blazek were hanging out watching the bugs over the lake.

"So, I guess we gained the majority now." Kerrigan said "Which is good we can take out Jack next."

"I know." Snake said "But I prefer we win immunity or else the Heroes can pick us off one by one."

"Which I have a plan for." Kerrigan said "I have a plan to take out Duran and hopefully split them up."

"Still with Duran?" Blazek asked

"I know his true form." Kerrigan said

 **Kerrigan's Confession: They all think that I am obsessed with Duran and it is true but for a good reason. He is not human or infested. He is something else and if he wanted he could kill everyone here with very little effort.**

 _Heroes Tribe Day 20_

Worf was looking around outside of camp.

 **Worf's Confession: I have the clue to the hidden immunity idol and since all the chores are done I decided to go out and find it. With it I can use it against the villains when we merge.**

Worf looked around and spotted a strange looking tree next to a certain rock. "It says that it is here." He said as he spotted Hunter and hid.

"I need to find a strange tree and rock." Hunter said looking at his clue.

 **Hunter's Confession: I spotted Worf going out with a piece of paper and he is looking for an idol so I need to beat him there first. I think that the idol is here somewhere.**

Hunter started to dig around the rock and after a few minutes he gave up. "Must be the wrong rock." Hunter said as he left.

 **Worf's Confession: Hunter left which is a good opportunity for me. He was searching around the rock while the clue states that it is under the tree. I got lucky today.**

Worf started to dig around the tree and minutes later found the idol. "Yes." He said silently in case Hunter was nearby. Worf tucked the idol into his pocket and covered the hole and walked back to camp.

 **Worf's Confession: Had a close call but I got it! This should get me out of any situation. My last season I was always at the bottom and had to fight to survive but this time I should not have that happen.**

However, someone was watching nearby.

"Well this should be interesting." Jolteon said before turning to the camera man "What are you looking at me for I am not going to tell."

 _Villains Tribe Day 20_

Brick went to feed Roland 2.0 "Oh Roland 2.0 you are my new best friend." Brick said placing a plate a food for the fox.

 **Brick's Confession: Roland 2.0 is the pet of the tribe although only me, Morty, and Blazek like him. Kerrigan thinks he is a waste of space, Snake wants to eat him, and Jack hates him but he hates everyone and I hate him.**

"Feeding him another plate of food?" Blazek asked

"Yep, he needs to grow big and strong." Brick said "Besides I thought you liked him."

"I do, I have a soft spot for fluffy cute things like tribbles." Blazek added

 **Blazek's Confession: Despite I am a cold-hearted assassin I do love fluffy things. And his fox is sooo cuttteee….do not tell anyone back at home about this or I swear I will kill you.**

"I know we have been at each other's throats for a bit but what are the chances of us working together in the merge?" Blazek asked

"Not sure, you must ask Morty." Brick replied

"Well, I rather ask you." Blazek said "Besides don't you strategize with him?"

"I do but Morty is the brains. I am the brawn." Brick responded

"Well…. I suppose Morty is the brains but I think someone with as much muscle as you would have to have a mind of your own." Blazek flirted

 **Blazek's Confession: Do not get me wrong Brick is as handsome as a sheet of scrap metal…mainly with the scars but I can still flirt with him to get information. Besides the dumb ones always fall for it.**

"Well uhhh we were considering options because we are not quite sure which side to take." Brick explained "But what can your alliance offer?"

"Well everything is up in the air because I want to win." Blazek replied as Snake watches nearby.

 **Snake's Confession: If anyone is good at prying information from people it would be Blazek. The girl knows how to flirt and grab information from people and hopefully she can get Brick and Morty on our side.**

 _Reward Day 20_

"Welcome to reward." Nighteye said "Heroes look at the new Villains Tribe Russell voted out of the last tribal council." No one was really surprised. "Today's challenge will require you to construct a cart and two people will ride in it as four others cart them across a course and untie 3 bags. Once you have 3 bag two members will try to construct a puzzle. Winning tribe will get their luxury items. Take a spot on your mats and let's get started."

Everyone gets ready. "Survivors ready…. go!" Nighteye yelled as everyone starts to construct their carts Heroes tribe was slightly ahead as Flareon and Jolteon jump in as the remaining Heroes pull them. Soon the villains constructed their cart as Blazek and Jack jump in.

"DO not get any fur on me." Jack said to Blazek as the cart was pulled. The Heroes got to the first back but Flareon uses ember to cut the rope.

"Heroes off to a good lead." Nighteye said as Villains got to the first bag. Blazek uses her claws to cut the rope however Flareon already cut the second rope to her bag and then the third rope as the heroes pulled into puzzle area. Hunter and Duran started opening the bags. The villains pulled in with their bags a minute later as Snake and Kerrigan started their puzzle.

"We need to work fast." Snake said as both tribe worked furiously on their puzzle until one team was done.

"Villains win reward!" Nighteye yelled "Villains congratulations you have won your luxury items. Heroes I am sorry but I have nothing for you. Head back to camp."

 _Heroes Tribe Day 20_

The tribe came back to camp a bit disappointed.

"I really wanted to win that reward." Flareon said "I know it was not food or survival supplies but we needed a pick me up."

"I know." Jolteon replied "I mean I had a gift from my boyfriend in there."

"And my weapon." Worf added

 **Flareon's Confession: For my luxury item, I had a picture of my children. They are everything to me and I love them. I play this game for them and I want to win for them. I have a couple of Eevee's to look after and my husband passed away a year ago, so it's been tough.**

"Hey, it is not all bad." Hunter said "We made a major comeback on the villains and from the looks of it they are divided."

"Good, because we need to stick together." Fawkes said "So no one should flip and betray us. I want 6 heroes in the end."

"We get the plan Fawkes. We have been planning it for a week." Duran said "But you are completely right."

 **Fawkes's Confession: I am amazed at this tribe since we lost Mightyena. We have come together and until today have been dominating but it was just a hic cup and I am confident that we can win the next one.**

Flareon walked off not wanting to hear much more as Jolteon chased after her.

 **Duran's Confession: Seeing Flareon walk off looking depressed gave me a smile on my face. Flareon despite being weak is threat to me because she got to the finals before and almost won by running an alliance. If I can beat her mood down, there is no way she could make a move against me.**

Jolteon runs up to Flareon. "You okay?" she asked Flareon

"Just a little homesick plus I miss my family." Flareon replied "My children are without a father."

"Oh no!" Jolteon said gasping. "Who is taking care of them?"

"Eevee is." Flareon replied "She volunteered to watch after them. Such a nice girl."

"I am glad for that and do not worry there is the family visit, and letters, and not to mention that we are more than halfway done." Jolteon assured.

 **Jolteon's Confession: Flareon is my friend and while I do not have kids yet to watch she does and of course she is missing them. I cannot have her give up emotionally. I need her to keep playing the game.**

"You are right." Flareon said "I cannot give up but we have a long way ahead of us and we need to be prepared."

 _Villains Tribe Day 20_

The villains came back to camp happy with their victory.

"Yes, we won!" Kerrigan cheered "About damn time too!"

 **Kerrigan's Confession: Today we broke our losing streak and won a challenge. It was reward but it will do. We won our luxury items. I brought a picture of Jim Rayner. Jack brought in a fake horse covered in diamonds which he calls Butt Stallion 2.0. Morty brought his prize sniper rifle. Brick brought a stuffed dog. Kind of weird. Snake brought a cardboard box…another one. Finally, Blazek brought in her prized knife so she can get rid of the one she made.**

"I am going to check on Roland 2.0 and show him my stuffed puppy." Brick said running to the place where he kept Roland 2.0 and yelled "AHH Roland!"

The tribe ran over. "What happened?" Snake asked

"Someone broke his neck! Roland 2.0 is dead!" Brick said dropping his stuffed animal

"Brick are you okay?" Morty said trying to comfort Brick.

 **Morty's Confession: Brick always had an anger issue which got him booted twice and I am trying to make sure he does not blow up on the tribe but it's like trying to contain a 500 pound Bonerfart.**

Brick stood silent for several moments. "I will kill you Jack!" Brick yelled lunging towards Jack as Kerrigan stopped him.

"Back off you do not know if he did it or not." Kerrigan said

"Why would I killed Roland 2.0?" Jack asked "There is nothing to gain from it."

 **Jack's Confession: Ok, ok, I cannot contain this secret. I killed Roland 2.0 before we went for reward. I wanted to make Brick angry and piss him off. It is working too. And now I just need to sit back and relax as he goes ape *beep* on the tribe.**

Brick walks over to the shelter picked up the pot and threw it into the forest before punching and destroying the shelter. He took Jack's bag and tossed it into the fire. "Hey what the hell man!" Jack yelled as Brick destroyed Jack's luxury item. "I did not kill your fox!"

"Yes, you did only you would do a thing like that!" Brick shouted

"You checked up on him before we left for reward and I was here the entire time since we got back!" Jack shouted back "There is no way I could have killed him! It could have been a bandit or another animal!"

"No, only you would do a thing like that!" Brick yelled

"Oh, please look who we have around. Kerrigan would not think twice about killing something, and Snake wanted to eat him." Jack said "Sorry, but you two know it is true. But stop singling me out!"

Brick yelled again and picked up the floor to the shelter and flipped it over.

"Brick calm down!" Morty yelled

"No! We had chances to take out Jack and we keep sparing him!" Brick yelled "This is all your faults!"

 **Snake's Confession: Brick went crazy and pretty much destroyed everything. So, we are stuck with just a machete that Kerrigan hid from Brick and a dented pot. In All-Stars, I never had to deal with Brick but I heard what he can do and this is worse.**

Brick stormed off into the forest.

"Well I guess he is next." Blazek said

 _Immunity Day 21_

Everyone walks in as Nighteye was waiting. "Welcome to immunity." He said "Today's challenge will test your memory. Behind the curtain is five items you are to memorize them in 10 seconds and place them on your platform in that exact order. For each time, you get it correct you get a point. First tribe to 3 points or tribe with the most points after 6 rounds wins immunity. So, we will randomize for spots and let's get started."

"First up is Fawkes vs. Snake…. go!" Nighteye said lifting the curtain as both contestants tried to memorize it. The curtain fell and both ran to their platform and place the pieces they thought was correct. "Snake gets it wrong! Fawkes did not! Villains lead 1-0! Next up is Duran and Morty…go!"

Both stared at the items and the curtain then fell. Both ran back and placed their pieces down. "Duran gets it right! Morty is off by one." Nighteye said "We are tied 1-1!"

"Damn it" Morty said

"Next is Flareon vs. Blazek." Nighteye said "Go!" both watch the items as the curtain closed and both ran back and arranged the items. "Flareon is correct! Blazek, you are incorrect. Heroes are up 2-1. Next up is Jolteon vs. Jack…go!"

Both looked over the items before the curtains fall and they arranged the items. "Jack is…wrong! Every item. Jolteon is right! Heroes win immunity!" Nighteye said

"Yay I won the tribe a challenge!" Jolteon cheered

"Villains I will see you tonight. Head back to camp." Nighteye said

 _Villains Tribe Day 21_

The tribe was sitting around their destroyed shelter. "Well I think this a simple vote." Kerrigan said "Brick goes tonight."

"What!" Brick yelled "Why me?"

"Look around us! You destroyed our camp because someone killed your stupid fox!" Kerrigan shouted back.

"Jack killed it!" Brick shouted

"I did not!" Jack said "Kerrigan you can read minds, right?"

"Correct." Kerrigan said

"Read my mind." Jack said

 **Jack's Confession: I know of mind readers and I trained for years to prevent people from reading my mind. So, I just think, I did not do it. I did not do it. And Kerrigan would fall for it.**

"He did not do it." Kerrigan said reading everyone's minds "No one here did so just drop it Brick."

"*beep* you!" Brick yelled "You always wanted me out."

"Brick that is not true." Blazek said "We never targeted you until today."

 **Brick's Confession: Get that camera out of my face! I am not giving a confessional.**

"Well then you guys can vote me out but if you do Morty might flip in the merge." Brick said "If you vote out Jack we will be 100% loyal."

Everyone looks at each other.

"Oh, please we already backstabbed those two once." Jack replied "They will probably flip anyways."

 **Snake's Confession: For 20 days Brick, did not strategize once and now he trying to make a deal. We can either trust Jack or trust those two however Brick did destroy the camp.**

"I mean look at them. They claim to be a hero like me so of course they will flip since you guys never really included them." Jack explained "You keep me and I will be loyal."

"But if Brick goes then I will flip." Morty said

"You can but you will be at the bottom of the heroes' alliance." Jack said "Unless you vote us out of spite then you won't win the game."

 **Morty's Confession: Damn it Brick! You *beep*ed up my game and now I am screwed. If you go man my chances of winning are almost 0 and this time it is not my fault.**

The tribe started to pack for tribal council.

"So, Kerrigan if you vote out Jack I will sacrifice Brick at the final 5." Morty said "Maybe earlier because he screwed up and I am pissed at him as well but I want to stay with you guys and I can keep Brick under control."

"I will think about it." Kerrigan said

 **Kerrigan's Confession: Well it looks to be between Jack and Brick and to be honest I would love for either of them to go home but we can only vote one out tonight. Still we must keep one of them and it is 50-50 right now.**

 _Tribal Council_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said "Take a seat and let's begin…so once again you guys lost immunity. Kerrigan what happened this time?"

"Our camp is gone." Kerrigan replied "Brick destroyed it. It was like what happened in my season when Jim Rayner and Illidan destroyed our camp."

"Brick is this true?" Nighteye asked

"Jack killed my fox!" Brick shouted

"I did not! Kerrigan confirmed it you moron!" Jack shouted back

"Jack, what happened to Brick's pet fox?" Nighteye asked

"Well, the brainless idiot's fox had his neck broke and he has the balls to accuse me!" Jack explained "I do not care for it and prefer not to touch it."

"I know you did! You killed my dog and now you killed my fox!" Brick shouted as Kerrigan was between Brick and Jack to keep them separate.

"I would not dare. Not stop accusing me!" Jack shouted

"Kerrigan I assume you are keeping them from swinging at each other?" Nighteye asked

"Yes, I prefer not to kill either one." Kerrigan replied

"Snake, going forward what will you guys do with no camp?" Nighteye asked

"I am not sure…I was hoping to be a good leader and we started out well but the drama between us is why we are losing and without a camp." Snake explained "So I guess we might be back here next time."

"Blazek, any thoughts on the tribe?" Nighteye asked

"Well, we might be down in numbers but I am not giving up at all." Blazek said "If the Heroes pick us off I am fighting until the end."

"Before we get to the vote…do you have anything to add Morty?" Nighteye asked

"No, let's get this over with." Morty replied

"It is time to vote. Jack start us off." Nighteye said as Jack goes up and votes.

 **B-prick**

"I love this. If I stay, then I beat you and if I am voted out well good luck dealing with your anger loser." Jack said as Brick votes.

 **Jack**

"I hate you!" Brick yelled "If I see you again I will rip you in half!"

Morty then votes followed by Kerrigan, then Blazek, and finally Snake.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn "First vote…"

 **B-prick**

 **Jack**

 **Jackass**

 **Brick**

 **Brick**

"Ninth person voted out of Survivor and first member of our jury…"

 **Brick**

"Damn." Morty said as Brick walks up with his torch.

"Brick the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing Brick's torch. Brick gave Jack the middle finger and walked away. "Well you are down to five and seem divided. So instead of going to your camp you guys are merging. Head to the heroes' camp."

 **Brick's Final Confession: Well my anger got the best of me a third time but this time I had a good reason. But at least I made it to the jury and can sit back and enjoy seeing everyone from my tribe minus Morty get voted out.**

Voted for Brick: Jack, Kerrigan, Snake, Blazek

Voted for Jack: Brick, Morty

Next time on Survivor…with the tribes merge outsiders consider their positions and think about flipping while one survivor's secret is revealed.

Notes on the booted Brick was someone who I wanted to bring back after Borderlands 2 was released but did not get around until this season. While not a main character he did have a small redemption arc and explained his behavior from All-Stars.


	9. Chapter 9

Video Game Survivor Heroes vs Villains Episode 9 **a cameraman did offer me some money to kill him…**

Last time on Survivor…after an eventful tribal council the villains tribe tried to get back on track as Flareon confronted Duran who partially revealed his secret and tried to threaten her however Flareon was not intimidated. Worf also found the hidden immunity idol. Villains won reward and luxury items however Brick found his pet fox killed when he got back which Jack secretly admitted to in a confessional. In response Brick destroyed the camp. Heroes won reward and despite Brick's best efforts in trying to prove that he was loyal over Jack, he was the first member of the jury in a 4-2 vote. Before they left Tribal Council the villains were informed of a merge. 11 are left, who will be voted out next?

 **Merged Tribe: Fawkes, Duran, Flareon, Jolteon, Hunter, Worf, Jack, Kerrigan, Snake, Blazek, Morty.**

 **Jury: Brick**

 _Merged Tribe Night 21_

The Heroes were asleep in their shelter when the villains came in. "Hey guys we have merged!" Morty yelled

"Already?" Flareon asked

 **Morty's Confession: Yes! We merged a fresh start now. With Brick gone and my tribe trying to vote me out once already I do not trust them and will keep my options open. No way I am sticking with them.**

"Oh my god! This is so exciting!" Jolteon yelled running around

"Yes, yes, can we get some sleep we are all tired." Blazek said getting into the shelter.

"Well tomorrow we need to upgrade the shelter we have some spare supplies" Worf said "And lots of tools."

 **Worf's Confession: The heroes have a 6 to 5 advantage but numbers mean nothing is certain since the game changes quickly and with a season with All-Stars the votes can get crazy.**

"Well you guys can sleep." Kerrigan said "I do not need it and neither does Duran. So Duran give up your spot to someone."

"I do not obey you anymore Kerrigan." Duran said

"You never did." Kerrigan said

 **Duran's Confession: My first target out of the gate is Kerrigan. It should not be too hard everyone knows how threatening of a player she is and all but Flareon trusts me and she has no choice in the matter.**

"Sleep tonight. Fight tomorrow." Fawkes said still in the shelter.

"Yes, lets sleep." Hunter said

 **Hunter's Confession: This should be interesting. The Villains are outnumbered but they are much more devious than the heroes and will try to trick and manipulate us so we need to be smarter than them.**

Flareon whispers to Kerrigan.

"Tomorrow we need to meet in private." Flareon said as Kerrigan nodded.

 **Flareon's Confession: Kerrigan, is the only other one who knows what is going on with Duran and I need to meet her and discuss what to do with him. The man threatened me and my ally I will not let that slide.**

 _Merged Tribe Day 22_

The tribe sat around the fire to discuss the name.

"So, what is a good name for the tribe?" Flareon asked

"I know a good name." Jack said "Handsome Jack tribe named after the eventual winner me!"

"No." Everyone said

"Maybe something more meaningful." Fawkes suggested

"Maybe the Neutral Tribe?" Hunter suggested "I mean we are heroes and villains and in between is neutral."

"I am fine with that." Kerrigan replied

"Me too." Snake replied "Jack does not get to vote."

 **Hunter's Confession: Out of all the names this season the neutral tribe is the more appropriate name. Because you cannot be too villainous or too good with the name. I am glad everyone else agreed.**

"I guess next order of business is to expand the shelter." Snake said "It's a nice shelter but it needs more to fit 11."

"That is true." Jolteon replied "We only had 6 when it was built so half build the shelter and the other half gather supplies?"

"I like that." Snake replied

 **Snake's Confession: I must be the leader again in order to make this camp run smoothly. It puts a target on my back but when Fawkes takes up half of the room in the shelter that is a problem. Hopefully taking charge does not put a target on my back.**

"I will gather supplies." Kerrigan offered "Maybe the Pokemon can go to."

"I can climb trees." Hunter said "I can get some high branches."

"Hunter and Jolteon can go one way while me and Flareon go another." Kerrigan said

"Sounds like a plan." Worf said "Hurry back."

 **Kerrigan's Confession: I wanted to get Flareon alone so we can discuss Duran and this is the prefect opportunity. While, we will try divide and conquer later to get a hero to flip I want to warn Flareon first because Duran is just as powerful as me.**

"So, you wanted to discuss Duran?" Kerrigan asked as her and Flareon moved far enough away.

"Yes, I noticed things about him such as powers he never revealed in previous seasons and you called him Narud." Flareon explained "So what is he?"

"He is a hybrid." Kerrigan explained "He is very dangerous and his true name is Narud. I want to go after him first because he is the most dangerous player in this game. He manipulates people well and is putting on a good act."

"I noticed but he took out Roland and Gordon and was pitting everyone against each other." Flareon explained "Fawkes, Jolteon, and Worf wants to keep him but me and Hunter are suspicious of him."

"Hmm…" Kerrigan thinks "Well if you want to work with us in the future we could use an ally."

 **Flareon's Confession: I am not sure if I want to flip on the heroes. Even for one vote. I want to see more of Duran to see what he is truly capable of before I flip. If Duran goes then it is 5-5 and I am not sure if anyone from the villains tribe wants to flip.**

"I will think about it because I need to think about my own game." Flareon explained "But maybe in the future."

"Please do. Duran needs to go." Kerrigan said

 **Kerrigan's Confession: I am not sure if Flareon is willing to flip but she is open to talking to me so I will continue to try and get her to flip while the others in my alliance will pick someone to convince to flip.**

Elsewhere in camp Morty was walking with Fawkes and Hunter.

"I have no plans to stick with the villains." Morty said "However I need to know that I can trust you guys."

"You can trust us." Fawkes replied

"Well you guys did vote out Roland." Morty said

 **Morty's Confession: I am not technically flipping but I am keeping my options open just in case. I want to see what the other alliance should offer. If I feel they cannot be trusted then I will stick with the villains.**

"We only voted out Roland because he was targeting Duran for no reason other than he could not be trusted." Hunter explained "To be honest no one is really expendable in our tribe."

"That is the only thing keeping me from committing." Morty said

"However, Duran has been strategizing a lot." Hunter said

"Yes, he has been. He is a hard worker but he is playing the game hard." Fawkes added

 **Fawkes's Confession: Duran while playing hard has been loyal to the tribe and if it was not for him we would have lost a couple of challenges. Still, he is a strategic threat but can be dealt with further down the road.**

Duran was fixing up the shelter with Worf.

"I am thinking that Morty and Kerrigan are trying to get people to flip." Duran said watching out for Snake and Jack. "So, let me know who talks to you and who they want out."

"They will probably be targeting you." Worf said "Knowing that Kerrigan hates you."

"Yeah, well she will not win." Duran muttered "We will go after her in the first tribal council."

 **Duran's Confession: I plan on taking out Kerrigan first before she reveals my secret. She may have blabbed it to the entire villain tribe already but I can pass it off that she is lying in order to vote me out.**

Snake comes back with some more wood. "This is getting along quickly we might just get this done by tonight."

"Maybe sooner." Duran replied

"Well Fawkes, Hunter, and Morty went out to see if we have the merge meal and to gather wood." Snake said

Snake's Confession: Kerrigan split us up and asked us to work on each person to get them to flip. My person is Worf but the problem is that Worf is always with Duran

 **Snake's Confession: Kerrigan split us up and asked us to work on each person to get them to flip. My person is Worf but the problem is that Worf is always with Duran who we are targeting. So, I need to bide my time.**

Minutes later Fawkes comes in with a crate. "We have a feast!" he yelled

"Alright!" Jolteon shouted

 **Jolteon's Confession: I could not wait for the merge feast! While Skyrim does have a lot of game and berries it is not enough and the best part is that the food can be cooked.**

Flareon used her ember attack to cook the meat.

"This is good." Worf said "Very fresh too."

"Hey do not hog all of the meat!" Jack yelled

"Oh, shut up." Worf replied

"Real original!" Jack shouted

"I could threaten to kill you but I think Brick wore that out." Worf said tossing some meat fat at Jack.

 **Jack's Confession: Oh, Worf you do not realize who you are messing with. Burke got you out and I got Burke out so by doing the math I am a better player than you.**

As they ate everyone was silent with the exception of small talk.

 **Blazek's Confession: This Lyran is staying back this time and letting others make big moves. Usually in All-Stars everyone starts taking out the threats so I am just going to shut up for now.**

 _Neutral Tribe Day 23_

 **Kerrigan's Confession: After a good night sleep and getting back on our feet it is time for divide and conquer. I am working on Flareon while Snake has Worf, Morty volunteered to talk to Hunter and Fawkes while Blazek is going for Jolteon and Jack is watching Duran.**

Kerrigan took Flareon outside of camp.

"I have a deal for you." Kerrigan said

"What is it?" Flareon asked

"You take out Duran we will take out Jack." Kerrigan offered "He got lucky so far….way to many times so we are willing to sacrifice him."

"Take him out first." Flareon said

 **Flareon's Confession: Does she think I am stupid? No, I am not taking out Duran yet. If she takes out Jack first then I am willing to flip.**

"Just think about my offer okay?" Kerrigan said

"I will but I want to see who wins immunity first." Flareon replied

Elsewhere Blazek and Jolteon were by the lake.

"So, how chaotic was the villains?" Jolteon asked

"A lot of drama." Blazek replied "I put a slave collar on Vulpes when he threatened me and then it was suppose to be Jack but Oak screwed up and was voted out after what he did to your friend"

"Good." Jolteon replied

"Then Burke was hit by the idol, Russell was voted out for being an idiot, and finally Brick was voted out for destroying the camp." Blazek explained

 **Jolteon's Confession: It's funny how I thought the Heroes were divided between 3 alliances but the villains ended up the more interesting tribe with blindsides and drama. However we all get along on the Heroes the villains did not.**

"Also I am not flipping so do not even try." Jolteon said watching the lake.

"I was not going to try." Blazek replied

By the shelter Jack was relaxing while Duran worked.

"Hey stupid you are doing it wrong." Jack taunted "Put your back into it so it can break."

"I took bullets in the back and survived." Duran said "I am infested we can regenerate slowly."

"Infested with what? Ignorance?" Jack laughed "You are so dead once Kerrigan votes you out. She is gathering up allies as we speak."

"I know, I am keeping notes on who is with who but we are tight." Duran said

"You never know remember Kane from season 1. He backstabbed you." Jack said "Also remember when you backstabbed the UED and then Kerrigan…it is like you are with another group."

Duran's eyes glowed as he spoke in a deep voice. "Do not talk about that!" he said as he lifted Jack up. "Next time you talk I am ripping your throat out!"

 **Duran's Confession: Relax it is an empty threat. I just wanted him to shut up for once. Although…a cameraman did offer me some money to kill him…**

 **Jack's Confession: What the…*beep* was that! Seriously I read his profile nothing in there says that his eyes can glow and talk in a deep voice It's like he is not human! Well he not human at all.**

Kerrigan and Flareon were watching from the bushes.

"See what I mean." Kerrigan said

"I know…however we have to expose his true form." Flareon explained "What does he look like in his true form?"

"Much bigger and part Zerg and part Protoss." Kerrigan explained. "We have to wait until the challenge."

 **Flareon's Confession: I want to expose Duran's true form for a couple of reasons. One, because he threatened me and I will not back down. I never back down from a challenge even when I faced water Pokemon. And 2 to hurt his chances of winning.**

"Why not go after him in the challenge." Flareon suggested "Try using your powers to distract him and go full out."

"That is a great idea!" Kerrigan replied

 **Kerrigan's Confession: It's too bad that Flareon was not on my tribe. We work well together and despite being on opposite alliances I really want her in my alliance. She is one of the smarter tribe members. Probably why she got to the end once.**

"So I have a question?" Flareon asked

"What?" Kerrigan asked

"What happened with Zagara and Zergling?" Flareon asked

"Well Zergling is in your universe hiding out however I will let bygones be bygones." Kerrigan said "After being uninfested and reinfested I am changed. Last time I heard from him he was content where he is. As for Zagara she was an embarrassment in her season. Terrible strategist I should have sent someone else."

"Well I am glad you and Zergling patched things up." Flareon said

 **Kerrigan's Confession: I was pissed at Zergling for following Misty into her world and abandoning me but I gave him free will and increased his intelligence so I am not surprised. Still he refuses a face to face meeting but is responding to my letters. I guess he still fears me.**

Snake was with Worf.

"I wanted to get you alone because I want to see where your head is at." Snake said

"I am loyal to my tribe." Worf said "Nothing you say will get me to flip."

"Well what if someone in your tribe has been lying?" Snake asked

"Who? The motherly Flareon has no kids or Jolteon is really a bitch. Or Hunter and Fawkes are humans in disguise." Worf said "Because that just leaves Duran."

"Yes, Kerrigan says that he is hiding his true form." Snake said

 **Snake's Confession: I am not sure how the others are doing but I seem to be getting somewhere with Worf. The Heroes are tighter than I thought but nothing is impossible we just need to find one person to flip.**

"However, Kerrigan has been known to lie." Worf said "Why should I trust her word."

"What if she can prove it?" Snake asked

"Then I will consider it." Worf said

 **Worf's Confession: Duran is a mystery to me despite being my closest ally I do not have much trust in him but I still am loyal to him because he took me in when no one else would.**

 _Immunity Day 24_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said as the 11 survivors walk in "Today's challenge you will be holding a rope with a percentage of your body weight. At first you will be holding 10% but then we will be adding another 10% every 5 minutes until only one of you is left. So let's draw for spots and begin."

Everyone is on their platform holding their weights as Flareon and Jolteon were using their teeth. "This challenge is on." Nighteye said "So Duran what is the tribe called?"

"Neutral Tribe since we are heroes and villains living in peace." Duran said

"Until someone finds out about your true form." Kerrigan taunted

"Shut up Sarah!" Duran yelled

"Oh, please Narud. I can use your real name too." Kerrigan replied

"Worf have these two been at each other's throats for the entire time?" Nighteye asked

"Yeah…it's going to be a long challenge." Worf said

5 minutes into the challenge more weight was added as Jolteon lets go.

"Jolteon is out!" Nighteye said

"My mouth was getting dry." Jolteon said

"Haha! What a weak Pokemon!" Jack laughed as Jolteon gave him a shock. "Hey she cheated!"

"Jack is out and yes she did but I will allow it because you are annoying. Take a seat Jack." Nighteye said as Jack walks back grumbling. "9 are left now."

20 minutes into the challenge Flareon lets go.

"Flareon is out!" Nighteye said as Flareon walked back to bench

"You say anything Jack and I will give you 2nd degree burns" Flareon threatened

Kerrigan tried to use her powers to make Duran's weights heavier "You think that will work!" Duran yelled

"Well us your true form!" Kerrigan shouted

"Shut up!" Duran yelled "You have been on my case since day 1"

"Because I know your true form! No one else does!" Kerrigan yelled making Duran's weights heavier

"Keep trying I am MUCH stronger than you!" Duran said

1 hour into the challenge Morty and Hunter drop out.

"Morty and Hunter are out leaving 6 left." Nighteye said "Now for the first temptation a full pizza."

Blazek and Snake drop out.

"Wow you two wanted it." Nighteye said

"Neither of us were going to win against Fawkes, Kerrigan, and Duran." Snake explained

1 hour and 30 minutes into the challenge Worf drops out.

"Worf is out. Take a seat." Nighteye said as Worf takes a seat. "Only Kerrigan, Duran, and Fawkes are left."

2 hours into the challenge none of the three are struggling.

"You increased my weight to over 500 pounds Kerrigan and I am holding strong." Duran said as Kerrigan tried to blast him back but he stood his ground "Keep going Kerrigan show everyone how much stronger I am!"

"You want full strength I will give you full strength!" Kerrigan said blasting Duran again almost making him lose his grip.

"Come on little Zerg!" Duran said "I know what they did to you. Twisting your DNA ripping you inside and out while you are alive. Changing you. It was painful!"

Kerrigan blasted Duran again who blasted back as Fawkes continues to hang on. "I feel like I am in the middle of a battle." Fawkes said

"Yes, you are. Luckily those blasts are non lethal." Nighteye said eating popcorn.

"You know what Kerrigan you want my true form here it is!" Duran yelled as his body changed it grew to a massive size as he was no longer human but a Zerg Protoss Hybrid. "This is my true form!"

Fawkes dropped his weights as Duran blasted Kerrigan away.

"Duran wins immunity!" Nighteye said "However as a new rule do not try to push your opponents back with your abilities. I allowed you to use it because it was interesting but anymore and it would just annoy people. So Duran…umm you win immunity I would put the necklace on you but it will not fit."

"That is fine." Duran said grabbing the immunity necklace.

 **Duran's Confession: My secret is out and now it is time for phase 2 of my plan. Time to get Kerrigan out of here and do damage control. I will remain in human form in order to make my allies more at ease.**

 _Neutral Tribe Day 24_

The tribe came back to camp as Duran was in human form.

"So, that is your true form." Flareon said "I knew you were hiding something from us."

"I choose the human form to prevent others from fearing me." Duran replied

 **Flareon's Confession: Kerrigan revealed what Duran really is and he is trying to pass it off as nothing but I can see right through him. From what I heard about the hybrids is that they want to destroy all life and they would be the only ones in the universe. He is someone who I do not want to be around.**

The tribe splits up as Kerrigan and Flareon meet up.

"With Duran immune we might just take out Worf." Kerrigan suggested

"Good idea Worf is his closest ally and may still be loyal due to his own honor thing." Flareon said "However, we might try to gun for you but I will try to take the target off your head."

"By what taking out an ally?" Kerrigan asked

"Sorry to say yes." Flareon replied

 **Kerrigan's Confession: While I prefer my alliance stays intact it is better that they go than me. So if Flareon can keep me for 3 more days I can do more damage to Duran and hopefully get him voted out.**

Moments later Flareon attended her alliance's meeting for the vote.

"Our goal tonight is to vote off Kerrigan." Duran said "She is the biggest threat."

"Is she?" Flareon asked

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked

"Who here is the best we get along with?" Flareon asked "Snake is. Kerrigan is a threat but with Duran's form she can easily be beaten and we know that she is threat. Snake however is a much bigger threat because he is the glue holding his tribe together and he is social threat while Kerrigan is not."

"I disagree Kerrigan is leader and is gunning for me." Duran countered

"You are immune and despite you lied to us we still have your back." Flareon said "Not to mention that you threatened me before."

"What?" Worf asked

"You did not know?" Flareon asked "When I asked him about his secret he threatened me."

"That is a lie!" Duran yelled

"Oh please, you are capable of doing that." Flareon said "So unless you want us to turn against you we vote out Snake first then Kerrigan."

 **Worf's Confession: We were discussing who to vote out and Duran and Flareon started fighting which revealed more about Duran's personality. He is not the friendly guy we knew but an evil hothead who is using threats to keep his power in the tribe.**

The Heroes kept discussing until a target was chosen.

 **Fawkes's Confession: We chosen the target and we hope it works because all it takes is one person to flip and while me and Hunter are with the Heroes 100% I am not sure about the rest.**

Snake goes out with Worf to grab some water before tribal council.

"What do you think about Duran now?" Snake asked

"Not sure, he did betray me but not being honest." Worf replied "And the rest of the Heroes did vote out my allies."

"Well, I will be honest we were going to take out Duran but since he won immunity we switch it to you…unless you vote with us we will switch the vote to someone else." Snake explained

"Well vote Jolteon and I am with you." Worf said

"You got it!" Snake replied

 **Snake's Confession: The Heroes are not telling us who they are voting for but I am doing anything right now to get someone on our side. If I can get Worf on our side and take down the Heroes I can see him going far in our alliance. Such as final 4 deal.**

Morty was with Hunter.

"So, be honest is it me?" Morty asked

"No, we never really considered you." Hunter replied "Now if you join us, and I do not mean the Heroes. I mean me and Fawkes you have a solid final 3 deal."

 **Hunter's Confession: We feel very confident that we have the majority but I want to be a 100% and try to get one of them to flip because we only have a 6-5 advantage. Plus, no clear majority in the Heroes alliance once it is down to 6 it is anyone's game so I want to bring in Morty to help.**

"I will let you know where I stand before we leave." Morty replied as they split up.

 **Morty's Confession: I do not want to be a backstabber but the Villains have not treated me very well trying to get me out and then taking out Brick. So they should not be surprised if I do not stay loyal to them.**

 _Tribal Council_

"Welcome to tribal council" Nighteye said "I will bring the jury. Brick voted out of the last Tribal Council." Brick comes in with a new set of clothes as he glares at Jack. "So, today was eventful. Kerrigan what is your reasoning to expose Duran's true form?"

"Simple, because he is a threat and to show the heroes his true form. He tricked people for two seasons and he is a master of infiltration. He's done it for decades." Kerrigan explained "Hopefully the Heroes have a sense to vote him out whenever he loses immunity."

"Fawkes, what was the reaction with people at Duran's new form?" Nighteye asked

"There was a lot of surprised looks. He says that it was to make us less nervous around him but look at me." Fawkes said "I look like the hulk and my species are feared around the wasteland."

"Duran, you seemed upset about people knowing your true form." Nighteye said

"Yes, I was." Duran replied "If people found out who I am they might trust me less which is the case. But I lied in order to seem more human."

"Bull*beep*, you manipulate and are running this tribe with an iron fist." Kerrigan said "You even threatened Flareon when she got suspicious."

"Flareon is that true?" Nighteye asked

"Yes, he threatened me and Jolteon if I revealed the truth." Flareon explained "To me that shows his true colors. If he really wanted us to trust him he should have told us instead of hiding and voting out anyone who suspected him. Like Roland and Gordon."

"Blazek, villains are down 1 person do you think your tribe is in trouble?" Nighteye asked

"Well we only need one person to flip." Blazek said "Someone in that tribe of 6 is the low man on the totem pole."

"Yet, you barely know who that is." Hunter commented

"Hunter, do you think of the long-term game or short term game right now?" Nighteye asked

"Right now, I am thinking short term." Hunter replied "We need eliminate some early threats before I start thinking of the end game."

"If you can get that far." Jack mumbled.

"Jack, what about you?" Nighteye asked

"Just following the group for once." Jack replied "It's down to 11 and despite my awesome skills I cannot compete with Duran and Kerrigan right now."

"It is time to vote…Fawkes you re up first." Nighteye said as Fawkes goes up and votes followed by Hunter then, Jolteon, Flareon, Worf, Duran, and then Snake.

 **Jolteon**

"Nice girl but unfortunately you have to go in order for us to go further." Snake said

Morty then votes followed by Kerrigan, Jack, and finally Blazek.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn. "First vote…"

 **Jolteon**

Jolteon looked surprised

 **Snake**

 **Jolteon**

 **Snake**

 **Jolteon**

 **Snake**

 **Jolteon**

 **Snake**

 **Snake**

"Tenth person voted out of Survivor and second member of the jury…"

 **Snake**

Snake came up with his torch "I guess this is what I get for playing leader" he said

"Snake the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing Snake's torch as Snake walks away. "It is clear that almost everyone is sticking by tribal lines. Head back to camp."

 **Snake's Final Words: Well I am out again but at least this time I made the jury so I am not too bitter but I hope someone from my tribe makes it to the end. If they do they guaranteed my vote.**

Next time on Survivor…with the villains down to 4 people things starts to get desperate but someone wants to change up the game and a controversial choice happens during reward.

Voted for Snake: Duran, Flareon, Hunter, Fawkes, Worf, Jolteon, Morty

Voted for Jolteon: Snake, Kerrigan, Jack, Blazek

Notes on the booted…Snake was not a huge character this time but he ended up as the likeable leader of the villains and the alliance and just ended up being targeted because of it.


	10. Chapter 10

Video Game Survivor Heroes vs. Villains Episode 10 **That is evil, I like it**

Last time on survivor…the tribes merged and with the villains down 5 members to 6 they employed a divide and conquer plan as Kerrigan and Flareon plotted to reveal Duran's true form. During immunity Kerrigan and Duran used their powers against each other but Duran's true form was revealed as he won immunity. Back at camp multiple people were targeted as Duran wanted Kerrigan gone but Flareon fought back trying to get Snake out for being a long term threat while the villains switched their target from Worf to Jolteon. At Tribal Council Morty flipped on the villains as Snake was voted out 7-4. 10 are left who will be voted out next?

 **Contestants: Duran, Worf, Fawkes, Hunter, Jolteon, Flareon, Kerrigan, Morty, Jack, Blazek.**

 **Jury: Brick, Snake**

 _Neutral Tribe Night 24_

The tribe came back to camp as Blazek pulled Morty aside. "So I assume you betrayed us." She said "Do not lie I can tell what your handwriting is."

"How?" Morty asked "You cannot even read or write."

"Not human but my own language." Blazek explained "Besides the nice camera man tells me how to spell each of your names."

 **Blazek's Confession: Between the four of us I would not betray my alliance this early while Kerrigan wants to take down Duran and Jack is stuck with us leaving just Morty. That bastard is really ruining his game this way.**

"I betrayed you guys because you tried to vote me out and then took out Brick." Morty explained "If Brick stayed and Jack went I would have stayed with you guys. But I cannot be in an alliance with Jack."

"We need him for now." Blazek said crossing her arms.

"Well if you take him out I will join you guys again." Morty offered

"Then we would be two people down." Blazek said "You *beep*ed up!"

 **Morty's Confession: Other than Jack, Blazek is the one that pisses me off the most. She was the one who spear headed for me to almost get voted out. And she acts all innocent too and it just annoys me.**

Blazek walks away and Kerrigan greets her. "Not the best reaction." Kerrigan said

"I just needed to let him know." Blazek replied

"Well for me I am patient and wait to strike." Kerrigan explained "Besides the Heroes are not as united as we think and we just need to find the right cracks in infiltrate."

"By the way Flareon is looking for you and she is a bit annoyed." Blazek said

"Well I am hiding." Kerrigan said "I know he is annoyed that we targeted Jolteon and last thing I want is an angry mother who can breathe fire."

 **Kerrigan's Confession: Last night's vote did not go well and I am plotting to take the Heroes down. Also, if you see Flareon her know that I am not here.**

 _Neutral Tribe Day 25_

Flareon was looking around camp.

 **Flareon's Confession: Last night me and Jolteon were shocked that she got votes and I need to know why. I was a bit angry last night but I wanted to remain calm and see why. However, she is trying to avoid me.**

"Kerrigan I know you are up there." Flareon said "Come down and talk to me…besides this is out of character for you."

"I am behind you." Kerrigan said "What do you want?"

"Well I need to know why you targeted my friend Jolteon?" Flareon demanded

 **Kerrigan's Confession: It is all acting. If I act a bit frightened she will believe whatever I say…even if it is the truth. If I can convince her to flip on her original tribe then the villains can take over.**

"Well Worf was our first target." Kerrigan explained "But Snake was getting close to getting Worf to flip and he agreed to vote with us if we targeted Jolteon."

"What!?" Flareon said surprised

"So, we voted her due to desperation nothing personal." Kerrigan said

"Well thanks for letting me know." Flareon said walking away.

 **Flareon's Confession: I am not sure if Kerrigan is lying or not but Worf is closer to Duran and it would make sense if Worf lied to keep the target off himself. But he targeted Jolteon who is not really much of a threat so I can assume he did it personally.**

By the lake Blazek and Jolteon were hanging out.

"So, do you have anyone back in your place that you have a crush on?" Blazek asked

"Well….there is this Umbreon. He is kind of dark and mysterious and does not know that I exist but I still like him." Jolteon replied "You?"

"No one really." Blazek said "While my superiors want me to have some children and lay low I refused. I love my job too much."

"I see." Jolteon said

 **Jolteon's Confession: Despite being on opposite tribes I do like hanging out with some of the villains especially Blazek. While I like Flareon she is more motherly while I am younger and it is fun to hang out with someone closer to my age….okay Blazek is older but Pokemon age differently.**

"So, am I next?" Blazek asked

"I am pretty sure you are not." Jolteon replied "You have not done much for us to target you with the exception of your reputation."

"Good." Blazek replied "Sorry for targeting you."

"I am not angry." Jolteon said "It's a chaotic game and I was more upset with James in my last season when he betrayed me. But I take nothing personally."

 **Blazek's Confession: My goal right now is to lay low and start to work on my social game. It is easy with my profession where I have to make friends with captains and kill them. It is no different here.**

Elsewhere Fawkes and Hunter were walking with Duran.

"So, Snake is out and no one else is as threatening as Kerrigan." Duran said "Kerrigan is next."

"Maybe but we are not happy about you threatening Flareon." Fawkes said

"Do not blame me for that she started it." Duran said looking offended "She threatened to tell everyone lies."

"She is more trustworthy." Hunter said

"A lot of people say that but you never know." Duran replied "But right now you guys need me. After the villains are gone I want to you two and take out Flareon and Jolteon."

"We will see." Fawkes said

 **Duran's Confession: I like to think a few steps ahead and I want to strike first at Flareon. I like to see how Fawkes and Hunter is doing and try to get them to take them out later but I prefer earlier and with that I have a plan which requires some luck in reward.**

"Well just think about it because both of those girls are likeable and would be harder to beat in the final 3." Duran explained

"Yet…" Hunter said taking a pause "Jolteon is barely playing the game. So, we can take out Flareon in the final 4 and bring Jolteon in the final 3."

"However, Jolteon is making friends with the villains." Duran said "So she could have the villain vote wrapped up."

 **Hunter's Confession: It is too early to be thinking head. It just puts a target on your back. Who knows what will happen a week from now. It could be Duran and Worf who are more popular with the villains if we vote out the villains. There are still flippers and idols out there.**

 _Reward Day 26_

"Welcome to reward." Nighteye said as the tribe arrived at reward "Today's challenge you would need to swim across the heated, yes it is heated lake and dive down to grab wheel. Once you have the wheel you swim to the other side and use the wheel to decipher a phase using the code wheel. First person to complete the phrase wins reward which is a trip to Winterhold Keep for a buffet dinner. "So let's get started."

Everyone gets ready "Survivors ready…go!" Nighteye yelled as everyone but Flareon jumps in.

"I am not jumping in. Fire types and water do not mix." She said as the remaining 9 starts to dive for their code wheel. Duran and Kerrigan come up with theirs and swims towards shore as Fawkes was behind them."

"A lot of people are struggling with this." Nighteye said as Blazek comes up with her code wheel followed by Worf.

Duran and Kerrigan were already trying to translate it as Fawkes comes over and sets his wheel down. Hunter and Morty surface and starts swimming to shore. Duran and Kerrigan are neck and neck as Fawkes was falling behind.

"This is a two person race now as everyone ese is too far behind." Nighteye said as one person completed the puzzle. "Duran wins reward!" Nighteye yelled "Congratulations Duran you get to go to the keep and as an added bonus you get to choose two people to go with you."

"Worf and….Kerrigan." Duran said "I figured we can burry the hatchet for one day."

"Not a chance." Kerrigan said walking over with Worf.

"You three will spend the night there and rejoin the tribe at immunity." Nighteye said "For everyone else head back to camp."

 _Reward Day 26_

The three got to Winterhold Keep as a buffet was laid out for them but the room was empty of people.

"This place is so bare." Kerrigan said "And cold. Who would live here?"

"Nords." Duran replied "Now let's eat."

 **Duran's Confession: I wanted to bring in Worf and Kerrigan in order to explain my plan to them. I want to strike at Flareon and teach her not to mess with me. Worf is my ally and Kerrigan is leading the villains and even though I hate her she should join me for this plan.**

The three starts to eat and a few minutes into eating Duran spoke up.

"I brought you two here for one reason. I want to strike at Flareon." Duran explained "I want to take out her ally Jolteon."

"Why?" Kerrigan asked emotionless.

"Because she is going to target me soon and I rather strike first." Duran replied "And I suggest you join me Kerrigan or else you will be going home and if you win immunity it will be Blazek. However, if you join me I can guarantee you 6 more days because I want both Flareon and Jolteon to go."

 **Kerrigan's Confession: I like both Pokemon but if I am to survive I might just go along with it or I can tattle on him and get the heroes to eat themselves and take out each other. Duran, thank you for this. I know it pains me to say it.**

"Fine, then Flareon is next to go." Kerrigan said

"No, Jolteon." Duran replied "Flareon values her allies even over herself. She would be broken if Jolteon goes over her."

"That is a bit mean." Worf replied "Why not just take out Flareon and be done with a threat?"

"Because, I also want her to know not to mess with me." Duran said

 **Worf's Confession: I fight with honor and if Duran wants to take out Flareon he should target her directly and not an ally. I suggested Jolteon as a target last time so I would not be targeted but she is no threat right now. Flareon is.**

"So, it is settled we shall take out Jolteon." Duran said as the group finishes their meal.

 **Duran's Confession: Hehe this is perfect. I have Worf backing me up and Kerrigan will get the remaining villains to strike too. Watch out Flareon but soon you and Jolteon will be on the jury.**

 _Neutral Tribe Day 26_

Jack was watching the tribe in the shelter.

 **Jack's Confession: I have been relaxing the last few days because I am not considered a threat. I did tone it down after Duran's threat. Besides the Heroes need to vote out Kerrigan and Blazek first. Both who are expendable for me then I will be making my move.**

Fawkes sighs a bit "Do you do any work or are you too weak?"

"Hey, big angry green giant." Jack taunted "I am not weak and why don't you work?"

"I have been but if you are going to act like that I can do something to you." Fawkes threatened

"Like what?" Jack asked "You cannot hurt me."

 **Fawkes's Confession: Jack is worse than my brethren. Only they work. All that Jack does is lay around and insult people. Only reason why he is around is because he is not a threat. However, I have the prefect solution.**

Fawkes grabs Jack.

"Hey what are you doing?" Jack asked and Fawkes rubs Jack into his arm pit.

"26 days without a shower and without anything to remove the smell enjoy it." Fawkes said as a few tribe members laugh.

"HELP!" Jack yelled out before Fawkes sat him back down.

 **Morty's Confession: Normally when someone does that it is horrifying since Fawkes smells the worst but it is just Jack so no one really cares. However now we have to deal with 2 of the worst smelly guys here instead of one.**

"I need a bath." Jack said walking off as a few people gave Fawkes a high five.

"I know it was mean but he deserved it." Fawkes said

"Not complaining." Jolteon replied "He kept calling me thunderbutt."

 **Jolteon's Confession: For the most part we get along in this tribe with exception of a few. I know the villains are angry with Morty and Kerrigan hates Duran, while me and Flareon hate Duran and Duran hates Kerrigan. And everyone hates Jack and maybe we do not get along well. Scratch that.**

Elsewhere Blazek and Hunter were hunting but not having much luck.

"So, what is it like being a zombie?" Blazek asked

"Well you are always hungry." Hunter replied 'But thanks to this game I am able to think for myself and even saved a few survivors…but I killed any of them who shoot at me. Having intelligence pays off."

"It does." Blazek agreed "No matter how strong they are everyone always falls to the most cunning ones."

 **Hunter's Confession: I really wish to be human again. Because of my intelligence I can not fit in with humans. A few offered to have me join them but I rejected and zombies do not make the best for conversation. I do have boomer but he explodes too much while Smoker is a jackass. Charger is the only true friend to me outside of the game.**

"So why haven't you been involved in the game since we merged?" Hunter asked

"The merges are always chaotic." Blazek replied "Last time I played I ended up going home for playing to hard. Besides this is a vacation to me."

"I somehow doubt that." Hunter commented "You have thousands of worlds and you consider the one that is cold and full of death to be the best one for vacation."

"Better than Pandora which was hot and full of death." Blazek joked.

 **Blazek's Confession: My plan seems to be working. I am getting the others to like me more and if this works they will keep me around longer than maybe Duran or Worf.**

 _Immunity Day 27_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said as Duran, Kerrigan, and Worf rejoin the tribe "Today's challenge you will fill out a survey on each tribe member. Then you will answer the questions one at a time based on the majority. When you get a question right you can destroy a urn belonging to someone. Once all three urns are broken that person is out. Last one left wins immunity. Let's fill out the forms and get started." He said as everyone starts to fill out the forms. "Okay first question…who has the worst smell?"

Fawkes: Me

Duran: Fawkes

Flareon: Fawkes

Jolteon: Fawkes

Worf: Me

Hunter: Me

Kerrigan: Fawkes

Morty: Fawkes

Blazek: Fawkes

Jack: Morty

"The correct answer is Fawkes." Nighteye said Duran, Flareon, Fawkes, Jolteon, Kerrigan, Morty, and Blazek all got it correct." Duran goes and breaks Kerrigan's first urn as Flareon, Fawkes, and Jolteon takes out Jack. Kerrigan takes out Duran's first urn as Morty breaks Kerrigan's second urn.

"Jack is out!" Nighteye said "Next question…who mistakenly thinks they are in control of this game?"

Fawkes: Flareon

Duran: Flareon

Flareon: Duran

Jolteon: Duran

Worf: Flareon

Hunter: Flareon

Kerrigan: Duran

Morty: Kerrigan

Blazek: Flareon

"By a slim margin Flareon was the correct answer." Nighteye said "Fawkes, Duran, Worf, Hunter, and Blazek can break a urn."

Fawkes knocks Kerrigan out of the challenge as Duran and Worf breaks Flareon's two urns. Hunter breaks Blazek's first urn and Blazek returns the favor. "Kerrigan is out take a seat." Nighteye said "Next question…who is most useful in a survival situation?"

Everyone says Flareon. "It's the fire power." Fawkes said

"Flareon is the correct answer." Nighteye said "Everyone can break a urn."

Fawkes breaks Blazek's urn as Duran knocks out Flareon but Flareon and Jolteon knocks out Duran. Worf then breaks Jolteon's first urn while Hunter and Blazek knocks each other's second urn and Morty hit's Worf's first urn. "Duran and Flareon are out. A lot of damage done this round." Nighteye said "Next question…who is the least strategic?"

Fawkes: Jolteon

Jolteon: Worf

Worf: Jolteon

Hunter: Jolteon

Morty: Jolteon

Blazek: Jolteon

"The correct answer ins Jolteon." Nighteye said "Everyone but Jolteon got it right."

Fawkes takes out Blazek as Jolteon hits Morty's urn. Worf and Hunter takes out Jolteon. While Morty takes out Hunter.. Blazek then smashes Morty's second urn. "Blazek, Hunter, and Jolteon are all out. Next question who is most likely to make it to the finals?"

Fawkes: Hunter

Worf: Hunter

Morty: Hunter

"The correct answer in Hunter. Everyone got it right." Nighteye said as Fawkes and Morty takes out Worf and Worf takes out Morty. "Not even trying to take out Fawkes?"

"He has three pots he deserves it." Worf explained

"Fawkes wins immunity!" Nighteye said as everyone cheered for Fawkes "Congratulations Fawkes you are safe but for the rest of you one of you will be voted out tonight. Head back to camp."

 _Neutral Tribe Day 27_

The tribe came back to camp.

 **Fawkes's Confession: I know that I could win immunity at least once this season however I never expected to win a mental challenge. It feels very good and most importantly I am one step closer to the finals.**

The Heroes alliance meets quickly.

"No question tonight." Duran said "Kerrigan tonight."

"Good." Hunter replied "She is too much of a threat anyways."

 **Jolteon's Confession: Kerrigan is too much of threat to keep round. And in my opinion it is better than taking out Blazek who I like to stay around.**

"Good, then after Kerrigan is gone the rest of the villains are up for grabs." Duran said as the alliance splits up. "Time to meet up with Kerrigan and give her my final offer." He spots Kerrigan and pulls her aside. "So here is the deal. You can either vote for Jolteon and survive or vote for me and leave."

"Why?" Kerrigan asked "You're flipping?"

"Of course." Duran replied "Flareon called me out for threatening her and I will make good on those promises by taking out her ally and hurt her moral."

"That is evil I like it." Kerrigan said laughing.

 **Kerrigan's Confession: Duran's plan is a bit too evil. While I am a villain in this game I at least have limits. I voted out my ally Lilith but I never took it too far as to try and demoralize her. I am not a jerk. But this might be my chance to survive another few days.**

"Good, and if you tell anyone else for the Heroes alliance about this plan then I will make sure you go home tonight." Duran threatened.

 **Duran's Confession: So, I gave myself two options tonight. Vote out Kerrigan and take out a rival or vote out Jolteon and demoralize Flareon. Both are equally satisfying and seeing how most of the alliance is on my side I can easily pull off either move.**

Kerrigan meets up with her alliance minus Morty.

"The plan is Jolteon." Kerrigan said as Blazek and Jack were surprised.

"Really?" Blazek asked

"I want the bitch out but she is no threat." Jack added

"Duran gave us a chance to climb back into the majority." Kerrigan explained "We can either take it or try for someone else."

"Well…we could just go for Duran." Blazek suggested and try to get Morty back on our side.

"Yeah, I hate Duran so let's do it." Jack replied

"But it may not be the right move either." Kerrigan replied "We need to be in the majority."

 **Blazek's Confession: I hate this. Jolteon believe it or not is my friend and I would hate to see her go. So hopefully we can decide on someone before we leave for tribal council.**

Elsewhere Duran meets with Morty and Worf.

"So, I want to meet with you guys before we leave." Duran said "We are the swing votes. We can either take out Kerrigan or Jolteon. Before you ask it is against Flareon. Make her weaker and more isolated and the villains agreed to vote with us."

"I this miscarry?" Worf asked "We should just vote out Kerrigan and keep it simple."

"But this could be good for us." Morty said "We can weaken both alliances to 3."

"Be like my tribe. Three alliances." Duran said

 **Morty's Confession: Nice try Duran but I am not committed to your alliance. I see how you play and I would rather not end up being backstabbed by you. Besides you took out Roland and that is not forgivable.**

The three decided as the tribe headed to tribal council.

 **Worf's Confession: I do not agree with Duran's tactics at all. Go back on the alliance this early is not why I came back. I came back to play a bit harder while keeping my honor. Still I gave Duran my loyalty.**

 _Tribal Council_

"Welcome to tribal council." Nighteye said "I will bring in the jury…Brick and Snake." Snake comes in wearing his armor. "So Duran, I assume that you and Kerrigan got along well during reward."

"Yes, we just ate and had some small talk." Duran said "Nothing too major." Kerrigan rolled her eyes a bit.

"Kerrigan, you rolled your eyes." Nighteye said

"He left out the strategy talk. Every reward has one." Kerrigan said "However I doubt either side really cares right now since everyone is trying to talk strategy."

"Blazek with the villains tribe obviously down in members what do you do?" Nighteye asked

"Keep my head down and try not to fight anyone." Blazek explained "I am trying to act a bit friendlier this time."

"Oh, please back on our tribe you barely socialized with me." Morty said

"That's because you prefer to hang out with Brick and when you are not with him you are fighting Jack." Blazek countered

"Because you and your alliance were always together." Morty explained

"Because we got along but you were always welcome to come hang out with us." Blazek said

"Morty, how does being down in numbers feel?" Nighteye asked

"I flipped." Morty said "I know my tribe is angry at me but I was the low man on the totem pole and I do not feel like I belong. I wanted Jack gone and instead they targeted me and Brick."

"You had the idol and Brick destroyed the camp." Kerrigan explained

"Yeah, I would never destroy the camp." Jack said

"You killed thousands of people, brag about your money, killed my bird after doing scientific experiments on him and all while doing nothing around camp." Morty said

"Jolteon are you afraid that the game could flip on you?" Nighteye asked

"Always." Jolteon explained "My last season I felt comfortable in my alliances and I ended up blindsided by James when he took out Scyther so this time I can expect the unexpected."

"Flareon, do you feel solid in your alliance?" Nighteye asked

"I should be." Flareon replied "However some members make me uneasy and hopefully they stay loyal. Because I hate to go home this early."

"Fawkes, how important was immunity?" Nighteye asked

"Very." Fawkes replied "I am the biggest guy here and despite Kerrigan and Duran are stronger they might just target me for my size alone."

"It is time to vote, Fawkes you are up first." Nighteye said

Fawkes goes up and votes.

 **Kerrigan**

"Good player but you are on the wrong side of numbers." Fawkes said as Duran votes followed by Flareon then Hunter before Jolteon goes up and votes.

 **Kerrigan**

"You are nicer than I expected but still a threat. Good luck." Jolteon said as Worf votes followed by Kerrigan as her vote was hidden.

"This is purely for me to survive for a few more days." Kerrigan said as Blazek votes followed by Jack and finally Morty.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn. "First vote…"

 **Kerrigan**

 **Kerrigan**

 **Kerrigan**

 **Jolteon**

 **Jolteon**

 **Thunderbutt aka Jolteon**

Jolteon did not look surprised

 **Kerrigan**

 **Jolteon**

 **Jolteon**

Some of the Heroes looked shocked as Flareon glared at Duran.

"Eleventh person voted out of survivor and third member of our jury…"

 **Jolty**

Jolteon sighed "Nice move Duran I will remember this." She said as Hunter brought her torch up for her. "Thanks Hunter."

"No problem." Hunter replied

"Jolteon the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing Jolteon's torch as Jolteon walks away. Flareon looked a bit angry.

"If tonight proved anything is that no one is safe even if you think you have the majority, head back to camp." Nighteye said

 **Jolteon's Final Words: It is no secret that Duran and Worf flipped. Normally I would not be upset if I was voted out with 7 or 8 left but 10 of us left. Someone is playing hard. Flareon please stay in.**

Next time on Survivor…Flareon lashes out as Duran causing a major fight. 2 immunity challenges and 2 tribal councils keeps the tribe on edge.

Voted for Jolteon: Kerrigan, Blazek, Jack, Morty, Duran, Worf

Voted for Kerrigan: Jolteon, Flareon, Hunter, Fawkes

Notes on the booted while not a huge character I wanted to show more of Jolteon's energetic side and despite going out at 10th she did nothing wrong as it was Duran going after Flareon.

So enjoy and leave a review.


	11. Chapter 11

Video Game Survivor Heroes vs. Villains Episode 11 **become a swing vote.**

Last time on Survivor…Flareon confronted Kerrigan on trying to take out her ally as Kerrigan put the blame on Duran. Duran won reward and took Worf and surprisingly Kerrigan and came up with a plan to betray Flareon. Fawkes won immunity as the Heroes targeted Kerrigan for being a threat while Duran placed a target on Flareon's ally Jolteon. In the end Duran's plan seceded as Jolteon was voted off 6-4 blindsiding the Heroes. 9 are left who will be voted out next?

 **Contestants: Duran, Worf, Fawkes, Hunter, Flareon, Kerrigan, Morty, Jack, Blazek.**

 **Jury: Brick, Snake, Jolteon**

 _Neutral Tribe Night 27_

The tribe came back to camp with Flareon very upset.

"Yeah! We got them!" Jack yelled "Goodbye Thunderbutt and Firebutt you are next!"

Flareon said nothing and walked to the shelter.

"Show some class Jack and shut up." Blazek said "I lost a friend too."

"You? Friends?" Jack laughed "Anyone you befriend you cut their throats in our season."

"This is not that season." Blazek said

 **Jack's Confession: The other alliance thought they gotten rid of my alliance but no thanks to me we are on top…wait you do not believe me? Hey I turned the tables not Kerrigan or Duran!**

"Just leave her alone for now." Kerrigan said pushing Jack away.

Duran chuckled "I guess my plan worked."

A stream of flames came from the shelter almost hitting Duran.

"Your plan was to demoralize me." Flareon said "It is not working. Now I am angry."

 **Flareon's Confession: I was shocked to see Jolteon go home. I do not blame the villains they trying to survive but that move was made by Duran and now it is war! But right now it is not the time to divide the Heroes. I have to bide my time and Flame Strike when it is time. But for now he will face my wrath.**

"Oh, please you have been keeping the weak since we started." Duran said "Jolteon did not deserve to go this far."

"Neither does Jack or you." Flareon replied as Fawkes patted out the flames on the ground "You hide behind a nice hard working guy but you are a villain at heart and you kept talking how Kerrigan must go and the ONE chance you get you voted out an alliance member!"

"You had no right to call me out!" Duran shouted back

"For blackmailing me. Or that pathetic attempt." Flareon countered "No wonder why Kane voted you out once he was done with you. You are a poor player."

"So are you." Duran said

"I was one vote from winning." Flareon said walking away

 **Duran's Confession: Not the result I expected but I got to her. She is flustered and angry. More liable to make mistakes and easier to vote out but should I strike now or vote her off later?**

Kerrigan goes off with Blazek.

"I really hope either Flareon or Duran joins us." Kerrigan said "I rather have Flareon."

"Me too. But we are still in the minority but we can claw back." Blazek said "Unless Jack *beep*s it up."

 **Kerrigan's Confession: The heroes have fractures in them but are still strong. Still with the alliances the way they are it is 3 villains with me, Blazek, and Jack. 3 Heroes with Flareon, Hunter, and Fawkes. And finally Morty, Duran, and Worf all in the middle. So it is still anyone's game.**

 _Neutral Tribe Day 28_

Kerrigan, Blazek, and Jack were walking down a path towards the water.

"After that vote the Heroes are split now." Kerrigan explained "We can make a move to stay in the game."

"What kind of a move?" Blazek asked

"Try to get Flareon to vote out Duran and Duran to vote out Flareon." Kerrigan said "We have to keep the feud going."

"Good luck with that." Jack muttered

 **Kerrigan's Confession: Flareon is furious with Duran and Duran's move shot himself in the foot. I just need to keep Flareon angry at Duran and keep my alliance out of the crosshairs of the heroes and we should be good.**

"I guess you will work with Flareon?" Blazek asked

"Of course and you will try for Duran." Kerrigan said

"Good luck ladies." Jack said walking away.

 **Blazek's Confession: Jack has not contributed to the alliance at all. He mostly just lays around not strategizing or even trying to be social. While I dislike some of the heroes I at least try to talk to them.**

Jack goes back into the shelter and lays down. "Home sweet home. Still smells like a supermutant's ass." He said

 **Jack's Confession: I know my head is not on the chopping block. It is Kerrigan's and Blazek's head that is there. Trying to save yourself only puts a bigger target I will wait for those two to go before I make my move just like in the villain's tribe.**

Elsewhere Flareon was talking to Hunter and Fawkes.

"Are you still angry at Duran?" Fawkes asked

"Of course." Flareon replied "He stabbed me in the back and threatened me. I am holding a grudge but I am not sure voting him off is a good move."

"I am glad you are still loyal." Hunter said

"With you two I am." Flareon nodded "Because you two voted with me. Duran is the one that needs to go soon."

 **Fawkes's Confession: The zombie alliance got a new member today in the form of Flareon and now we just need to make sure we have the numbers. While our current target is one of the villains we should keep our options open. Just in case.**

"Well, we should see who wins immunity and see where everyone's head is at before we make the choice who goes." Hunter explained "Last thing I want is everyone going against us three."

"Right." Flareon replied "I know Kerrigan might be open to getting rid of Duran and if she targets him we should be in the clear because Duran will not make a move unless he has the votes."

 **Hunter's Confession: Thankfully me and Fawkes have yet to be targeted this entire game and Flareon joining us will keep the target on her sad to say but she has proven to be loyal to her alliances so she should be a good fit.**

 _Immunity Day 29_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said "Today's challenge you will each be equipped with a sword and your goal is to hit your opponents with it. You all be put in a maze. The armor that you will use will have a special sensor in order to register the hit. Once you are hit you are eliminated. Last person left wins immunity. Also, the swords are foam to prevent you guys from killing each other. So let's draw for starting spots and begin."

Everyone starts in the maze.

"Survivors ready…go!" Nighteye yelled as everyone starts running to find some to hit. Flareon had to carry the sword in her mouth.

Blazek goes around the corner and finds Fawkes but misses on her swing as Fawkes hits her armor.

"Blazek is out!" Nighteye yelled.

"Bite me Nighteye!" Blazek said sitting down.

Morty comes from behind Fawkes only to be stopped as Fawkes catches the blade with his hand and tag's Morty's armor.

"Trying to go for the big guy?" Fawkes asked

"Tried to." Morty said sitting down now that he is out. Elsewhere Jack corners Flareon.

"Can't even hold the sword with your hands this should be easy." Jack taunted as Flareon throws the sword and this Jack.

"Maybe you should talk less and actually attack." Flareon taunted back as Jack sits down grumbling.

Duran and Kerrigan were engaged in a sword fight as Kerrigan managed a lucky hit.

"Once again I best you." Kerrigan said

"Only in this challenge." Duran replied sitting down.

Fawkes then found Worf. Fawkes swung his sword as Worf blocked it and hit Fawkes's armor.

"I had a lot of practice." Worf said as Fawkes laughed and sat down.

"Good fight friend." Fawkes said

Elsewhere Kerrigan managed to take out Flareon by sneaking up on her leaving just Hunter, Kerrigan, and Worf.

Hunter jumps at Worf and tags him.

"Only Kerrigan and Hunter are left!" Nighteye yelled as Kerrigan charges at Hunter but Hunter jumps over her and tags her out.

"Hunter win immunity!" Nighteye yelled as everyone but Jack cheers for him "Congratulations Hunter you are safe from Tribal Council tonight. For everyone else one of you will be going home tonight."

 _Neutral Tribe Day 29_

The tribe came back to camp as Kerrigan pulls aside Blazek.

"I am going to work on Duran and Flareon while you can try to get Fawkes and Hunter." Kerrigan said

"You got it." Blazek replied as they split up.

 **Kerrigan's Confession: With Jack being no help it is up to me and Blazek to try and get the heroes to turn on each other. I am hoping this works because I know that I am getting some vote this tribal council.**

Kerrigan approached Duran "So do you want to finish off Flareon and vote her out?" she asked

"Maybe…why do you want to?" Duran asked

"Of course. She is getting my vote." Kerrigan said

"Then Flareon will be going home tonight." Duran replied

 **Duran's Confession: I have two choices tonight. I could vote out Flareon and end her time here or I could take out Kerrigan who I know is friends with Flareon and isolate Flareon even further and take out a rival but Kerrigan is relying on me to stay in the game. So many good choices.**

Kerrigan then goes up to Flareon.

"I know that you guys are targeting me but I know you want revenge for Jolteon's demise." Kerrigan said "Vote out Duran with me and we can take him out once and for all."

"Well I was leaning towards Duran anyways but I will talk to my alliance." Flareon said

 **Flareon's Confession: I am still on the fence. I want Duran gone but I need to think long term. Voting out Duran would get Worf to turn against us and possibly Morty as well so I need to talk to Hunter and Fawkes.**

Elsewhere Blazek was talking to Worf, Morty, Hunter, and Fawkes.

"We are targeting Duran." Blazek explained "It is about time he goes. He is roping you guys into a blind loyalty and already backstabbed you once."

"Like you did to me?" Morty said

"Yes, but yours came from an idol. Duran just has a vendetta against Flareon and is taking out any allies in order to isolate her." Blazek explained

 **Morty's Confession: I know Duran is trouble but I need to bring people into the jury that I can beat. Duran and Worf are my best bet. Worf is a follower and Duran while very good at the game might have enough people hating him in order for me to win. Everyone else on the Heroes tribe would destroy me since I backstabbed my own tribe in the merge.**

"But trust me the longer that he is in the more trouble he will cause." Blazek explained

"We will think about it." Hunter replied "We are just about to meet before we leave."

"Please do." Blazek said walking off.

 **Hunter's Confession: So now we have a choice. Either take out Kerrigan or Duran. Both are huge threats and if we are not careful could get to the end. But which one is the better choice?**

 _Tribal Council_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said as the tribe sits down "I will bring in the jury. Brick, Snake, and Jolteon voted out of the last Tribal Council." Jolteon looked a bit cleaner. "So, last Tribal Council some of you were clearly shocked. Flareon what was your reaction?"

"I was pissed." Flaroen said bluntly. "Jolteon was a friend and ally and I found out that she was voted out in order to make me weaker. Duran wants to isolate me before he takes me out."

"Duran, does backstabbing your allies help your game at all?" Nighteye asked

"To be honest…Flareon is a threat to me." Duran replied "She figured out my secret before anyone else did and made a huge deal about it. I rather play like a human than a hybrid."

"You left out the part where you threatened me." Flareon snapped

"It's all gameplay. Settle down." Duran said

"No, I will not. You make yourself out to be a hero but you go against anyone who suspected you. Like Roland and Gordon both strong and smart individuals." Flareon said

"Kerrigan with Jolteon going does this give the villains and opening?" Nighteye asked

"It does, it shows that the heroes are not together but separated by many alliances." Kerrigan replied "Duran has Worf and Morty neither one is a threat to win."

"How am I not a threat to win?" Worf asked

"What have you done in this game?" Kerrigan asked "Nothing but follow Duran."

"Worf, do you think Kerrigan is right?" Nighteye asked

"No, I strategize with Duran. I am not as good socially as him so he does all the talking." Worf replied

"Before we get to the vote…Hunter did you need immunity tonight?" Nighteye asked

"Always, you never know who will be targeting you." Hunter replied

"It is time to vote." Nighteye said "Fawkes you are up first." Fawkes goes up and votes followed by Hunter then Flareon. After she was done Duran then votes.

Vote Hidden

"You had it coming." Duran said as Worf then votes followed by Kerrigan, Blazek, Morty, and Jack.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn "First vote…"

 **Flareon**

Flareon sighed

 **Kerrigan**

 **Kerrigan**

 **Flareon**

 **Flareon**

 **Kerrigan**

 **Kerrigan**

"Twelfth person voted out of Survivor…"

 **Kerrigan**

"Well I tried" Kerrigan said getting up and going over with her torch.

"Kerrigan the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing her torch as Kerrigan walks off. "Despite a clear division between the Heroes you guys stuck together for this vote. Head back to camp."

 **Kerrigan's Final Words: Despite my best attempts I ended up in 9** **th** **place like my first season but this time I was not voted out due to an idiot. I was voted out because of Duran. Flareon please turn against him and knock him out.**

 _Neutral Tribe Night 29_

The tribe came back to camp and started to settle down. Blazek was not very happy.

 **Blazek's Confession: So, my closest ally Kerrigan was voted off leaving just me and Jack left. Jack is not doing jack *beep* to save anyone from this alliance and I have a plan. Instead of focusing on Duran or Morty or Flareon. I want to focus on Jack. Get him voted out and then become a swing vote.**

"Good thing she is gone." Duran said

"Yes, she was a threat." Fawkes added "Now I suggest we relax now."

"It's hard to relax after that tribal council." Worf said

"Don't let them get to you." Hunter assured Worf "Kerrigan wanted to make you flip."

 **Worf's Confession: At tribal council, I was labeled as a goat because they assume that I do not strategize. However, I have an idol and I do strategize with Duran. I am not the best with persuasion that does not involve threats.**

"Well losers let's get some rest." Jack said going into the shelter.

 **Jack's Confession: I am not worried about leaving. Blazek is next unless she does something to save herself. I am trying not to be a threat so I can do some damage next round.**

"You know…:" Fawkes said towards Jack. "Never mind you will never learn."

"Damn right! A hero does not learn from an ugly mug like you." Jack said as Fawkes drags Jack out of the shelter and takes Jack's spot. "Hey why did you do that."

"Because you act like a child." Fawkes replied "And like a child you lose the best spot in the shelter to the grown ups."

 **Fawkes's Confession: Jack is the most frustrating person on the tribe to deal with. He is delusional and insulting and after several days I am just tired of him so rather than fight with him I can just drag him somewhere else. I am huge and strong so I can get away with it. Plus I am not hurting him either.**

 _Neutral Tribe Day 30_

Blazek was with Hunter, Fawkes, and Flareon.

"I know that you guys are targeting me next." Blazek said "But I would like to make an offer."

"Are you going to try to target Duran?" Fawkes asked

"No, this time I want Jack out." Blazek said "He placed higher than me last time and this time he knows that I will targeted over him. So please if you vote him off I will be loyal to you three."

 **Blazek's Confession: With Jack off relaxing in the shelter again it gave me time to talk to the Heroes alliance or the three that I can stand since I hate Duran, Worf, and Morty.**

"Well you do have a reputation of being a threat." Hunter said rubbing his chin

"Except I work hard and I try to be nice to you guys." Blazek pleaded "Jack does not even try. Please I hate to beg but I am at that point."

"She does make a good argument." Fawkes said "I hate Jack and wish he was gone."

"We will consider your offer." Flareon replied

 **Hunter's Confession: Blazek's plea gave us a lot to think about. Jack is easier to beat but he does not deserve to go farther while Blazek is playing a better social game which makes her more of a threat. If she wins immunity it would make it a lot easier on us.**

Elsewhere Duran was with Worf and Morty.

"Well so much for that plan." Duran said "I was hoping to isolate Flareon but she does not look defeated."

"Well a true warrior never gets taken down." Worf explained "Flareon is that warrior. You voted out her friends and allies and she keeps coming back for more."

"Well I may have underestimated her but with Kerrigan gone we should target Blazek next." Duran explained

 **Duran's Confession: Blazek was Kerrigan's second in command and is a huge threat to me. That is why she must go next. Jack is no threat and will go after her since him and Morty are unwilling to work together. Sad I could have used him.**

"Well I prefer Jack first." Morty said "Because he overstayed his welcome."

"He Is after Blazek do not worry." Assured Duran

 **Morty's Confession: Duran is calling the shots and I hate it. He shoots down any suggestions we make. Once Blazek is gone Jack will probably jump to the other alliance and pick us off while Blazek might join us.**

"Just keep the options open please." Morty said as Duran nodded but did not say another word.

 _Immunity Day 30_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said as everyone comes in "Today's challenge is a fun one. Before me is another maze. Inside are 20 bandits well 20 mercenaries who are posing as bandits. Your goal is to be the last one standing. If they capture you. You are out. There is one exit which will give you 1 minute of protection before you have to go in there. Last one left wins immunity. So let's draw for starting spots and let's begin."

Everyone gets ready. "Survivors ready…go!" Everyone starts running in the maze as Morty and Jack run into each other.

"Hey you idiot watch where you are going before those stupid inbred bandits find us!" Jack yelled as Morty points behind Jack as 5 bandits were waiting before they tacked Jack and Morty ran away.

Flareon was running from two bandits as she used her flamethrowers to keep them away but one dumped a bucket of water on her as the other two grab her.

Outside of the maze Blazek runs out. "Congratulations Blazek you get 1 minute of safety." Nighteye said as Blazek looked at Flareon and Jack who was bound and gagged.

"Why is he bound?" Blazek asked

"The bandits were tired of listening to him." Flareon replied

In the maze Duran was running from a bandit as Fawkes ran into him before shoving Duran into the bandit. "Sorry but I want to win." Fawkes said

Blazek ran back in one of the entrances after one minute as Worf was captured after running into a group of bandits.

Hunter ran into Fawkes as 5 bandits were on them. "Maybe we should fight?" Hunter suggested "Fawkes?" Hunter looked behind him and saw Fawkes left as Hunter was grabbed "Never expected that."

Elsewhere Morty was running from some bandits before they overwhelmed him.

"Only Blazek and Fawkes are left." Nighteye said as Blazek and Fawkes were both being chased. Fawkes used his size to fight them off while Blazek used her natural agility. However one was soon captured. "Blazek is captured! Fawkes wins immunity!" The tribe applauded except for Jack as Fawkes was escorted out of the maze. "Congratulations Fawkes you are safe for another tribal council. For the rest of you one of you will be going to the jury tonight. Head back to camp."

 _Neutral Tribe Day 30_

As soon as the tribe came back to camp the Heroes Alliance met up.

"since Blazek lost immunity it is clear that she should go home." Duran said "Anyone against that?"

"Well a few of us prefer Jack over here." Fawkes said

"Why?" Duran asked sternly.

"I believe that she deserves it more than Jack." Fawkes explained "She works hard and is pleasant around camp compared to Jack. Besides Jack is a loose cannon."

"But Blazek is very manipulative." Duran replied "She goes home tonight."

 **Duran's Confession: I am staying with my decision to vote out Blazek tonight. The tribe will follow me or I will see them follow whoever they vote out.**

Duran leaves with Worf as Morty stays behind.

"I know that Duran wants Blazek gone but I want Jack gone." Morty said "If you guys are willing to vote out Jack I am with you."

"But the last thing we want is to anger Duran." Fawkes said

"But it would show him that he is not in control." Flareon explained

 **Flareon's Confession: While we are not willing to make a move against Duran yet I want to show him that we are not his blind followers. I just need to convince Hunter and Fawkes to vote out Jack. We have Morty and Blazek will probably go along with it as well.**

"We will think about it." Hunter replied

"Although Jack is tempting." Fawkes said thinking "Because his insults and laziness is angering me each day."

"But Blazek is not only stronger in challenges but she is manipulative." Hunter said "She could very well take us all out."

 **Morty's Confession: I have been waiting since day 1 to eliminate Jack. He killed Bloodwing and ruined so many lives. Call it personal but I do not want him even close to the finals. If some people from the Heroes alliance wants him gone then I will vote for him.**

Flareon then goes over to Blazek who was watching the group from afar.

"Well we are still deciding." Flareon said "But just vote for Jack and hopefully I can convince Fawkes and Hunter to go along."

Blazek nodded "Thank you."

 **Blazek's Confession: There is a glimmer of hope for me in this game and if Jack is voted off I will be in a much better position in this game. I was going to lobby as a swing vote but if Fawkes, Hunter, and Flareon have my back I will join their alliance and help them take out Worf, Morty, and Duran.**

At the shelter Blazek was with Jack.

"So are you afraid you might go?" Blazek asked

"Me? No." Jack replied "They are targeting you. I doubt they will come after me."

"Whatever." Blazek said

 **Jack's Confession: I just need to sit back and relax and watch Blazek get voted off. She is trying to scramble like crazy and Duran assured me that she is going. So I am going to throw a vote at Morty just to pile a vote on him.**

The tribe packed up and headed to tribal council.

 **Blazek's Confession: I made my case and now I have to wait to see if they vote out Jack or I join my alliance on the jury. I am the last of my original alliance and I hope to continue to fight in order to survive. I was never in this position before my original season I was blindsided by Glados but this time I will see it coming if I go.**

 _Tribal Council_

"Welcome to tribal council." Nighteye said "Here comes the jury. Brick, Snake, Jolteon, and Kerrigan voted out of the last tribal council." Not much changed with Kerrigan except that she looked cleaner. "Duran, with the villains being eliminated slowly do you think this tribal council will be any different?"

"Not at all. A villain will go tonight and I know that once they go the remaining member of that alliance will have no chance." Duran explained

Jack laughed. "Is something funny Jack?" Nighteye asked

"Oh, just that Duran thinks that my alliance is dead." Jack said "He has no idea what is coming to him. I think he is going to blindsided by me."

"You have no social game and all you do is relax in the shelter." Duran pointed out

"It is my strategy." Jack replied

"Worf, will this be a simple vote or are you expecting a surprise?" Nighteye asked

"Simple vote. We stay the course and vote out a threat." Worf explained

"He means me." Blazek said "And Worf for someone who wants to play with honor and wants to play with the best you sure want to keep Jack around." Worf did not reply. "Are you so far up Duran's ass that you do not see that he has no honor."

"I pledged loyalty to him!" Worf yelled clearly frustrated

"You are loyal to the wrong person." Blazek said

"Hearing you guys speak I can assume that you Blazek are the target." Nighteye noted

"No duh. I am the biggest threat left in the alliance but Jack is less deserving than me." Blazek replied "Because after I am gone it will be two alliances of 3 with Jack in the middle and he can take out anyone he wants. Do you guys think he deserve to go any farther for doing nothing?"

"I think Jack should go." Flareon said

"So, the flame breath thinks I should go? Why should anyone listen to a Pokemon?" Jack asked

"Because I actually made it to the end and was one vote away from winning." Flareon said

"Oh, please I could easily win once I make it to the end." Jack said trying to brush her off.

"With what? No votes?" Flareon said "You are so unlikeable people do not even want you as a goat."

"Well it is time to vote. Fawkes you are up first." Nighteye said as Fawkes goes up and votes followed by Hunter then Flareon.

 **Jack**

"I am glad that I rarely interact with you. I hope you go tonight." Flareon said as Duran votes.

 **Blazek**

"You are the last threat from the villains tribe." Duran said as Worf votes followed by Jack

 **Morty**

"You won't be going home tonight but I want to show you who is in charge." Jack said as Morty votes followed by Blazek.

 **Jack**

"Worthless." Blazek said

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn "First vote…"

 **Blazek**

 **Morty**

 **Jack**

 **Blazek**

 **Jack**

 **Jack**

 **Jack**

Duran looked over to Morty.

"Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor and fifth member of our jury…."

 **Jackass**

Jack looked over to the tribe. "You idiots! You voted out the best player!" Jack yelled

"Go away." Fawkes said "We do not want you here."

Jack walked up with his torch.

"Jack the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing Jack's torch as Jack flips off the tribe. "You choose to keep a threat over a goat. How will this change the tribe? Head back to camp."

 **Jack's Final Words: I hate this! Damn them for taking out the hero and now I feel that the season will suck without me. Good bye losers.**

Next time on Survivor…Blazek chooses a side while Duran found himself in the minority but has plans to get back into a majority.

Voted for Jack: Blazek, Flareon, Morty, Hunter, Fawkes

Voted for Blazek: Duran, Worf

Voted for Morty: Jack

Notes on the booted Kerrigan was an easy choice to bring back. This time she was a little less villainous but once Duran was exposed as a hybrid she was expendable. However, she stuck around for a couple of votes extra.

For Jack he basically played the same game doing nothing but insulting others except for a few episodes right before the merge in which he played dirty but effectively.


	12. Chapter 12

Video Game Survivor Heroes vs Villains Episode 12 **I could have been a good villain**

Last time on survivor…with Jolteon out Flareon fought with Duran but wanted to stick with the Heroes. Kerrigan realized that the Heroes had 2 alliance between them. Hunter won immunity and despite Kerrigan's efforts she was voted out 7-2 leaving Blazek and Jack left in the villain's alliance. Blazek realizing that she was next tried to throw Jack under the bus who was annoying the tribe with his laziness. Fawkes won immunity and Duran targeted Blazek for being a threat however Jack was voted out 5-2-1 vote. 7 are left. Who will be voted out next?

 **Contestants: Duran, Worf, Fawkes, Hunter, Flareon, Morty, Blazek.**

 **Jury: Brick, Snake, Jolteon, Kerrigan, Jack**

 _Neutral Tribe Night 30_

The tribe came back to camp with Blazek excited to stay.

 **Blazek's Confession: I somehow survived that. Any smart player would have kept Jack since he will never get any votes but I cannot insult the people to kept me. I owe them my life and while normally I would join Duran's alliance since they are easier to beat in the jury they are still actively targeting me so I am joining the alliance of Flareon, Hunter, and Fawkes.**

"Thank you all for keeping me." Blazek said "I could stand it if Jack beats me again. The guy overstayed his welcome."

"You are welcome." Fawkes replied "Despite your reputation you are more pleasant around camp."

"Not to mention that you actually do work." Hunter added

 **Fawkes's Confession: Between Blazek and Jack she was better to keep around camp. Despite being good in challenges she cannot win immunity forever and now she owes us after we saved her.**

"Well I am with you guys." Blazek said "Because last thing you guys want is to go 3-3 with the other alliance."

"I am glad to have you aboard." Flareon said "Because Duran will be after me as well."

"Hopefully we can get Morty with us as well." Fawkes said "Have a 5-2 advantage just in case."

"Who knows with him." Hunter said a bit disinterested

 **Hunter's Confession: While I was okay to save Blazek for one round I do not want her to stick around much longer. She has a reputation for being a backstabber and knows how to manipulate people. First chance we get we should vote her out before she has a chance to vote us out.**

On the other side of camp Duran and Worf were watching the others.

"This is not good." Duran said "They voted out Jack which put a wrench in our plans and they might have Morty as well."

"They dishonor the alliance by opposing it." Worf replied

"True but a villain left but they kept the bigger threat." Duran explained

 **Duran's Confession: I am livid that the alliance turned their backs on me and took out Jack over Blazek. I am pretty sure it was Flareon who convinced the others to take out Jack. She always wants to show me up. Well her time is coming to an end soon.**

 _Neutral Tribe Day 31_

Fawkes was walking around the lake looking to see if there were any mudcrabs to capture.

"So, I was wondering." Blazek said "How do people react to you in your universe?"

"Well they are scared of me." Fawkes replied poking under a rock. "Super mutants like me are not well received. They hate me because most super mutants are murderous creatures."

"Why not you?" she asked

"Because I am not like them. I fight to defend not attack." Fawkes said "Not all of us are evil. Some super mutants want to be productive members of society."

 **Blazek's Confession: Since I am part of this new alliance. I really want to get to know them. Fawkes is the leader so if I can get him on my good side I can move forward once Duran's alliance is gone.**

"So, what are my chances of going past the final 4?' Blazek asked

"Not sure…why do you ask?" Fawkes replied

"Well Hunter has been very cold towards me since tribal council and I want to make sure that I can at least make it to the final 4." Blazek explained

"Well I might need to talk to him but you should be secure in the final 4." Fawkes assured "After that I am not sure."

 **Fawkes's Confession: Right now, Blazek is 4** **th** **in the alliance but if Flareon is a bigger jury threat she might have to go. I am hoping for a final 2 so it will be between me and Hunter because Hunter has been with me since the beginning.**

"Thanks, but always keep your options open." She said as they continued to hunt. Elsewhere Worf was with Morty.

"You seem a bit less stressed now that Jack is gone." Worf said "I never liked the guy."

"I am glad that we took him out." Morty said "You should have voted with us though."

"I am loyal to my alliance." Worf replied "Duran wanted Blazek gone and that is why I voted his way."

"You need to stop following someone blindly and make some moves of your own." Morty explained "By following Duran you are hurting your game."

 **Morty's Confession: Worf is a nice guy but he is not good at this game. In his season everyone was like, oh Worf is the rough but nice guy who was never in the majority but in reality he is not good with the strategic part of the game and prefers to be loyal over making moves.**

"Well you need to make a move that is different than Duran's." Morty said "It will help give you an edge in the end."

"I will consider it." Worf replied

 **Worf's Confession: I came here to play with honor. When I have allies I am loyal to them until the end. In the Klingon Empire traitors are destined to die and in this game traitors are destined to lose.**

Duran walks over. "I have a plan." He said

"What is it?" Morty asked

"I have spent some time today observing the tribe and Hunter is most likely to flip." Duran replied

"You talked to him?" Worf asked

"No, he keeps his distance from Blazek and seems cold to her." Duran explained "Like he does not trust her. He is the guy to get on our side…unless you want to betray me again?" Duran glared at Morty.

"I did it because Jack will never work with me and for personal reasons." Morty rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but after reward we make our move on Hunter to have him flip so we are 3-3 again." Duran said

 **Duran's Confession: For once I am not confident in the next vote and I want to change that. Luckily, I have one unique power and that is to cloak myself. So, I spent all morning in camp and take note on who talks to who and who leaves with who.**

 _Reward Day 32_

"Welcome to reward." Nighteye said as everyone walks in. "Today's challenge is a special one. Today you will be having some of your friends from previous seasons to help you in reward." Everyone cheers. "First is Fawkes…here is your ally Lucas from Fallout 3 universe and runner up in Season 2."

Lucas comes in wearing his sheriff hat. "Hey Fawkes!"

"Lucas good to see you!" Fawkes said

"Next is for Duran. Here is your former ally Kane from Command and Conquer universe." Nighteye said as Kane winner of season 1 comes out.

"Hey Kane." Duran said

Kane nodded at him. "I know what you are and I am glad I took you out."

Duran glared at Kane.

"Next is Flareon here is your ally Eevee." Nighteye said as Eevee from season 6 comes out.

"Flareon you are still in!" Eevee shouted excitedly

"Yes, glad to see you Eevee!" Flareon yelled back happily

"Hunter, here is your friend Boomer from Left 4 Dead universe and first person voted out in season 2." Nighteye said as a fat Zombie waddles in.

Hi Hunter!" Boomer yelled

"Do not get within 5 feet of him." Hunter said

"Aww they all say that." Boomer replied sadly "Just because I explode a lot."

"Worf here is your ally As from the previous season. An original character from Stargate and 5th place." Nighteye said

"I was hoping you would get farther." As said

"Well I just need to get past this tribal council to do so." Worf said when As gets closer Worf whispers "But I have an idol as well."

"Morty here is your former tribe mate Claptrap. From the fourth season and from Borderlands Universe." Nighteye said as Morty sighed

"Hey Morty!" Claptrap said waving. "Remember me!"

"How this guy outlasted all of us I will never know." Morty said

"And finally Blazek. Here is your former ally Glados from Portal Universe." Nighteye said as Glados comes in with a new robotic body about human size.

"Oh…it's you…" Glados said

"Yes…the person who did not vote for you in the end since you backstabbed me." Blazek replied

"Well now that you know who will be competing I will introduce a challenge. I will toss a few balls in the arena I laid out and you and your partner will try for them. The team that manages to grab a ball is safe. Team that does not is eliminated. The winning team gets to go to a nearby Inn with their ally." Nighteye explained "So let's begin." Everyone takes a spot as Nighteye throws 6 balls in. "Go!"

Everyone rushes forward. Flareon immediately grabs a ball with her mouth. Blazek tackles Hunter as Glados grabs a ball. Kane was not really caring as Boomer explodes on Fawkes. Morty, Worf, Blazek, Duran, and finally Hunter all grab a ball.

"Fawkes and Lucas are out." Nighteye said "Unfortunately Lucas since you came in last you will separate from Fawkes."

"Dang sorry buddy." Lucas said

"It was an honor to see you again." Fawkes said "I would shake your hand but Boomer guts."

"Sorry" Boomer said

Nighteye tosses 6 balls in as everyone runs in. This time Kane tackles his own teammate Duran.

"Same team!" Duran yelled as everyone else gets their balls.

"I know who you are and I am not letting you win." Kane said

"Duran is out and Kane sorry to say you are eliminated and will have to head back." Nighteye said

"I just did not want to deal with Duran in a future if we have an all winners season." Kane said walking away.

"Whatever" Nighteye said tossing 4 balls in. This time Worf tackles Morty as Claptrap runs around screaming.

"Everyone got a ball except for Morty's team." Nighteye said "Sorry Claptrap but you are going home."

"No! Why Nighteye I could have been a good villain please bring me back!" Claptrap yelled as security dragged Claptrap away. Nighteye then threw 3 balls into the arena as the group descended on them only for Flareon and Eevee to come up short.

"Eevee sorry to say but you have been eliminated." Nighteye said

Eevee looked sad "Sorry."

"Don't be. I will win this game." Flareon said as Eevee left.

Nighteye threw two balls as Hunter leap and grabbed one as Worf managed to outmuscle Blazek for the second one.

"Blazek and Glados are out however Glados and Blazek will be going on the reward only with a less fancy room." Nighteye said "Also surprise a twist in the reward."

"What I can barely stand her!" Blazek yelled

"Ditto." Glados replied "You presence is an insult to me."

"Too bad." Nighteye said throwing the final ball as Hunter does not even attempt as As grabs the ball. "Worf and As win reward!" Everyone cheers "Worf, As, Hunter, Boomer, Blazek, and Glados you will be going to reward and staying a night at the inn. With Worf and As getting the best room. For everyone else head back to camp."

 _Reward Day 32_

The three contestants and their former allies arrived at the inn and sat down at a table.

"I want a chicken, whole cow, umm everything." Boomer said as Hunter sighed

 **Hunter's Confession: Boomer is a nice zombie but he explodes when startled or surprised. Which makes it hard to like the guy. If I knew of the twist I would have thrown the challenge.**

"Listen since we came in third we only get one piece of chicken and a glass of cheap mead." Hunter said "Not like we need it."

"Aww. We should have won." Boomer said disappointed.

"No, we lost to Worf and As." Hunter replied

"I do not require nourishment." Glados said "And Blazek is starting to get fat."

"I am not!" Blazek yelled "I lost a few pounds before I even came to this game."

 **Glados's Confession: I could never stand Blazek. She tried to use me and is bitter for me voting her out. This reward is useless to me both strategically and for food. I came back mainly to sabotage Blazek's game.**

"So, you are admitting that you are too simple to even nourish yourself." Glados said as Blazek sighed

"Just sit there and shut up. Why don't you bother the zombies." Blazek said as she starts to eat her whole chicken.

 **Blazek's Confession: Why did they bring Glados back? I do not like her at all and only tried to use her as an extra vote and an easy thing to beat in the final 3. Plus, she backstabbed me.**

Glados gets up and goes over to Hunter's table which is out of an earshot of Blazek.

"So, she let me in on her strategy." Glados whispered

"What did she say?" Hunter asked

"Well she is hoping to flip between the two alliances and will target you first." Glados said

Hunter sighed "Damn it I knew it."

 **Hunter's Confession: Glados has nothing to gain in this game so by her telling me that Blazek is up to her old tricks confirms my suspicions. However, I need to tell the alliance first and see who's side she is on before I make a move.**

Worf and As sat at their table eating a whole pig while other plates of food were served.

"So you guys are down by one?" As asked

"Yes, but I have an idol. And I plan on using it." Worf said as As grabs a note that was under a plate.

"What if you have two idols?" As asked as Worf takes the clue

"I love it." Worf said pocketing the clue. "I doubt anyone else found a clue."

 **Worf's Confession: With one idol I can change the game but with two idols I can make a move that will gain me some respect. If I find another one I can save my allies or at least two of us.**

"And make sure to target the ones who are most likely to win." As said "Probably Blazek, Flareon, Hunter, and Fawkes…in any order. I am not sure who is more likely to win."

"Probably Blazek she has Snake and Kerrigan on her side." Worf said

"But that is only two votes. What about Flareon?" As asked

"Well that is a good question." Worf thought "But either way it will have to wait until after immunity."

 **As's Confession: Sadly, I was not selected for Heroes vs. Villains. I would have made the perfect villain except my edit had me a hero. Stupid edits. But I can still help my friend Worf get to the end with some good advice.**

 _Neutral Tribe Day 32_

Back at camp Flareon was looking down after the challenge as Fawkes comes over.

"Are you okay?" Fawkes asked

"Just a little down." Flareon replied "If I survived one more round I would have spent the night at the inn."

"Well the game is almost over." Fawkes assured "Just a few more days and it will be over."

 **Fawkes's Confession: Since Jolteon left Flareon was feeling a little down. Plus, not being able to see her friend Eevee made her more depressed and last thing I need is a depressed ally. Hopefully a pep talk can help her.**

"I guess so." Flareon said sighing a bit as Fawkes goes over to talk to Duran.

 **Flareon's Confession: I need to get Duran to stop targeting so by making him think that I am down he is playing my game. Hopefully he will consider me not a threat and move on to bigger targets.**

Fawkes goes over to Duran.

"So why are targeting Flareon?" Fawkes asked

"I am not sure what you are talking about." Duran lied

"You seem to target her allies or anyone she is close to." Fawkes said "So stop it."

"Whatever." Duran replied walking off.

 **Duran's Confession: You know what Fawkes you can go *beep* off. You do not tell me who to target or not to target. You might be playing the hero but in this game Heroes never win. You have to act like a villain in order to win.**

Elsewhere Morty was burning Jack's bag.

"This is perfect. He is gone and time to get rid of everything he brought." Morty said as Jack's bag burned.

 **Morty's Confession: Nothing much is happening around camp so I spotted Jack's bag so why not burn that bastard's bag. Now the stench of him is gone. Brick I have avenged you.**

 _Immunity Day 33_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said "Today's challenge you will be attempting to build something. Behind me are materials wood, sticks, nails, rope, you name it. Your job is to build a building. A small model of one and you will be judged on the design, sturdiness, and how nice it looks. You have one hour to build. Winner wins immunity and is safe from tribal council. So let us draw spots in the area you will be working in and let's get started."

Everyone has a small table. "Survivors ready….go!" Nighteye said as everyone runs back and fourth grabbing items. Due to be four legged and no arms Flareon attempts to build a nest out of the materials, while the rest were building some sort of building. "Everyone has a different design. Bonus points if it is based off an actual building."

30 minutes in.

Some were still trying to build the buildings while Flareon was grabbing some grass to put around the nest. A few others were starting to paint their models.

59 minutes into the challenge.

Everyone was putting on the finishing touches on their models. "5…4…3…2…1…!" Nighteye announced "Okay we are done! Time to bring in the judges…3 random builders from Solitude City."

"First off is Fawkes." Nighteye said as Fawkes made a tunnel with some rooms.

"Well it well designed however it looks kind of dull." One of the builders said

"It also lacks a roof. We give it a 5 out 10." Said another builder.

They get to Duran's table who built a home.

"Kind of basic." One of the builders said

"4 out of 10 nothing out of the ordinary." Another builder said

"Next is Flareon." Nighteye said

"It's a nice nest…looks like an eagle's." One of the builders said "6 out of 10. Impressive that you made it despite being a dog…fire thing…"

They go up to Hunter's next which was a home but better looking than Duran's.

"More colorful and better designed. 8 out of 10." The builder said

They then go to Worf who built a starship.

"No idea what this is. 3 out of 10." A builder said as Worf frowned.

They go up to Morty's model which was a replica of the Companion's building.

"Nice job. 9 out of 10." Said a builder.

They come to Blazek's model which was a castle.

"Very good overall but it is missing some important features. 8 out of 10." Said a builder.

"Which means Morty wins immunity!" Nighteye announced as everyone cheers. "Morty you are safe from tribal council tonight for the rest of you someone will be going home tonight. Head back to camp."

 _Neutral Tribe Day 33_

The tribe came back to camp as both alliance split off. Duran walked off with Worf and Morty.

"Okay, the plan is to vote out Blazek." Duran said "She is our best chance in getting out."

"Are you going to work on Hunter?" Morty asked

"Of course." Duran replied

 **Morty's Confession: I have immunity and I will not be going home. And with Blazek going home not only will I be the last villain but I will also get revenge for her trying to vote me out back before we merge.**

"Well I am going to see if I can work on Fawkes." Worf said "I doubt Flareon will flip."

"Do not even try." Duran said "She will vote for me no matter what and is not prone to flipping."

 **Duran's Confession: I am getting some votes tonight but it does not matter. I know Worf has an idol and if I do not feel confident I will have him play it but it is still a risk because I could stroll into Tribal Council confident and still get voted out.**

On the other side of camp Fawkes, Hunter, Flareon, and Blazek meet up.

"The plan is simple. We are voting out Duran." Fawkes said "It is time we take him out."

"About time." Flareon said "The guy overstayed his welcome."

 **Flareon's Confession: I am thinking that Duran will be targeting me or Blazek tonight. I just need to lay low and my alliance should be sticking together. However if someone flips they are killing their chances to be in the final 3.**

"Good, now that is all settled we should stick together for the next couple of votes and we will be in the final four." Blazek said "I knew I can count on my new alliance."

The others nodded in response.

 **Blazek's Confession: I am still a bit wary of this vote. All it takes is one person to vote incorrectly and I am gone. Besides they could be playing me in order to prevent me from causing any damage in the future. I might but not right now. I will wait until the final five before trying to split Hunter and Fawkes.**

The alliance split up as Worf walked up to Fawkes.

"I am thinking that we should vote out Blazek tonight?" Worf said "She came up to us and offered to vote you out."

Fawkes nodded "I do not believe you."

"She is capable of this." Worf pleaded "Besides why would she stick with you and Hunter. You are both threats to her."

"She owes us and she knows that if she betrays us she loses 3 votes in the jury." Fawkes countered.

 **Fawkes's Confession: Blazek is fighting her reputation right now however she has yet to backstab anyone but Jack but it is Jack. Other than that she stayed loyal to her true allies until they were gone.**

"I am telling you this as a friend." Worf said "She wants you gone and if you join us we will vote her out for you."

"Well if she votes for me it will be a 3-3-1 vote and we can vote her out on the revote." Fawkes said "It is as simple as that."

 **Worf's Confession: I hate lying but at this point I guess I can do it. However, Fawkes saw through my bluff and I do not think he is going for it. I hope Duran is having better luck tan me because if not then I might use my idol on Duran to keep him in the game.**

Elsewhere Duran was talking with Hunter.

"So, am I going tonight?" Duran asked

"Sadly yes." Hunter replied "Unless you have a better offer."

"Well I do…you see Blazek came up to us and offered to vote out Fawkes." Duran lied "She thinks that he will be tough to beat and he will. He's a super mutant and an immunity threat however you help us vote her out and our next vote will be Flareon."

 **Duran's Confession: Worf let me know that Hunter's trust with Blazek is getting worse and I want to continue to put a wedge between them. Hopefully Hunter is with us because I did not come back her for a third time to go home in the final 7.**

"Well if I join you then my position will be fourth." Hunter said

"Well Morty did betray me and I rather have an all hero final 3." Duran said "Besides if I vote you out early I would lose your votes."

"Damn straight." Hunter replied

 **Hunter's Confession: I am not sure if I should go with Duran or not. I told him that I am with him just in case he has an idol but I need to weigh my options. I have been playing it safe for a while and Fawkes is more likeable than me so to get the jury's attention I may need to make a move.**

The tribe packs up for tribal council and heads out.

 **Blazek's Confession: I am still unsure on what will happen. I will plead my case to stay and pray that my alliance has my back. I have come too far to go home now.**

 _Tribal Council_

"Welcome to tribal council." Nighteye said "I will bring in the jury…Brick, Snake, Jolteon, Kerrigan, and Jack voted out of the last Tribal Council." Jack walks in with his suit and looking very angry. "So, last Tribal Council there was a clear division. Has anything changed Duran?"

"Not at all." Duran said "There are two alliances and despite the villains are down to two players there is no Heroes vs Villains anymore."

"Blazek, you barely got past the last vote." Nighteye commented "Will this vote be any different?"

"No, I am expecting some votes but I am confident in my alliance." Blazek said

"Which alliance?" Hunter asked

"What? The only alliance worth joining. Yours." Blazek replied rudely offended by Hunter's statement.

"Hunter do you and Blazek have some disagreements?" Nighteye asked

"Well with her reputation it is hard to trust her especially with rumors of her going to both alliances." Hunter said

"What!?" Blazek yelled "I would never go to the other alliance. You guys saved me."

"Yet, it is hard to trust you." Hunter said

"This is the first I heard of it." Flareon said

"Well because you have been acting depressed lately." Duran said

"Flareon are you okay?" Nighteye asked

"Well…" Flareon said sniffing. "No, I lost my original alliance and others have been looking down on me since the beginning. I am lucky to find an alliance with Hunter, Fawkes, and Blazek since they treat me as an equal."

"Well hard to treat you as an equal when you lack hands." Worf commented getting a glare from Flareon.

Kerrigan in the jury leaned over to Snake and whispered "She's faking it. She's using it to trick Duran." Snake nodded.

"Fawkes, do you trust Blazek?" Nighteye asked

"She has not given me a reason not to trust her." Fawkes replied "Most of her backstabbing happened in her original season. So far her hands have been clean."

"Except for me." Morty commented

"Morty and final words before we get to the vote?" Nighteye asked

"Yes, while I did some things in my original season I tried to redeem myself…Blazek however has not." Morty explained "She is going to double cross us all."

"I am not." Blazek said "You are using my last season against me. If I used people's previous seasons I would have not allied with Snake and Kerrigan and I would think Morty would shove me off a cliff."

"That was a mistake." Morty said

"I do not regret what happened in my original season but I am playing in a new season with a new strategy." Blazek said

"It is time to vote…Fawkes you are up first." Nighteye said as Fawkes votes followed by Flareon.

 **Duran**

"This is a long time coming." Flareon said

Hunter then votes followed by Duran

 **Blazek**

"Your alliance will be following you out shortly." Duran said as Worf then votes followed by Blazek

 **Duran**

"You are playing hard this season however you are crossing the line sometimes." Blazek said as Morty votes.

 **Blazek**

"This was for my idol and Brick." Morty said

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said as he grabbed the urn. Neither Worf or Duran moved to play an idol. "First vote…"

 **Blazek**

 **Duran**

 **Duran**

 **Blazek**

 **Duran**

 **Blazek**

"Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor and sixth member of the jury…"

 **Blazek**

Blazek got up and walked up with her torch. "I love how some people decide to *beep* their entire alliance." She said

"Blazek the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing her torch as she walks away. "Despite trying to fight her reputation tonight's vote shows that someone did not trust her. Head back to camp."

 **Blazek's Final Words: I guess Hunter did not trust me enough to keep me in. Sad because I would have stayed loyal until the final 5 and only to split up him and Fawkes. Well if you make it to the final 3 I have some harsh words for you.**

Next time on Survivor…with two alliances of 3 both try to get each other to flip. And one survivor makes a move never performed on Video Game Survivor.

Voted for Blazek: Duran, Morty, Worf, Hunter

Voted for Duraan: Blazek, Fawkes, Flareon

Notes on the booted: Blazek was always a fun character to write for from her backstory to little bits of trivia. While somewhat quiet early on the merge is when her story picked up and unfortunately could not escape her reputation.


	13. Chapter 13

Video Game Survivor Heroes vs Villains Episode 13 **I bet I can get them to go on the side of good.**

Last time on Survivor….Blazek joins the alliance made up of Hunter, Fawkes, and Flareon but Hunter did not trust Blazek. At reward the contestants former allies came to help or to some hinder them as Worf, Blazek, and Hunter won reward with their allies. At reward Blazek's former ally Glados lied to Hunter about Blazek was going to turn on him. Morty won immunity and while Fawkes's alliance targeted Duran. Duran targeted Blazek and tried to get Fawkes and Hunter to flip. Despite Fawkes not going with the plan. Hunter flipped and Blazek was sent to the jury in a 4-3 vote. 6 are left who will be voted out next?

 **Contestants: Duran, Worf, Fawkes, Hunter, Flareon, Morty**

 **Jury: Brick, Snake, Jolteon, Kerrigan, Jack, Blazek**

 _Neutral Tribe Night 33_

The tribe came back to camp with mixed feelings.

"Wow, Hunter." Flareon said obviously annoyed "Nice job on backstabbing your alliance."

"I heard rumors that she was playing both sides." Hunter explained

"Do not believe anything that Duran says." Flareon said "Or Morty or Worf."

"You know we are right here." Morty said pointing at his alliance.

"I know that." Flareon replied

 **Flareon's Confession: Every time I start to make a close ally Duran goes and votes them out. Jolteon, then Kerrigan, and now Blazek. Hunter flipped so all I have left is Fawkes. Hopefully he does not go next.**

"Whatever I am done here." Flareon said walking off.

"She is losing her fight." Duran said to his alliance as they nodded.

 **Duran's Confession: My plan is working. Flareon would usually call out someone but after feuding with Hunter for a few moments she walked off. She looks so pathetic looking defeated. I might just spare her and vote out the rest of her allies.**

Fawkes sighed a bit

"Hunter I trusted you." Fawkes said

"I know but I am still with you guys." Hunter replied "I think we can get Morty to flip."

"I hope so." Fawkes said

 **Fawkes's Confession: It should have been a simple vote. Take out Duran and if Blazek was going behind our backs we could deal with her later but she voted with us and now we are at a 3-3 deadlock the next vote unless we can come up with something.**

"Please just stick with the alliance." Fawkes pleaded

"Don't worry I will." Hunter replied

 **Hunter's Confession: I took out Blazek due to how she could easily get to the end with the manipulation skills she has. While we are tied I am will do to the tiebreaker or purple rock if we go to tribal council because I rather not have a villain win.**

 _Neutral Tribe Day 34_

Duran was with Worf by the lake.

"So why are you really back for a third time?" Worf asked

"What do you mean?" Duran asked as he grabbed a fish straying too close to the lake.

"You explained why you were here before we found out that you were a hybrid." Worf said

"Well I came here to win." Duran explained "Nothing more nothing left. I was hoping Kerrigan would not be here but I am glad I took her out."

 **Worf's Confession: I am bound to stay by Duran's side since I am honor bound. I was tempted to leave at one point but Duran would be my best shot at winning. He is not popular and Morty backstabbed his tribe. If I can play my idol correctly I can save us. However, I have a clue to the second idol as well.**

"But looking at the incoming vote we have 3 good targets to choose from." Duran said "Who would you like gone?"

"Fawkes or Hunter." Worf said "Flareon looks like she is out of the game and is being dragged along. Plus, she is not an immunity threat either."

"Good idea." Duran said

 **Duran's Confession: Worf has been a good ally since I picked him up. He is not even bitter about me voting out his first allies and he is bound to me by honor. He would be easy defeat in the final 3. I just need to defeat the other alliance and the jury should reward me for my gameplay.**

After a few more minutes of talking the two split off as Worf goes to look for the idol.

 **Worf's Confession: I want to find the second idol. If one of us can win immunity we can control the vote. However, if I do find the second idol do I want to use both this early since they are good until the final 5. So, I can hold onto them for one more round. First I just need to find it.**

Worf opens his clue and looks it over "It is located in a tree." He said as he starts to check every tree in the area. After an hour he finally found it. "Got it!"

 **Worf's Confession: Now that I have the second idol I can use it in my plan. I tucked if safely with the other idol which I buried near camp and now I just need to wait for immunity.**

Elsewhere in camp Flareon was by the lake with Morty.

"You okay?" Morty asked

"No, not really." Flareon replied "I am just tired of Duran targeting my allies and making my life miserable."

"I know that he took out Jolteon but it is just a camp." Morty explained

"I know but it feels personal." Flareon said sighing a bit "Especially after he threatened me when I suspected that he was more than an infested by the Zerg."

 **Flareon's Confession: I just need to keep acting like I am defeated and tired of this game. I really am not but if I can shift my target to someone else I will be safe and can slip into the final 3. Besides you take out my allies I am coming after you and Duran is in my sights. However…I do fear that someone may have an idol. Only one was played and that was by Morty and Hunter and Fawkes swear they do not have one which means either Worf or Duran has one.**

"I know that he is not as heroic as he was in his first season but he is still playing the game." Morty explained "Everyone plays the game differently."

"However sometimes there is crossing the line." Flareon muttered "And then there is you and Worf who follow him blindly."

"I do not follow him blindly." Morty said

"Of course you took out Jack but then you came crawling back instead of staying with us." Flareon said "If you take out Duran you might be looked more favorably to the jury."

 **Flareon's Confession: Morty is our best shot on getting him to flip on Duran. He did once by taking out Jack and if I can explain to him that he has a better shot without Duran then maybe we can survive this vote.**

"Well Duran is easier to beat." Morty said

"Is he?" Flareon said "He is playing the game hard and Worf is following him. He will be criticized but the jury will vote for him."

 **Morty's Confession: Every day I ask myself why am I following Duran then I realize that Fawkes and Hunter are jury threats….but maybe Flareon would be easy enough to beat. She looks out of the game. Still I do not want to jump to any conclusions.**

 _Reward Day 35_

"Welcome to reward." Nighteye said "Today's challenge you will be balancing pots on your head. Every few minutes we will put some grain in it. If you drop you are out. Winner gets to learn magic from the mages guild. You will go to the mages guild here in Skyrim and spend the night as they teach you some basic spells. So let's get started."

Everyone gets on their mat and each have a pot on their heads.

"This challenge has started" Nighteye said as Flareon drops immediately.

"And Flareon is out." Nighteye said

"What's the point?" Flareon said

"Quitting?" Duran asked

"Yes, out of this challenge." Flareon replied

5 minutes into the challenge.

Duran yawns as the pot drops.

"Duran is out!" Nighteye said as Duran shrugs

"Don't really care. I know more stuff than those mages." Duran said arrogantly.

15 minutes into the challenge the pots were pilled a quarter of the way as Morty and Hunter drops.

"Already Morty and Hunter are out leaving just Worf and Fawkes." Nighteye said

30 minutes into the challenge the pots were filled halfway as both struggle to keep the pot on until one drops it.

"Worf is out! Fawkes wins reward!" Nighteye said as everyone cheers. "Fawkes since you won you can take two tribe members with you."

"Easy, Flareon and Hunter." Fawkes replied

"Okay, Flareon and Hunter you will join Fawkes in reward. For the rest of you head back to camp." Nighteye said

 _Reward Day 35_

The tribe arrived at one of the castles. "So why are we here and not at the mages guild?" Fawkes asked

"Probably because they destroyed it." Hunter replied "I know the mages guild usually end up causing some chaos."

A mage walks in "Welcome, so you are here to learn some magic?"

The three nodded "Yes we are." Fawkes said

 **Fawkes's Confession: I won the last reward of the season and now I get to learn magic. That will be fun to use in the wasteland. If someone manages to overpower me I can whip out a spell and surprise them. Would also shock my fellow super mutants. I bet I can get them to go on the side of good.**

"First thing we will learn is a fire spell." The mage said

"Umm I already know that." Flareon said

"You know magic?" the mage asked as Flareon uses her flamethrower.

"Yeah, maybe ice magic or maybe you can show off a spell to get us going." Hunter said

 **Flareon's Confession: I threw the challenge for a couple of reasons. First is that magic is kind of useless to me since I know fire moves already and second to show Duran that my head is not in the game when in reality it is.**

"Okay this is what I call turn undead." The mage said "It should not have any effect but it does make a pretty light." The mage casts a spell as Hunter walks away "Uhh where is he going?"

"He's a zombie." Fawkes said laughing "Say can you teach me command undead."

"Sure." The mage replied

 **Hunter's Confession: *Hunter looks at the camera emotionless* Fawkes is the greatest super mutant alive…he will use his magic and minigun to destroy all evil in the wasteland and he will win the million dollars.**

"That was fun." Fawkes said as Flareon laughed

"Okay Flareon how about an Ice Spell?" The mage asked

"Sure." Flareon said as the mage teaches her the spell. Flareon cases a frost bolt. "Neat…but one problem."

"What is that?" Fawkes asked

"I forgot how to use Ember! I can only learn 4 moves!" Flareon shouted

 **Flareon's Confession: Okay third reason why I threw the challenge. I did not want to risk forgetting one of my moves. Well at least if I ever decide to fight again I can surprise someone with an ice move. I have no idea how that is possible with me but I learned it.**

Fawkes was busy learning as much as he could as Hunter stood by.

"When are you going to give him free will back?" The mage asked

"Probably when he learns not to betray the alliance. So, I learned fire, command undead, and frost bolt. **I think I am done for now." Fawkes said**

 **Fawkes's Confession: I have to say….I love this reward! While they did feed us and gave us beds it was secondary compared to learning actual magic. Also, maybe I should give Hunter his free will back. He has been in the corner for over 2 hours now.**

 _Neutral Tribe Day 35_

The three remaining members were gathered around the fire.

"So, we need a way to break the tie." Duran said "I was hoping that not the entire other alliance goes to reward but they did so any ideas?"

"Well, I have both idols." Worf said making Morty look over to Worf.

"You found the other idol?" Duran asked

"Yes, just yesterday." Worf replied

 **Duran's Confession: This great. Worf has both idols and if one of us wins immunity we can all be immune from the vote. However, if the other alliance wins we have a chance that they can vote for someone who the idol is not played on.**

"How come you guys did not tell me?" Morty asked

"It was a need to know basis." Duran replied "But now you know and one of us just needs to win immunity and we are in the clear."

 **Morty's Confession: This is frustrating. The alliance does not trust me enough to tell me that they had an idol. I could just betray them by foiling their plans and try to get on the good side of the other alliance or I could throw a wrench and stay with my original alliance.**

"Don't worry we have this." Worf said "Only Hunter and Fawkes are good at the challenges so we have a 60% of winning immunity."

"You are right. Just do not leave me out of the loop again." Morty said

"You are new the alliance." Duran explained "We are still building trust."

 **Duran's Confession: Morty needs to know that he is the new guy. With my experiences with the UED I was the new guy when I joined so it took a while for them to trust me and soon the admirals were trusting me over the vice admirals.**

"Well enough bickering." Worf said "Let's get dinner ready and prepare for tomorrow."

"Good idea." Duran replied

 **Worf's Confession: Infighting is common with any crew. They just need to be put back in line. Same with Duran who is the co-leader. He sometimes needs to be reminded that we are team and the team has to stick together.**

The tribe starts to cook as Morty looks at his alliance.

 **Morty's Confession: Sometimes I think it is better if I take out Duran. The guy just irritates me. Plus, I cannot read him so he is tough to predict. He could just take me out at the final 4 and I want to prevent that.**

 _Immunity Day 36_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said "Today's challenge will have you trying to solve a slider puzzle. Once the puzzle is solved it will drop a bag. Inside the bag is 100 puzzle pieces however only 80 are useful. First person to solve that puzzle wins immunity."

Everyone gets ready.

"Survivors ready…go!" everyone starts doing the slider puzzle. Duran was moving fast so was Hunter and Flareon.

"Everyone is doing well except for Fawkes and Hunter." Nighteye said as Duran finishes and grabs the bag. Flareon was right behind him.

Duran opens the bag and starts to assemble the puzzle as Flareon had trouble opening the bag. Morty and Hunter were soon done with the first puzzle and grabbed the bag and started working on the final puzzle.

Duran realizes that some of the pieces were not supposed to be in the puzzle and starts again as Morty figured it out.

"It's not the slider but the symbol on the bag." Morty said as he tossed some pieces off his board. Minutes later he was done. "Done!"

"Morty thinks he has it….Morty wins immunity!" Nighteye said everyone cheered "Morty congratulations you won immunity for the second straight time. For the rest of you someone will be voted out tonight. Head back to camp."

 _Neutral Tribe Day 36_

The tribe came back to camp with half of them ecstatic.

 **Morty's Confession: I won immunity so I am safe from tribal council and the purple rock in case there is a tie and Worf does not use his idols. However, I am confident that Worf will play both idols and someone will be going home.**

Duran met up with his alliance.

"So here is the plan. Worf you use your idols on me and yourself and we vote out Flareon." Duran explained "It is about time she goes."

"I disagree." Worf replied "She is not a threat in challenges. I prefer Hunter or Fawkes."

Duran glared at Worf. "It will be Flareon because she is the main reason why I am targeted every tribal council."

"I agree with Worf." Morty said "Flareon seems to be out of the game and she has been terrible at challenges."

 **Morty's Confession: We have a prime opportunity to take out a threat and instead Duran wants Flareon out. Why? She is emotionally out of this game. I think Fawkes or Hunter should go since they are bigger threats.**

"It has to be Flareon no questions asked." Duran demanded "Because it is time for her to go home. Even if she is out they will stop targeting me."

Morty sighed "Fine you win Flareon will go."

"Good." Duran said

 **Duran's Confession: My alliance will have to listen to me. If they take control then it might hurt me with the jury. Even if Morty votes differently I know that Worf will follow me to the end. The guy's honor is stronger than the loyalties of some people I know.**

Duran walks off as Morty turns to Worf. "So, you have a couple of choices. You can either not play an idol on Duran and have him face off in a tiebreaker or we can vote differently."

"This is going to be tough." Worf replied "I want to follow Duran but I disagree with him."

"So, we should just go our way." Morty explained "I want to make a move and I cannot do it without you. This is your chance to make an actual move."

"I need to think about this." Worf said

 **Worf's Confession: Morty is right. I need to make a move but I could anger Duran by voting differently. Still, sometimes a Warrior needs to go out on his own. In the Klingon Empire if a commanding officer is not doing his duty it is the duty of the first officer to relieve of that duty…usually through a test of strength and skill in a fight.**

"So, we can either take out Fawkes or Hunter if we decide to play both idols tonight." Morty said

"Fawkes is stronger and considered the leader." Worf explained "But Hunter is very likeable and is pretty good at challenges too."

 **Morty's Confession: Anything can happen tonight. All we know is that me and Worf are safe. We could backstab Duran, or follow him and takes out Flareon, or just take out either Fawkes or Hunter.**

At the other side of camp Fawkes, Hunter, and Flareon were discussing their plan.

"So, it is Duran tonight." Fawkes said "He is leading his alliance and Hunter no betraying us tonight."

"That was just one time." Hunter replied "No need to keep rubbing it in."

"Well you lost us the majority." Flareon reminded "But I feel that Duran is going to target me tonight so I am prepared for the tiebreaker."

"I am surprised you are still in this." Fawkes said

"It's called acting." Flareon explained "However, it seems to not work anymore since Duran is still actively targeting me."

 **Fawkes's Confession: Flareon is a crafty little thing. I give her credit for that she is never truly out of the game and a good ally. However, if it was not the fact that we need her I would vote her out because she is one of the smartest players in this game.**

"There is still the threat of an idol." Flareon said "I am not sure who has it but any of them could have it."

"They might play it on Duran." Hunter replied "We might just switch our vote to Worf to be sure."

"Hmm this is tough but Duran could be making us paranoid in order to survive the vote." Fawkes reminded

 **Flareon's Confession: My neck is on the line tonight. It is 3 vs 3 and Duran knows I can easily win in a fire building contest due to my Flamethrower but if an idol is played the tiebreaker is all for nothing. My heart is pounding but if I go tonight I am proud of the way I played.**

The tribe started to pack up as headed out to tribal council.

 **Hunter's Confession: I feel kind of responsible if someone in my alliances falls. Voting out Blazek may have been the worst thing I did here. While I did not trust her we are at a 3-3 deadlock and any of us can go tonight.**

 _Tribal Council_

"Welcome to tribal council." Nighteye said "I will bring in the jury…Brick, Snake, Jolteon, Kerrigan, Jack, and Blazek voted out of the last tribal council." Blazek came in wearing her Lyran uniform as she sat down emotionless. "So, in the last tribal council Blazek was voted off despite claims that the alliance had the majority. What was the reaction Hunter?"

"Well I am not hearing the end of it and I made a huge mistake." Hunter admitted "I realize that we are in a 3-3 deadlock and with the possibilities that idols could be played we could be in trouble."

"No *beep*" Blazek grumbled in the jury.

"Fawkes, you won reward. How was it?" Nighteye asked

"I enjoyed it very much." Fawkes replied "Magic does not exist in my world so learning it will be useful in surviving the wasteland and having Flareon and Hunter with me made the experience better."

"Did you learn any spells?" Nighteye asked

"A few. I can turn undead which should be effective towards ghouls." Fawkes replied "As well as a couple of other neat spells as well."

"Morty how does it feel to be the last villain in the game?" Nighteye asked

"It feels great especially when we lost so many since Oak went home." Morty replied "Still I never felt included in the villains tribe."

"So you feel better with the Heroes?" Nighteye asked

"Well I would not consider my alliance Heroes." Morty replied "Duran is no hero. Not anymore and Worf plays with honor and he is the only one that can be considered a Hero."

"Flareon, you did not really seemed interested in the reward." Nighteye commented

"Well, because one I do not care and two I already know fire." Flareon said "However, I was taught and ice move which I never expected to learn so I guess it was worth it."

"Worf, with the alliances deadlocked at 3-3 will anyone try to flip?" Nighteye asked

Worf shook his head no "No, none of us are budging and so whoever is getting the votes better prepare for a tie breaker tonight."

"Duran any worries it might be you?" Nighteye asked

"I am probably getting three votes but I am confident in the tie breaker." Duran replied

"Unless you vote for me." Flareon muttered

"It is time to vote…Fawkes you are up." Nighteye said as Fawkes goes up and votes.

 **Duran**

"You overstayed your welcome once your true colors were revealed." Fawkes said as Hunter then votes followed by Flareon. Duran then goes up and votes.

 **Flareon**

"You are lucky to get this far but this is when your journey ends." Duran said as Worf votes followed by Morty.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn. Before Nighteye could open the urn Worf stood up.

"I would like to play an idol on myself and Duran." Worf said handing over both idols as Fawkes, Hunter, and Flareon were shocked.

"The rules states that if an idol is play any votes cast against that person is negated…both are these are the hidden immunity idols. Any votes against Worf and Duran do not count…first vote." Nighteye said

 **Duran**

 **Narud**

 **Duran**

"None of these count." Nighteye said

 **Flareon**

Flareon sighed

 **Fawkes**

"Fifteenth person voted out of Survivor and seventh member of our jury…"

 **Fawkes**

Fawkes got up and brought his torch with him. "Good blindside."

"Fawkes the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing Fawkes torch as Fawkes walks away. "Never had we had two idols played and an entire alliance was immune. However, anything can happen. Head back to camp."

 **Fawkes's Final Words: I am proud of the way I played. I led a tribe to almost wiping out the entire Villains Tribe and while I could have been more assertive I had a lot of fun and I am glad that I was chosen to come back. If they ask me again I would love to come back for a third time.**

Voted for Fawkes: Duran, Morty, Worf

Voted for Duran: (Did not count) Fawkes, Flareon, Hunter

Next time on Survivor. One final episode is left as the final five get ready to battle it out. Three tribal councils, 2 immunity challenges, 1 winner. Who will win? Hunter the Zombie. Flareon the Pokemon mother. Duran the Hybrid but is actually a Xel-Naga. Worf the honorable Klingon. Or Morty the Vault Hunter.

Notes on the booted: Fawkes was an easy one to cast. I snubbed him from All-Stars and while not the best character he is still likeable and could have won if he made it to the end.

Next season will be released soon. It will be Heroes vs. Villains vs. Anti-Heroes 18 new survivors.


	14. Chapter 14

Video Game Survivor Heroes Vs. Villains Finale **The million-dollar winner!**

36 days ago, 20 of the biggest Heroes and Villains from past seasons were dropped off in Skyrim. At first the Heroes were losing players after winning their first immunity they then lost Roland, Gordon, and Charger. Finally, after a huge emotional episode Mightyena was voted out on her request followed by Oak after what he did to her in between seasons. From there the Heroes were unstoppable as the Villains were at each other's throats and voted out Burke, Russell, and Brick. The merge happened at the final 11 and the Villain's numbers continued to dwindle however Duran was exposed mistakenly as a Hybrid as he admitted it (He is a Xel-Naga) and played a hard game targeting Flareon's ally Jolteon and anyone who is close to her as well as the villains. Finally, with two alliances at three Worf played two immunity idols on Duran and himself making his alliance immune and voted out Fawkes in a 2-1 vote. Tonight 1 of the 5 remaining contestants will be crowned Sole Survivor. Will it be Hunter the Social Zombie? Flareon the mother? Duran the cutthroat? Worf the loyal one? Or Morty the last Villain?

 **Contestants: Duran, Worf, Hunter, Flareon, Morty**

 **Jury: Brick, Snake, Jolteon, Kerrigan, Jack, Blazek, Fawkes**

 _Neutral Tribe Night 36_

The tribe came back to camp as Hunter and Flareon were not doing well emotionally.

"It's all my fault." Hunter said "I voted out Blazek and now we are screwed."

"We have to keep going and not give up." Flareon said "The vote was 2-1 and they knew we had no idols so there is a division in the tribe."

 **Hunter's Confession: Tribal Council was rough. My ally from day 1 is gone and I am to blame for my paranoia. However, it sparked life into Flareon…even though she was faking being depressed but we are going to go all out now.**

"So, we need to see who flipped and try to get them to flip." Hunter said "Who do you think it was?"

"Morty and Worf." Flareon said "Duran wants me out and Morty has been voting differently than Duran so it is obvious."

"Well we should try to get Morty to flip then." Hunter agreed "Worf is still loyal to Duran."

 **Flareon's Confession: There is hope yet for us. Morty is more of an opportunist and him going against Duran multiple times shows it. I just need to convince him that Duran or Worf is the biggest threat and hope to get him on our side.**

On the other side of camp Duran was furious.

"What the hell was that!?" Duran shouted "I said Flareon not Fawkes. I know both start with the letter F but this is a new low!"

"Fawkes, we a better choice." Morty replied not intimidated at all. "You can shout and threaten me all you want but you are hurting your own game."

"Flareon is not putting up a fight while Fawkes could go on an immunity run." Worf replied

"She's faking it!" Duran continued to shout "I read her mind!"

"Wait I thought you could not read minds." Morty said "Even in Hybrid form."

"What?" Duran said

 **Morty's Confession: Mind reading? Krystal, Max, and Kerrigan all had that power but they all refused to use it. If Duran can easily read minds after claiming that he could not when I met him means that the guy is lying about more than being a hybrid.**

"So, you lied to me." Morty said "And Worf. So, tell me are you a Xel-Naga?"

Duran's eyes glowed blue. "Bastard…. just stay loyal."

 **Duran's Confession: In my anger, I made a slight slip up by revealing that I can read minds. I rarely used it but I wanted to make sure and I have been onto her the entire time. If I go home because of it then I will make sure that Morty does not win.**

"Whatever gives me the win." Morty said "I am loyal because Hunter and Flareon will destroy me in the jury."

"And I am 100% loyal to you." Worf added

 **Worf's Confession: I am not sure what to think. I voted differently for once and now Duran is showing his true colors. The only ones to use cheap tactics like mind reading are no better than Romulans. Besides Duran should be thanking me I saved him.**

 _Neutral Tribe Day 37_

Flareon was with Morty as they walked outside of camp.

"So, was it Duran who voted for me?" Flareon asked

"Yes, but it was a planned vote." Morty replied "In case one of you had the idol."

"Now I know you are lying. If you all were immune there would be no need to split the vote." Flareon explained "So stop lying and listen to me. Duran is dangerous. I heard him shouting at you guys. He wants control in this game and if you give it to him he will win. Now, if you vote him off you will get the jury member's respect since you made a move."

"I have made plenty of moves. I got Jack and Fawkes out." Morty said

"But you also backstabbed your alliance and also eliminated Blazek and Fawkes." Flareon countered "You would lose their votes in the end."

 **Flareon's Confession: Morty is the one most likely to flip and I am not sure if he is playing hard to get or has no interest but I need to convince him that voting out Duran is the best way to win. I have no idea who the jury will vote for but Morty does not need to know that.**

"What about you and Hunter?" Morty asked "Aren't you two threats?"

"We would get votes but there are a lot of wild cards up there." Flareon said

"I will think about it." Morty said

 **Morty's Confession: I am thinking about flipping but I need to make moves that will benefit me. Flareon and Hunter are both threats but Duran is also a threat to me as well. The guy has been controlling and may as well gotten the jury vote if he stays.**

Duran walks in.

"What are you two doing?" Duran demanded

"Just talking why?" Flareon asked "Are you going to read my mind again?"

"You told her?" Duran asked glaring at Morty.

"No, he did not." Flareon replied "I fought Psychic types before who can read my mind so I know and thanks for revealing it."

 **Duran's Confession: Never underestimate Flareon. Which is why I wanted her out many times. She is smart and deadly in this game and is trying to play the entire tribe. I admit she is a good rival but the more reason to eliminate her.**

On the other side of camp Hunter was talking to Worf.

"So, are you sure you will not flip?" Hunter asked

"Well, even with everything Duran has done I am still loyal." Worf replied

"What would make you flip?" Hunter asked

Worf sighed "If Duran is planning on voting me out and he has no interest in voting for me." Worf said

 **Hunter's Confession: I hope Flareon is having more luck than me. Worf is not budging and we really need one person to flip. Hopefully, I can do better at immunity because I am getting nowhere with Worf.**

"Just think about it okay. It is your chance to win the game if he goes." Hunter replied as Worf nods.

 **Worf's Confession: Duran has lost some trust in my but he has kept his word and never once thought about voting me out. Hopefully he can win immunity so I do not need to make a tough decision.**

 _Immunity Day 37_

"Welcome to immunity" Nighteye said "Today's challenge you will be balancing dishes on a platter. However, you will be balancing them using your teeth. Every 5 minutes you will be placing a new dish on your platter and if you pile of dishes fall you are out. Flareon since you do not have hands one of the producers will place it for you."

Everyone gets into position.

"You are all starting with a plate, small bowl, and large bowl." Nighteye said "And this challenge is on."

10 minutes into the challenge they added a large plate and a small bowl as one survivor lets go.

"And Flareon is out." Nighteye said

"It stinks being the smallest one here." She said as she goes over to the bench.

"Four people left now." Nighteye said

30 minutes into the challenge more dishes were stacked as another survivor drops out.

"Worf is out!" Nighteye said

"Lost concentration" Worf mumbled

"Only three are left in this challenge." Nighteye said as Hunter drops out. "Hunter is out now. Only Duran and Morty are left."

1 hour into the challenge both Duran and Morty start to shake as one person's plates fall.

"Duran is out! Morty wins immunity for the third straight time!" Nighteye announced as everyone cheers for Morty. "For the rest of you someone will be going home tonight. Head back to camp."

 _Neutral Tribe Day 37_

The tribe came back to camp as Flareon pulled Morty aside.

"This may be the best time to take out Duran." Flareon explained as she watches Duran in the distance. "You know how dangerous he is and if he gets to the end he could read the minds of the jury and say what they want to hear."

"I have been very cautious after hearing about his mind reading powers." Morty replied "But I want a better deal. I want to go to the final 3."

"You have a deal. Duran first then Worf." Flareon replied

 **Flareon's Confession: Duran is going to go after me like always and I will go after Duran but Duran has played a sloppy game in in vendetta against me and revealed too much information and now I hope Morty votes with us and takes out Duran once and for all.**

"I will think about it." Morty replied. "No promises but Duran should be dealt with tonight or tomorrow."

"If you wait he could win immunity. He has been close." Flareon reminded him.

 **Morty's Confession: I do not trust Duran but I also think Flareon may not keep her part of the deal. I need to see what Duran says before I make my move. If I make the wrong move it will be the million-dollar mistake.**

After Morty walks away Hunter walks over.

"I talked to Worf and he is not budging." Hunter said "Is Morty voting with us?"

"I am not sure." Flareon replied not looking confident. "I made my case and hopefully Morty goes along with it."

 **Hunter's Confession: This is frustrating. The other alliance has the majority and none of us are confident that Morty will flip however I know Flareon is getting the votes so I am hoping to win the final immunity challenge.**

Morty meets up with Duran and Worf.

"Tonight, Flareon is going home." Duran said "We have the majority and nothing should stop us."

"You are right." Worf replied "So Flareon tonight and Hunter tomorrow?"

"Exactly." Duran answered

"I am good with it." Morty said

 **Duran's Confession: It is time that Flareon goes home. A worthy foe but she will learn tonight not to mess with me and after Hunter is gone I shall be a million dollars richer but not like I need the money. I just want to win and neither Worf or Morty will have a chance compared to what I have done.**

"After Flareon is gone we just need to beat Hunter in immunity." Duran added

"Should not be too difficult." Morty said "He is good but beatable."

"He only has 25% chance of winning but me and Duran are stronger." Worf added

 **Worf's Confession: Tonight, is an easy vote. Our alliance is solid and the other alliance I know have no idols so they will go back to back and hopefully the jury will reward my loyalty with a million dollars.**

 _Tribal Council_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said "I will bring in the jury…Brick, Snake, Jolteon, Kerrigan, Jack, Blazek, and Fawkes voted out of the last Tribal Council." Fawkes came in cleaned up and wearing a new set of clothes. "So, last tribal council one whole alliance was immune thanks to two idols. Hunter, we you shocked?"

"Yes, I expected them to play one idol let alone two and even more shocked when they took out Fawkes and not Flareon." Hunter replied

"Flareon when the votes were read last time you were ready to go." Nighteye commented

"I was because Duran has been targeting me consistently and is showing no signs of stopping." Flareon replied "But seeing two votes for Fawkes means that his alliance is not as tight as he thought which is good for us."

"Morty, why was the vote shifted to Fawkes?" Nighteye asked

"Because Fawkes can win immunity and is a bigger jury threat." Morty replied "Duran wanted to end his vendetta against Flareon but she is not an immunity threat."

"Yet, she is the one trying to get me out." Duran commented

"Duran, you were not happy with the vote last night." Nighteye said

"Of course, I wasn't. My alliance who I thought was loyal to me backstabbed me and took out someone that should have gone tonight." Duran replied

"If we are in an alliance with you maybe you should listen to us once in a while instead of demanding loyalty." Morty commented "Because you are not always right."

"I have gotten this far before and I have gotten farther than you and Worf." Duran said

"Morty, what is your requirements for a good alliance since you disagree with Duran's assessment of his alliance?" Nighteye asked

"First is trust." Morty said "Second is to listen to the alliance. If a majority of the members think that your idea is bad you should listen to them."

"Worf, before we get to the vote do you think this will be a simple vote?" Nighteye asked

"I believe it will be." Worf replied "We are a very tight alliance and I think we have a better shot against each other than with anyone on the other alliance."

"It is time to vote…Hunter you are up first." Nighteye said as Hunter goes up and votes.

 **Duran**

"When Flareon goes I am hoping to win the next immunity challenge so I can beat you in the finals."

Flareon then votes.

 **Narud**

"Do not underestimate me." Flareon said as Duran then votes.

 **Flareon**

"Worthy rival and that is all you were good for." Duran said as Worf votes

 **Flareon**

"You played with honor but tonight you fall." Worf said as Morty votes.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn. "First vote…"

 **Duran**

 **Flareon**

 **Narud**

 **Flareon**

"Sixteenth person voted out of Survivor and eight member of our jury…"

 **Duran**

Duran and Worf looked shocked

"Why?" Duran asked

"Because you do not listen to your alliance." Morty replied as Duran went up with his torch.

"Duran the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing Duran's torch as Duran walked away "The one who you call determined was the biggest threat went home tonight. Head back to camp."

 **Duran's Final Words: Damn it Morty I knew it was a mistake to bring you in. I played the game hard and ended up going home because of it but I regret nothing. I played tough and blindsided many people and prevented Kerrigan from winning. Plus, I outlasted her again and that is a minor victory for me.**

 _Neutral Tribe Night 37_

The tribe came back to camp as Worf was a bit upset about the vote.

"Morty what the hell!" Worf yelled "You were supposed to vote out Flareon."

"Duran decided that he was the only voice of the alliance." Morty replied "I wanted to put an end to that. We work as a team or not at all."

"There is no honor in voting him out." Worf said

"Honor?" Morty chuckled a bit "There is no honor in this game and when was he honorable? Backstabbing, lying, and controlling."

 **Morty's Confession: Duran overstayed his welcome. I was on the fence and might have voted out Flareon had he not said that he was the only voice of the alliance that labeled me as a follower which I am not so I sent him to the jury for that arrogance.**

"Our alliance is over!' Worf yelled storming off.

"Well that could have gone better." Morty commented as Flareon and Hunter were watching.

"Well at least it was not Duran." Flareon said

 **Flareon's Confession: Finally, Duran is out. I feel like a huge target was lifted off my back now since Duran was the only one always targeting me. I feel that getting to the final 3 might be a bit easier now. I just need to make sure that either Morty or Hunter gets targeted.**

"I am going to go check on Worf." Flareon said walking off.

"You go do that." Hunter said before turning to Morty. "So Worf is next?"

"Of course, he is an easy vote." Morty said going into the shelter.

 **Hunter's Confession: I am just one vote away from the final and we managed to turn an alliance against each other and now all that is left is to vote out Worf and I would have made it. I tried twice. First time I got injured due to being careless before the vote and second time I was blindsided at the final 6. Hopefully my third time is the time I win.**

Flareon goes up to Worf. "Are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah, just angry at Morty." Worf said

"Well if you want we can target him next." Flareon offered

"Good, I rather have an all honorable final 3." Worf replied "I know Hunter is honorable and you are honorable. Both of you stay true to your alliances."

 **Worf's Confession: I was a fool to trust Morty. From him selling out his own tribe to voting out Jack and then taking out Duran. Time after time he is disloyal to the alliance and we should have voted him out when we had the chance.**

"Well we only have a couple more days out here." Flareon said

 _Neutral Tribe Day 38_

A roar of a dragon woke the tribe up early in the morning as the dragon lands in camp as Nighteye gets off it. "Thanks for the ride now let's get some shots of the mountains to the north." The dragon nods and flies off.

"Do we even want to know." Hunter said wide awake due to being a zombie.

"Well today you will be honoring your fallen comrades and after that we will have our final immunity challenge. So, get packed up it is a long hike up one of the mountains." Nighteye said

 **Worf's Confession: I came in 7** **th** **my first season and was always in the minority. This season started off the same but I quickly found Duran as a good ally but if I had a choice I would choose to stick with my original alliance.**

 **Morty's Confession: It was a tough ride to get this far and just one more challenge stands between me and the finals. I won 3 challenges in a row and I should be able to win this last one.**

 **Flareon's Confession: My journey here was bumpy. I lost two good allies early but even with no allies I never give up. I just change strategies and even with a clear vote I have to keep playing.**

 **Hunter's Confession: I always wanted to participate in the fallen comrades because let's face it I never met some of these guys and it is interesting remembering those who fell.**

 _Fallen Comrades_

The remaining four castaways got to the first torch which belonged to Vulpes

"Not going to miss him." Morty said "He deserved 20th."

"So much hate in him." Flareon added

 **Vulpes's Confession: Damn that Blazek putting that slave collar on me! And now I am the laughing stock of the Legion! I swear I will get my revenge.**

They then walked up to Roland's torch.

"I wish he stayed." Morty said "He would have been a great ally."

"He was the first victim of Duran." Worf added

 **Roland's Confession: I played to the best of my ability and sadly I was voted out second because someone in my tribe not being honest with everyone. But I stuck to my instinct and I am proud of what I accomplished in my short time.**

They walked over to Gordon's Torch.

"He was quiet but I liked him." Worf said

"I know." Flareon replied "But that was back before we all thought Duran was honest."

 **Gordon's Confession:** *Gordon just shrugs at the camera and sighs*

The tribe then got to Charger's torch.

"Once again he went too early." Hunter said "But he was the more expendable and not very good at challenges."

"I liked him too. If we won a few challenges we could have kept him." Flareon added

 **Charger's Confession: Aww Charger was voted out but Charger made lots of friends and Charger also helped Mightyena when she was sad. She is letting me pet her now.**

They go up to Mightyena's Torch.

"Poor Mightyena. She was not ready to come back after what happened to her." Flareon said "She told me before the season began what happened and decided to come back and I hope she comes back for a future season."

"She was not focused on the game and I can understand why." Hunter added

 **Mightyena's Confession: I am glad Oak got what was coming to him and while I was not prepared for this season emotionally I am glad that I showed everyone what Oak truly is. Behind the face of the old researcher is a monster.**

They passed by Oak's torch not stopping.

 **Oak's Confession: I made a mistake after my original season and I ended up ruining the life of a Pokémon. I tried to deny it but seeing how she almost killed herself there is no hiding it.**

They stopped at Burke's torch.

"I think Jack blamed him." Morty said "He was blamed for revealing my idol which is why I took him out."

"I do not trust him at all. I am glad he did not get to the merge." Worf added

 **Burke's Confession: Coming here I was overwhelmed since there were not as many strategists in my season so it was easy to stand here but here, not so much.**

 **Morty's Confession: I had an idol and almost messed it up by not hiding it properly. I know Burke took the fall but I know Jack was the one who blamed him.**

They go up to Russell's Torch.

"Best player ever my ass." Morty said "They guy cannot even get to the merge in both seasons he was in."

"That and he seemed very annoying." Hunter added

 **Russell's Confession: They voted me out because they are jealous. None of them deserve to win because I am the best player eva!**

They go over to Brick's Torch

"Brick tried to redeem himself until his pet Fox died." Morty said

"I remember when I first met him." Hunter said "He was kind of a jerk but considering that All-Stars was rough on him I do not blame him."

 **Brick's Confession: I am out but I managed to get into the jury and I gave Jack a wedgie after I found out that he killed my pet.**

They go to Snake's Torch

"He seemed to have played better than his last two times." Worf said

"He did." Morty said "Too bad he put himself in the leadership position."

 **Snake's Confession: I made it to the jury this time and I played better so if I made it to the end I could have gotten more votes than I did in my first season. I think my main problem was volunteering to be the leader. It ended up putting a target on my back.**

They then come to Jolteon's torch

"My best friend out here. She did nothing wrong." Flareon said

"I know" Hunter added "She was not really playing the game but was very nice."

 **Jolteon's Confession: I do not understand why I was voted out but I made the jury and I came back to make a few more friends and I did. I met some great people and despite I left early I still had fun.**

 **Flareon's Confession: When Jolteon left I had to change my strategy including my willingness to work with the villains. While, nothing seemed to go according to plan I am still here.**

The tribe then walked up to Kerrigan's torch.

"She was a lot nicer than in previous years." Flareon said "I was hoping to work with her."

"She was not as bad but then again she was with some of the most villainous people in Survivor." Hunter added

 **Kerrigan's Confession: I know Duran beat me for the second time but I played a better game than him for the second time. I branched outside of the alliance and made due with the cards that were given to me.**

They walked up to Jack's Torch.

"Good riddance." Morty said

"He did nothing but insult people." Hunter said "Not sure how he keeps surviving."

 **Jack's Confession: Well sometimes the Hero does not win but none of those morons who get to the end deserve it. Even though I am voted out I still should be getting first place on how I played. It was flawless.**

They got to Blazek's Torch.

"She was nicer this season." Flareon said "Despite Hunter not trusting her."

"It was a mistake." Hunter added

 **Blazek's Confession: I played hard again and got taken out the moment I felt some comfort but I did not go out as a backstabber. I had a bit more fun making an alliance I can trust and despite what I said earlier I would have taken Kerrigan and Snake to the final 3.**

They got to Fawkes's Torch.

"He was a great guy despite his looks." Hunter said

"A very honorable warrior." Worf added "He was tough to vote out."

 **Fawkes's Confession: I am proud of the way I played. I rather play with integrity than win without. Which is why I made a good hero. I may not have won but I stuck with my values and that is worth more than 1 million caps.**

 **Hunter's Confession: I blame myself for Fawkes leaving because we could have taken the other alliance to two members and we can have sacrificed Blazek in the final 6. But Fawkes is never bitter playing survivor.**

They got to Duran's torch.

"He was a good ally but not an honorable man." Worf said

"Well I thought he was a jerk." Flareon muttered "He threatened me."

 **Duran's Confession: I am not sure what went wrong. I played hard and got taken out at the final 5. This may be the last season I attend but if I came back for a fourth season I will use all of my powers and dominate the game.**

 **Worf's Confession: I know Duran was dishonorable and a liar but after my alliance was taken out he took me in because I did not want to go at it alone. Looking back, I should have flipped on him when I had the chance.**

 _Immunity Challenge Day 38_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said "Today's challenge is going to be different. Today you will be fighting each other using whatever advantages you have plus any weapons you want…none of them are lethal. The goal is to hit you opponent in the head. You will be facing off one on one and the winner wins immunity. Let's draw for spots and start."

Moments later everyone gets into position "First ones up are Morty vs Worf…go!"

Morty choose a bow as Worf choose a sword. Morty fires some arrows but Worf blocks them and slashes at Morty breaking the bow. Morty tries to counter by swinging a fist but Worf blocked it and slammed his sword into Morty's head.

"Worf moves on! Morty is eliminated." Nighteye announced "Next up is Flareon vs Hunter."

Flareon used flamethrower which hit Hunter.

"Not even close. Flareon moves on." Nighteye said "Final round for immunity. Worf vs Flareon…go!"

Worf has a shield as he blocks Flareon's Flamethrower with it and moves in. Flareon jumps back and uses her newly acquired Frost attack and slams into the shield cracking it however Worf managed to hit her with the sword.

"Worf wins immunity!" Nighteye said "Congratulations Worf you are safe from the vote and will be in the final 3. For the rest of you someone will not be in the final 3. Head back to camp to think about it."

 _Neutral Tribe Day 38_

The tribe walked back to camp with Worf being happy that he won immunity. Flareon and Hunter walked off together.

"So, with no other choice we have to vote out Morty." Flareon explained

"Sounds good to me." Hunter replied. "They will probably target you or me but I am going to talk to Worf and see if he is willing to vote out Morty."

"I can talk to him." Flareon said "He might go with me on it."

"Okay good luck." Hunter said as Flareon walks off.

 **Hunter's Confession: I am not the best with strategy since I mostly took a backseat in both of my seasons and rather rely on a good social game so I hope Flareon gets Worf to flip on Morty.**

Flareon gather both Worf and Morty.

"So, I was wondering who you two were targeting tonight?" She asked

"Well I was going to target Morty." Worf replied

"And I would target you if you did not win immunity." Morty said glaring at Worf

"Well why don't we target Hunter?" Flareon suggested "He is the biggest threat left and has played one of the best social games."

"Are you willing to turn on your ally?" Morty asked

"Why?" Worf asked as well.

"Because this is for a million dollars." Flareon explained "I took Shinx because she was a close ally and she beat me by one vote and Hunter would beat me as well."

"We will think about it." Morty said

 **Flareon's Confession: I went through Survivor staying loyal to my alliance and trying to get them to the end but tonight it ends. I need to backstab Hunter in order to win. He's a nice guy but a little too nice. If Morty and Worf are on board we can take him out and hopefully he is not bitter.**

"Let me know before we head out." Flareon requested

"We will." Worf said as Flareon walked off "Should we take out her or Hunter because she is giving us the power."

"Well she is willing to backstab her ally but Hunter is a strong social player and could destroy us both." Morty said "I do not know."

 **Morty's Confession: If Flareon is giving me a way out I will take it but Worf figured out that we have the power to choose who goes home. We just need to make the right choice and vote out the bigger of the two threats.**

Both of them discussed who should go and finally decided on a target. The Tribe then headed to Tribal Council.

 **Worf's Confession: We chosen who is going home tonight and we feel that going forward this is our best option because we all want to win and in battle sometimes taking out the best warrior early is the best way to win the battle overall.**

 _Tribal Council_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said "I will bring in the jury…Brick, Snake, Jolteon, Kerrigan, Jack, Blazek, Fawkes, and Duran voted out of the last Tribal Council." Duran comes in looking a bit cleaner and with nicer clothes. "So, last Tribal Council the power shifted. Morty what happened?"

"At this stage of the game it is important to take out all of the threats." Morty replied "Duran has been in control since the beginning and the jury might have given him the win."

"Strange because you said that he was controlling you and you voted for him because of that." Hunter said

"Not true." Morty replied "You must have heard me incorrectly."

"Hunter, what kind of game do you think the jury will respect?" Nighteye asked

"Well normally they try to see who played the best game." Hunter replied "Usually a combination of doing work at camp, trying hard in challenges, doing well in the strategy game, and the social game."

"Mostly the social game." Flareon reminded

"Worf how badly did you need immunity tonight?" Nighteye asked

"Very badly." Worf said "After Duran was voted out I knew I was next due to my loyalty towards him so if I did not win I would be on that jury."

"Flareon what is your basis for tonight's vote?" Nighteye asked

"Simple, take out a jury threat." She said "It's a foolish decision to vote out someone who does not have a chance of winning the jury over."

"It is time to vote. Hunter, you are up first." Nighteye said as Hunter votes.

 **Morty**

"I am glad that you overcame your first season but this is where your journey ends." Hunter explained as Flareon votes

 **Hunter**

"I am sorry to do this but you have a better chance at beating me in the finals." Flareon said as Wolf then Morty votes.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said getting the urn. "First vote…"

 **Morty**

 **Hunter**

 **Hunter**

"Seventeenth person voted out of Survivor and last member of our jury…"

 **Hunter**

"You got me good Flareon." Hunter said shaking his head. "But no hard feelings you really want to win this." He got up and walked over with his torch.

"Hunter the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing Hunter's torch as Hunter walks away. "Well congratulations you guys are the final 3. Head back to camp and I will see you tomorrow night."

 **Hunter's Final Words: It was a blindside. I expected to get at least two votes but I am not bitter at all. Flareon had her reasons and I respect that. She came here to play however I will have some choice words with her tomorrow night.**

Neutral Tribe Day 39

The three remaining Survivors were packing up.

"So, final 3 guys. Congratulations!" Flareon said

"It's been a bumpy ride." Worf added "But good luck with the jury."

 **Worf's Confession: My strategy going into the final Tribal Council is to promote loyalty and honor. That is how I played. In addition, I did make that move that made my entire alliance immune so they should respect that.**

They packed up everything and had their last meal.

"So, is everything is in the shelter that we are not packing?" Flareon asked

"Yeah." Morty said as Flareon uses her Flamethrower to burn down the shelter.

 **Flareon's Confession: I am glad that my plan worked last night because I felt Hunter would have gotten the majority of votes. Still, Worf and Morty are going to be tough to beat since they have faults but also made some very good moves.**

Morty looked over to the burning shelter as he finished packing.

 **Morty's Confession: I am so close to winning and I think I have a good chance. Flareon while she played a good game kind of crashed and burned in the merge and Worf was too afraid to make moves. I was not afraid and helped shape the merge.**

The tribe packed up and headed to Tribal Council.

 **Flareon's Confession: I am very nervous about tonight and it can go either way. It is all on how I portray myself to the jury. I have some allies and some enemies but I have my speech ready to go and I just need to do my best.**

 _Final Tribal Council_

"Welcome to the final Tribal Council." Nighteye said "The jury is already waiting. Brick, Snake, Jolteon, Kerrigan, Jack, Blazek, Fawkes, Duran, and Hunter voted out last night. So, this is how it will work. You will all start with an introduction statement and then we will move on to the jury questions. Worf start us off."

Worf stood up "I have gotten this assumption a lot that you all think that I was a follower of Duran. I was not. I worked with him not following him blindly. I played this game with honor and stuck to my alliance 100%. I even made a move by making my whole alliance safe from the vote giving up the advantage."

"Morty it is your turn." Nighteye said

"Thank you." Morty said standing up "Members of the jury I know some of you are angry for getting voted out by me but truth is that I am more deserving than Worf and Flareon. Worf did nothing but follow Duran and even had to be told to use his idols. Flareon gave up after her allies were voted out and did nothing but pout. Do either of them deserve the money? No, they do not."

"Flareon is your turn to finish us off." Nighteye said as Morty sat back down.

"Well Morty seems to think that he is the most deserving but the truth is that I played him." Flareon explained "I acting pouty and defeated to keep the target off me and it worked. Duran caught on but not the others. For taking out Duran and Hunter I convinced him on both occasions. My original plan was to have Mightyena and Jolteon with me but after they were both voted out I changed my strategy but unlike Morty I worked with the ones who were in different alliances and I was even willing to work with the villains and I got along with them. I played a lot behind the scenes and I stayed loyal to my alliance until the end."

"It is time for the jury portion."' Nighteye said "Brick you are up first."

Brick gets up before the three. "Well this is an easy vote. Morty congratulations for getting Jack out and for getting to the end." He said "As for the other two I do not know you so you are not getting my vote."

"Snake it is your turn." Nighteye said as Snake walks up.

"Worf and Flareon I barely know you or talked with you but I have questions for each of you which will decide my vote." Snake turned to Morty "Morty why did you take me out when we got along?"

"Because the Heroes were targeting you and it was a hit against Kerrigan and Blazek not against you personally." Morty explained

"But you could have tried to switch the vote or waited until I was gone since they did not need your vote." Snake replied "Worf, you say that you are loyal yet you never spoke out at all. You were in the background why is that?"

"In my previous season, I was out spoken and all that did was put a target on my back." Worf replied

"You needed to find a happy middle." Snake said "You did not do that. Flareon I noticed that you had an obsession with Duran and yes he was truly a villain and liar but his threats to vote you and Jolteon out and you making a big deal of it was kind of pathetic."

"Well, I am a mother and if someone threatens my friends or family I fight back." Flareon explained

"You played the victim and tried to use it to gain support." Snake replied "Not the type of person who I like. But you did get Duran in the end."

"Jolteon it is your turn." Nighteye said as Jolteon comes up.

"Congratulations you three and great job making it to the end Flareon I knew you could do it." Jolteon said before turning to Worf "I have a question for Worf. Why were you always trying to target me? What did I do to you?"

"To be honest you were annoying.' Worf said bluntly.

"At least you are honest" she said walking back to the jury

"Kerrigan your turn." Nighteye said

"So, Duran." Kerrigan said "Tell me this? Why should I vote for you after you backstabbed me and worked with my rival Duran?"

"Because you started it and as for Duran I was the one who vote him out." Morty explained

"But you were not the reason." Flareon butted in "I convinced you to do that."

"Flareon," Kerrigan said "If we were in the same original tribe would we have worked together?"

"We would have." Flareon replied "You are not as cold hearted as others say you were and I enjoyed the short time we had together and too bad we were on opposite sides of the vote."

"Worf I have no questions." Kerrigan said going back to the jury.

"Jack, you are up." Nighteye said as Jack goes up.

"Okay so we have never done this before but will any of you guys are willing to give me the title of sole survivor?" Jack asked

"NO!" all three of them shouted

"Fine then I will vote for the one least deserving of the title." Jack said sitting back down.

"Next up is Blazek." Nighteye said as Blazek comes up.

"Morty I know your reasoning for flipping and while you did well in keeping the target off your back you hid behind Duran letting him take your votes." Blazek said "And Worf I have no idea what else you did other than the idol play. You would barely even talk to me. Overall both of your social games were crap. Morty you socialized with Brick and Worf you socialized only with the Heroes. I know I backstabbed in my previous season but I socialized and I got to know everyone. However, I also want to test Flareon as well. What is my middle name?"

"Lyran?" Morty said

"Something we cannot pronounce?" Worf replied

"You were never given one." Flareon said

"At least Flareon paid attention which is why she deserves it." Blazek said sitting back down.

"Fawkes, it is your turn." Nighteye said as Fawkes comes up.

"I like playing this game with integrity and being honest. Worf you played the game that way even if your alliance was filled with dishonest people." Fawkes said "Flareon you betrayed Hunter why should I vote for you?"

"Because I could not beat him in the end." Flareon explained "No one hates Hunter and he is one of the best social players in this game. I hated to betray him but I had to in order to win."

Fawkes did not respond and sat back down.

"Duran, it is your turn." Nighteye said as Duran walks up.

"Flareon you may have won the battle but I will make sure you will not win." Duran replied "You were against me since we merged and are the least deserving since you basically quit."

"I did not quit I had to trick you and your alliance to keep the target off my back plus you read my mind and admitted to YOUR alliance that I was faking being defeated." Flareon replied

"You are lying." Duran snapped "You will never get my vote. As for Morty I know you voted me out because I was controlling. Maybe, if you made some better suggestions I would go with it."

"I was not going to let you get to the end" Morty said

"Worf you are the only one worthy of my vote." Duran said going back to the bench.

"Hunter finish this off." Nighteye said as Hunter goes up to vote.

"Okay, so I want you guys to tell me what was your best moment here and your worst moment?" Hunter asked

"My best moment was blindsiding Jack." Morty said "And my worst was having Brick be voted out."

"My worst moment was losing Roland and Gordon and my best was using both idols." Worf said

"My worst moment was seeing Mightyena break down." Flareon said "If you did not feel sorry for her then you are a true monster and my best moment was learning an ice move."

"I got all I needed thank you." Hunter said sitting back down

"It is time to vote and remember you are voting for the person you want to win." Nighteye explained "Brick you are up first."

Brick goes up and votes.

 **Morty**

"You did well and made it to the end. You deserve it." Brick said as Snake votes followed by Jolteon

 **Flareon**

"I am glad you did not really give up!" Jolteon said as Kerrigan then votes followed by Jack then Blazek, Fawkes, and Duran.

 **Worf**

"I am glad you were loyal to me." Duran said as Hunter votes.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn "First vote…"

 **Flareon**

 **Worf**

 **Morty**

 **Morty**

 **Worf**

 **Flareon**

 **Flareon**

"The winner of Heroes vs Villains…"

 **Flareon**

Everyone cheered for her as Flareon started to cry.

"Thank you I never expected it." She said

"Despite some struggles Flareon played a strong game and won the votes of some of the villains plus a strong Jury speech got her the votes to win 5-2-2" Nighteye explained

Voted for Flareon: Jolteon (Flareon's ally), Fawkes (Ally), Hunter (Like her answer the most), Kerrigan (Thought Flareon played the best game.), Blazek (Flareon got her into the alliance)

Voted for Morty: Brick (Morty's friend), Snake (Thought Morty played a better game)

Voted for Worf: Duran (Worf's ally), Jack (Thought Worf played the worst game but voted for the least deserving)

Notes on the booted: Duran was the last person casted and he was casted after the boot list was made up and originally S'Krivva was supposed to play but she would not have gotten an entertaining edit since she is better as an underdog so after playing Heart of the Swarm I casted Duran who first lied about being an infested Terran and then a Hybrid when in fact he is a Xel-Naga. He also made a good villain.

For Hunter, his edit was dull since it is hard to show a good social game but he played decently but ended up voted out due to his passive nature.

For Worf he also replaced a player who was from a season that was cut and originally, he was supposed to win but I changed it since Worf was never a good player and stuck by his honor too much.

With Morty I wanted him to have kind of a redemption arc while also playing the flipper who flip flopped between alliances to take out threatening players or Jack.

Originally Flareon was supposed to be in second place however I changed it for a few reasons. 1. She would have improved her game. 2. I did not have a female winning for a while. 3. She was the most interesting of the final 3.

Next season is going to be Heroes vs Villains vs Anti-Heroes featuring all new players.

 **Tony Stark's Confession: I am not in this for the money I am in this to show why being a hero is better than being a villain. I will lead my tribe to victory and they better follow me.**

 **Lex Luther's Confession: While some may consider me a villain I consider myself a business man and why should I let some flying man in pajamas defeat me.**

 **Deadpool's Confession: Yes, I am in the teaser trailer. I am going to have more confessionals than any other survivor in history and win! Screen hog time here I come!**


End file.
